Learn to crawl IV : La Chasse aux Sorciers
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Voldemort a été vaincu mais sorciers, Moldus et loups-garous se déchirent alors que la menace d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres plane. Il y a pire que la mort, et nos héros, comme le monde entier, vont le découvrir dans la suite et fin de leurs aventures
1. Les liens du sang

**Je vais déjà commencer par vous remercier tous, vous qui êtes encore là, malgré le nombre effarant de chapitres et mes nombreux retards, qui devraient normalement se faire rare grâce à mon avance sur la publication. **

**Mais je dois remercier plus spécifiquement certaines personnes. D'où la dédicace de ce quatrième et dernier tome : **

_**A la "Five Man Band" de Learn to Crawl :**_

_**The Hero : Je suppose que c'est moi vu que je suis l'auteur.**_

_**The Lancer : Julie Winchester, amie fidèle.  
**_

_**The Smart Guy : Moonz, ingénieur **_**extraordinaire.**

_**The Tough Guy : Nataniel.**_

**_The Chick : Désolée Alixe._  
**

* * *

_« Toi-même en ton esprit rappelle le passé :  
C'est peu de t'avoir fui, cruel, je t'ai chassé;  
J'ai voulu te paraître odieuse, inhumaine ;  
Pour mieux te résister, j'ai recherché ta haine. »_

Extrait de la scène 5 de l'acte II de Phèdre, par Jean Racine

**1 :** Les liens du sang

Johnatan Hope se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le dortoir mais il était aussi stupéfait que si une corne de brune l'avait soudainement tiré du sommeil.

Ils étaient partis.

Partis ces monstres qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qui lui empoisonnaient la vie depuis dix-sept ans. Parties ces choses que les sorciers nommaient Détraqueurs mais qui n'avaient pas besoin d'autres noms que désespoir et dépression.

Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis six mois, quand il avait été autorisé à revoir sa famille pendant une courte semaine.

Les bons souvenirs revenaient les premiers, et avec eux, la joie, l'euphorie, l'espoir. Mais c'était encore plus fort cette fois car les Détraqueurs avaient mystérieusement disparu. Peut-être pour de bon, enfin ?

Quelqu'un osa allumer la lumière et John vit les yeux brillants de larmes de ses camarades.

« Si les Détraqueurs sont partis, est-ce que ça veut dire que les sorciers ont disparu aussi ? », demanda quelqu'un.

Aussitôt, les visages se durcirent, les poings se serrèrent.

« Allons voir, dit John d'une voix tremblante de colère. Et si nous les trouvons… »

Il n'avait aucun besoin de terminer sa phrase, car, en cet instant, ils partageaient tous la même pensée. Quelques-uns se contentèrent d'approuver d'un mouvement brusque de la tête puis s'organisèrent afin de défoncer la porte.

Lorsque John sortit du dortoir, le vent lui caressa le visage et il en inspira une bouffée avec délice. Il lui semblait que l'air nocturne avait une odeur différente de celui du jour. Celui-ci était sec et il puait la sueur d'un labeur inutile. Le travail des champs était un travail de machine. Les sorciers, qui pouvaient faire de telles merveilles en agitant un bâton, n'avaient pas besoin d'eux pour labourer la terre. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de les briser, lui et ses camarades, et de contrôler leurs proches. Comment son épouse Vivian aurait-elle pu résister sachant qu'un claquement de doigt d'un sorcier pouvait le faire exécuter sans qu'elle ait jamais pu le revoir ?

Les sorciers allaient payer pour avoir fait de sa femme, et plus encore de ses enfants, des inconnus à ses yeux. John leur vouait un amour tendre et douloureux, inversement proportionnel au temps qu'il avait le droit de passer avec eux.

À côté de lui, ses camarades couraient pour forcer les portes des dépôts d'outils. Il suffisait de briser des lampes pour mettre le feu à des outils en bois et on obtenait une torche improvisée. John fabriqua la sienne mais en dédaignait la lumière au profit de celle de la lune et des étoiles. Ce spectacle autrefois si familier lui était devenu presque étranger.

Les fenêtres du dortoir étaient trop hautes pour qu'on puisse voir le ciel.

Ce fut soudainement comme si dix-sept années lui tombaient sur le dos. Pas les dix-sept ans de sa vie laborieuse et monotone – il avait largement eu le temps de les apprécier, et les Détraqueurs de rendre son jugement encore plus horrible – mais plutôt les dix-sept ans qu'il n'avait _pas_ eus.

John se souvenait parfaitement de lui en 1999 : jeune marié, promis à une brillante carrière dans un secteur professionnel en plein boom, l'informatique. Même s'il retrouvait sa famille, même s'il était libre de nouveau, cette vie-là (la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir) lui avait été arrachée et elle était partie pour toujours.

Dix-sept ans de la lumière de la lune, douze ans de la vie de son fils, six ans de celle de sa fille. Combien de nuits avec sa femme ? Combien d'heures de musiques, de films, de rire ? Combien de bulletins de salaire, de vacances à l'étranger, d'ennuyeux repas dominicaux ? Combien de temps avait-il manqué ? Était-ce simplement quantifiable ?

John aurait voulu le quantifier pour pouvoir le faire payer aux sorciers au centuple. La foule en colère qui l'entourait lui donnait une sensation de plénitude, d'énergie. Les Détraqueurs, pensa t-il, vous vidaient non seulement de toute joie mais aussi de toute énergie. Pourquoi se battre alors que plus rien n'en valait la peine ? Que plus rien ne comptait, que plus rien n'avait de sens ?

Mais c'était fini tout cela. Le monde avait à nouveau un sens et il était clair, défini. Nous contre eux. Eux contre nous.

Hélas, les sorciers avaient eux aussi perçu le départ des Détraqueurs et, sachant les Moldus en surnombre, ils avaient pris la fuite.

Après de nombreuses démonstrations de dépit, la foule se dispersa. Chacun ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et à comment le retrouver.

John prit plein sud. Il n'avait que ses jambes mais elles n'allaient pas lui faire défaut. Il retrouverait Vivian, Emily et Matt et aucun sorcier ne les séparerait plus jamais.

* * *

Kévin regardait le plafond de la masure exiguë dans laquelle il habitait depuis deux jours. Même les murs avaient une détestable odeur de sel.

Cinq jours de navigation sur des courants particulièrement violents séparaient l'île du Chaos du reste du monde. Il était impossible d'y transplaner. Un Portoloin était totalement exclu car il aurait attiré toutes les attentions sur le refuge secret de la Confrérie. Il aurait pu y aller en utilisant l'antimagie mais il aurait dû laisser Rosemary derrière lui, alors qu'elle avait toujours désiré rejoindre la Confrérie.

Après que Deimos l'ait frappé (la bosse lui faisait encore mal), c'était Rosemary qui, cachée parmi les Sang-mêlés, l'avait récupéré et réveillé. Ils avaient fui le château ensemble et transplané au bord de la mer. Depuis, ils attendaient.

Pour meubler son ennui, Kévin tentait donc d'apprendre la Legilimancie. Sa mère lui avait appris à protéger ses pensées mais pas à se glisser dans la tête des autres. Elle serait sans doute fière quand elle saurait qu'il avait appris tout seul.

Kévin tourna une page de son livre. Le nouveau chapitre parlait de la Legilimancie sans baguette. Elle permettait de savoir ce qui passait par la tête des gens grâce à un simple contact visuel. Voldemort était devenu un tel expert en la matière qu'il se vantait de toujours savoir quand on lui mentait.

Kévin étudia soigneusement la théorie. Puis, il alla poliment demander à Rosemary de s'entraîner sur elle. C'était son tour de préparer le dîner et elle s'affairait autour de la table de la « cuisine ».

« Rosemary… », commença-t-il.

Elle leva la tête et une pensée traversa l'esprit de Kévin comme un flash :

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, cet abruti ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, pour la blesser ainsi ? »_, se dit-il aussitôt.

« Tout va bien, Rosemary ? », demanda t-il.

« Parfaitement bien. », répondit-elle avec son sourire le plus ensoleillé.

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

Kévin se tut et, durant tout le repas, il ne cessa de la regarder dans les yeux pour obtenir quelques bribes de ses pensées. Il savait que Rosemary était dévorée par l'ambition, que c'était une espionne donc une très bonne menteuse. Mais il pensait qu'elle aimait sincèrement être avec lui. D'après ses pensées, cela avait été le cas au début mais elle s'était lassée de lui depuis longtemps. Elle ne restait auprès de lui que pour une seule raison, que Kévin voulait lui arracher à tout prix. Il se sentait comme perdu dans un épais brouillard où la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher était ce « Pourquoi ? ».

Il n'eut pas la réponse lors du dîner, mais Rosemary pensa à un moment qu'elle avait hâte d'écrire dans son journal. Cela sembla étrange à Kévin : Rosemary n'était pas le genre de personne à coucher ses secrets sur le papier. Néanmoins, il resta éveillé et, tard dans la nuit, il la vit se lever et la suivit.

De la lumière sortait de sous la porte de la cuisine et, en appuyant son oreille contre le mur, il pouvait entendre le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Rosemary était partie pour une balade sur le littoral, il se mit à fouiller la cuisine de fond en comble. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait sous une lame de plancher qui ne grinçait pas assez, car il y avait une liasse de papier en dessous.

Il s'assit par terre pour la lire. C'était bel et bien une sorte de journal, mais pas intime, un journal de recherches.

_Rencontré Kévin. Ai fait semblant de croire au « Dieu du Chaos » et il m'a raconté que les Fondateurs l'avaient scellé sous Poudlard. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il était l'élu, le seul qui pouvait Le libérer. - Le « Dieu du Chaos » doit être une énorme réserve d'antimagie et le pouvoir des Kria doit être la clé pour briser le Sceau des Fondateurs._

_Le Sceau des Fondateurs doit être imparfait pour que les Cavaliers du Chaos puissent encore utiliser de l'antimagie._

Un peu plus loin :

_Fait des recherches. La Confrérie du Chaos remonte au Moyen-Âge et, à leur époque, de nombreux sorciers ont disparu. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire._

_…_

_J'en suis sûre maintenant, la source du pouvoir de la Confrérie est un Cristal ! Dès que j'ai su que Voldemort avait utilisé un peuple entier de sorciers à des fins mystérieuses, j'ai eu des soupçons mais lorsque j'ai vu le Cristal, mes soupçons sont devenus des certitudes._

_…_

_J'ai relu ce journal et développé une théorie assez crédible sur ce qui s'est passé :_

_En transformant sa magie en antimagie, les fondateurs de la Confrérie ont dû trouver le moyen de s'approprier le pouvoir de leur Cristal. Ils seraient devenus extrêmement puissants si les Fondateurs ne les avaient pas arrêtés à temps. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, le sceau que les Fondateurs ont posé sur le Cristal laisse échapper un peu d'antimagie, ce qui a permis aux créateurs du Cristal de fonder une Confrérie de fanatiques pour le récupérer. Mais les Fondateurs ont été très malins en scellant le Cristal sous une __école de sorcellerie__, lui garantissant une excellente protection. _

_Voldemort devait protéger le Cristal du Chaos, c'est pourquoi Léna Whitebird voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de lui. Il s'en est probablement inspiré pour faire son propre Cristal, dont il voulait s'approprier la puissance sans le dénaturer. Une chance qu'il n'en ait pas encore trouvé le moyen lorsqu'on l'a tué ! _

…

_Kévin m'a dit que Léna désignait les nouveaux adeptes. Il m'a montré la marque qui l'identifiait comme un membre de la Confrérie. Il doit y avoir une Clé qui permet de contrôler le Cristal du Chaos, et c'est le Maître du Chaos qui l'a. _

…

_Demandé à Kévin s'il y avait un signe distinctif qui identifiait le Maître du Chaos et il m'a parlé d'une pierre que sa mère porte montée en boucle d'oreille et que tous les autres maîtres ont possédée avant elle._

…

_Des Détraqueurs ont obéi au doigt et à l'œil à Kévin car Léna le leur a ordonné. La Clé de Léna doit aussi lui donner le pouvoir sur les Détraqueurs. _

Et, enfin, le paragraphe le plus récent, dont l'encre bleue ne s'était pas encore ternie :

_Finalement, j'ai deviné le plan de Léna Whitebird. Elle va utiliser les Détraqueurs pour entrer dans Poudlard, utiliser Kévin pour briser le Sceau des Fondateurs et utiliser la Clé pour se rendre maître du pouvoir du Cristal tout entier. _

_(Si Kévin n'est pas au courant de la vraie nature du « Chaos », les autres membres doivent aussi l'ignorer. Léna ne veut donc pas partager la puissance du Cristal, et d'ailleurs, qui voudrait partager un tel pouvoir ?)_

Kévin remit brutalement le monceau de papier sous le plancher. Rosemary se trompait. Le Dieu du Chaos existait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait le plus en colère, le fait qu'elle l'avait trahi ou le fait qu'elle mettait en doute sa religion.

Ou le fait qu'elle le faisait douter de sa religion ?

Il y avait quelques années, Kévin aurait oublié les théories de Rosemary aussi vite qu'il les avait lues car il était certain, absolument certain de sa foi. Mais depuis, il avait vu le monde et ce que disait Rosemary semblait être dans sa logique. Il ne voulait pas être un fanatique comme Bellatrix Lestrange, mais il ne voulait pas non plus croire aveuglément en les écrits de Rosemary. Les insinuations qu'elle faisait sur sa mère étaient dégoûtantes et fausses.

Mais si Rosemary avait raison à propos du Chaos, comment sa mère aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? Elle était le Maître du Chaos et elle était bien trop intelligente pour se faire duper par une fausse religion.

Lorsqu'il se releva, sa décision était prise. Il allait abandonner Rosemary ici. Après tout, elle le méritait pour l'avoir trompé. Il allait se rendre seul sur l'Île, parler avec sa mère et elle lui expliquerait tout.

Il se matérialisa dans le couloir des anciens Maîtres. Le tapis était toujours d'un rouge un peu passé, l'air sentait encore la poussière et le cœur de Kévin se réchauffa. Il était rentré chez lui.

Étrangement, la première personne qu'il croisa fut son père. Kévin l'aimait beaucoup, car il avait pris plus que sa part dans son éducation, mais sa mère l'avait toujours traité avec un léger mépris qui avait fini par déteindre sur son fils. Il le considérait comme un peu « bébête ».

Après avoir étreint son père, celui-ci lui demanda :

« Kévin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Nous ne t'attendions pas aussi tôt. Et ton amie ? »

« Elle m'a laissé tomber. »

« Dommage, ta mère voulait vraiment la rencontrer. »

« Justement, où est maman ? »

« Elle est très occupée pour l'instant. Tu la verras dans une minute. »

Mais Kévin n'avait pas envie d'attendre sur place. Une fois le bonheur de se retrouver un endroit familier passé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer les portraits des Maîtres du Chaos. La pierre qu'ils portaient tous, qu'elle soit sur une chevalière, un collier ou une broche, attirait son regard.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre une tasse de thé ? »

Konstantin Kria se rengorgea. Il appréciait plus que son épouse anglaise de prendre du thé à toute heure de la journée.

Alors que son père préparait le thé, Kévin remarqua qu'il le couvait d'un regard inquiet. Dès qu'il croisa son regard, un autre flot de pensées étrangères envahit son esprit en un éclair:

_« J'espère que Léna ne va pas trop lui déranger l'esprit. Qui sait combien de souvenirs elle va affecter en effaçant les traces du Cristal de Voldemort ? Oui, je sais, « c'est absolument nécessaire, notre fils n'est pas un imbécile, il va tout deviner dès qu'il verra le Cristal du Chaos sous le Sceau sauf si on efface sa mémoire. » Mais tout de même… Pourvu qu'elle ne trouve rien d'autre… S'il a le moindre doute, induit par cette Rosemary ou pas, Léna ne va pas hésiter à l'effacer… »_

Son père regardait Kévin d'un air de plus en plus triste, ne se doutant pas de l'intrusion superficielle de son fils dans son esprit. Mais il remarqua bien que Kévin devenait horriblement pâle et il se précipita à ses côtés, de peur qu'il s'évanouisse.

« Papa, pourquoi maman et toi n'avez pas eu d'autres enfants… que moi ? », réussit-il à murmurer entre ses dents après plusieurs minutes.

Si toutes les théories de Rosemary étaient vraies et que sa mère le savait… Si elle lui mentait depuis des années pour se servir de lui… Alors, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en particulier, juste d'un moyen de briser le Sceau.

« Nous n'avons jamais réussi à en avoir d'autres. »

_« Dieu merci, j'ai réussi à échanger la potion de fertilité de Léna pour une potion contraceptive, et elle ne s'en est jamais aperçue. Si tu n'avais pas été un pion, mais un pion remplaçable, tu ne sais pas à quel point ta vie aurait été plus horrible, mon pauvre enfant… »_

« Pourquoi restes-tu avec elle ? s'écria Kévin les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne t'aime pas ! Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais épousé si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle l'avait fait pour que j'aie une vraie famille. », ajouta t-il en pensée et il se mit à pleurer lentement.

« Ne sois pas désolé pour moi, dit Konstantin en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. Ta mère m'a toujours tout dit. Je sais qu'elle me méprise. Mais je l'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Je ferai tout ce qu'elle demande. »

_« Il est honnête_, se dit Kévin en lisant les pensées de son père. _Il m'a toujours protégé du mieux qu'il le pouvait. »_

« Papa, tu es mon héros. C'est pourquoi je suis vraiment désolé de faire ça. Oubliettes ! »

Konstantin reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard. Il se dit qu'il devait s'être assoupi une vingtaine de minutes, comme cela lui arrivait souvent quand il se sentait seul.

* * *

_« Ce doit être un fantasme_, se dit Nezumi en apercevant Kévin dans sa chambre. Puis elle remarqua qu'il était sale et qu'il avait l'air au bout du rouleau. _Ou un rêve vraiment très bizarre. »_, rajouta t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, dit Kévin en voyant son air étonné. Je ne savais pas où aller. »

« Non, non, répondit-elle aussitôt. Si tu as des ennuis, tu as bien fait de venir ici. Mais comment es-tu entré au fait ? »

« J'ai brisé les barrières de Poudlard, je pouvais bien briser celles de ta maison. Je ne me voyais pas sonner à la porte en portant ça. »

Il tira sur son T-shirt sale.

« Tu veux dire que tu as voyagé d'Angleterre jusqu'au Japon sans bagages, sans argent ? »

« Je devais disparaître, s'écria aussitôt Kévin. Autrement, elle aurait tout de suite envoyé tous ses serviteurs à mes trousses. »

Nezumi ne savait pas qui était « elle » mais elle trouvait que cela ressemblait à un accès de paranoïa. Elle avait envie d'aller chercher de la nourriture et des vêtements pour Kévin mais il avait l'air si désespéré et hystérique à la fois qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul. Finalement, elle décida que ce dont il avait besoin de manière la plus urgente était de soutien moral.

« Kévin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis seul. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu avais raison à propos de Rosemary. Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle m'utilisait juste pour… je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Ma propre mère ne veut que se servir de moi. Mon père m'aime mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui. Il est bien trop dévoué à ma mère pour lui désobéir. Bref, je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Il eut un petit rire triste :

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant à quel point j'ai besoin d'un foyer. Avec Rosemary, je me sentais chez moi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vécu avec mes parents mais j'avais toujours un endroit où rentrer, un endroit où des gens qui m'aimaient m'attendaient. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais à l'époque. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il n'y a pas un être humain sur cette fichue planète qui se soucie un tant soit peu de moi en tant que personne. »

« Il y a moi. », dit Nezumi.

« Oui, mais tu me connais à peine. Tu ne sais même pas mon vrai nom. »

« Alors, dis le moi. Fais moi un résumé de tout ce que je dois savoir. »

Kévin commença à raconter, d'abord en ânonnant un peu, son vrai nom, sa famille, la Confrérie du Chaos, les préceptes de son ancienne religion. Puis, sa voix devint un peu plus forte et assurée alors qu'il racontait sa rencontre avec Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Il peignit (légèrement à son avantage) la façon dont il avait participé à la destruction de Voldemort. Finalement, sa voix retomba avec le récit de la trahison de Rosemary et des plans de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il eut finit son histoire, l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Nezumi et Kévin étaient allongés sur le lit tout habillés, l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Kévin, il ne faut pas que tu sois désespéré, dit Nezumi. Tu as ce que beaucoup n'ont pas, une raison de vivre : empêcher ta mère de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche mais, si je réussis à l'arrêter, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? La vengeance n'est pas une fin en soi. »

« Tu sais, Kévin, plus je te connais, plus je t'aime. »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes… bien ? »

« Non. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès notre première rencontre. »

Il se redressa brutalement et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu veux dire la fois où tu m'as hurlé dessus soi-disant parce que j'avais volé ta place au classement ? », dit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

« Non, la fois juste avant. Tu m'as bousculée alors que tu sortais de chez le directeur, et que moi, j'y allais. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. »

« C'est normal, ça n'avait rien de mémorable pour toi. Mais, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti quelque chose… Une attirance violente, exactement comme si nous étions les deux pôles d'un aimant. C'est probablement hormonal. »

« Est-ce que sous ce discours froid et scientifique tu es en train de me dire que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour moi ? »

« Exactement. Après ça, je me suis sentie tellement stupide. Après tout, je ne te connaissais même pas. Comment aurais-je pu être attirée par toi ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Je n'avais pas planifié de « grande passion » dans ma vie : au contraire, je m'étais préparée à rester célibataire pour ne pas finir mère au foyer, comme toutes les femmes de cette société. Et surtout pas de petit ami à Honshû, j'aurais risqué de me faire renvoyer, après tous mes efforts. Bref, tu me gênais, j'étais en colère contre moi, et j'ai reporté cette colère sur toi. J'ai décidé de te faire partir par tous les moyens. Si j'ai finalement accepté de devenir ton amie, c'était parce que je me suis dit que, peut-être que si je te connaissais mieux, cette passion disparaîtrait. Mais non. En fait, ça a empiré, même après que tu sois parti. »

Kévin fronça les sourcils. Il effleura la main de Nezumi et réussit à capter son regard :

_« Mon Dieu, ça doit être le pire moment de ma vie. La Confession d'Amour sans Espoir. Mais ne commence pas à avoir des regrets. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Si tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu l'aimais, il aurait peut-être fini par se foutre en l'air. »_

« Tu n'utilises jamais l'Occlumancie, Nezumi ? »

« Pas quand je suis avec mes amis et ma famille. Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as regardé dans mon esprit ? »

Il ne réussit qu'à prendre un air coupable et, la seconde d'après, une gifle claqua violemment sur sa joue.

« Kévin, ça ne se fait pas ! »

« Je sais, mais après ce que ma mère et Rosemary m'ont fait, je veux être sûr qu'on ne me ment plus. »

« Tu as réussi à voir la vérité dans l'esprit de Rosemary et celui de ton père simplement parce qu'ils croyaient que tu ne connaissais pas la Legilimancie, et donc qu'ils ne dissimulaient pas une partie de leurs pensées en ta présence. Mais, pour la quasi-totalité des sorciers, tu ne pourras voir dans leur esprit que ce qu'ils t'autoriseront à voir. Pas la vérité. Même moi, après que tu m'aies dit que tu étais un Legilimens, j'aurais pu utiliser l'Occlumancie pour te mentir et tu n'as que ma parole que je ne l'ai pas fait et que je t'aime sincèrement. Tu vas devoir l'accepter. »

« Et comment je fais pour savoir qui est digne de confiance ou pas ? »

« Aucun acteur ne peut jouer un rôle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il faut passer du temps avec les gens, apprendre à les connaître et, après, on sait. Moi, par exemple, est-ce que j'ai l'étoffe d'une manipulatrice ? »

« Je dirais que non, à moins que tu ne sois encore une meilleure actrice que Rosemary. »

« Pas très probable, non ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge.

« Zut, c'est bientôt le petit-déjeuner ! Ma salle de bain personnelle est au fond du couloir, tu peux aller te laver là sans risquer d'être dérangé. Je vais te chercher des vêtements. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour te présenter à mon père, bien sûr ! Tu es un invité ici, pas un clandestin ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte comme histoire ? »

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? »

« Je me suis rendu à Honshû d'abord. C'est maintenant le quartier général de tous les sorciers pro-Voldemort. Dès qu'ils ont établi que j'étais un ancien élève de l'école, ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais je leur ai dit que je te cherchais et ils m'ont appris avec quelque réticence que tu avais eu ton diplôme et que tu étais rentrée chez toi. Ils ont essayé de me dissuader d'y aller, disant que je risquerais d'être agressé par des Moldus. »

« C'est faux. Il y a trop de sorciers dans ce village pour qu'ils essaient de nous agresser. »

« Des Sang-Impurs ? »

« Oui. Ils se sont réfugiés ici après que les Moldus leur aient fait la chasse. Mon père est assez riche et puissant pour rejoindre le clan des Sang-Purs s'il le veut mais être parmi des Sang-mêlés ne le gêne pas. En fait, qu'on soit sous un dictature ou une démocratie, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne quittera jamais cette maison.

Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. Nous allons lui dire que tu es un élève d'Honshû, un de mes amis. Tu es venu me rendre visite et je t'ai invité pour la journée. Mais, en fait, je vais m'enfuir avec toi dès ce soir. »

« Quoi ? », balbutia Kévin en entendant la dernière phrase.

« Écoute, Kévin, j'ai détesté le régime de Voldemort. Je ne veux pas que toute cette histoire recommence avec Léna Whitebird comme nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous pouvons facilement arrêter Léna si nous le faisons avant qu'elle prenne tout le pouvoir du Cristal. Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, avec toi ou sans toi. Mais je préférerais avec. »

« D'accord, mais d'abord j'aimerais passer voir le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me reste, ma tante Kathryna. »

« Je me demandais quand tu allais parler d'elle, Kathryna Kria, la chef d'État. Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la voir au lieu de moi. », dit Nezumi, presque douloureusement.

« Ma mère m'a parlé de Kathryna une seule fois en tout et pour tout. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était stérile et que si elle me voyait, elle essaierait de faire de moi son héritier. Ma mère m'a peut-être toujours manipulé mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ait menti au sujet de Kathryna. Je te fais confiance, et pas à elle. »

« Merci, Kévin. »

« Félicitations, Nezumi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ton diplôme. Je sais à quel point ça comptait pour toi. »

Il lui fit le plus charmant des sourires, et elle sourit aussi, un peu.

* * *

Dès que Deimos déposa les chefs d'État à Blackwell, ils s'enfuirent comme des lâches dans leur propre pays. Ils décidèrent cependant de se parler quelques heures plus tard via le réseau des cheminées, pour une conférence où ils décideraient des actions à entreprendre. Bientôt des Sang-Purs commencèrent à affluer à Blackwell, racontant la désertion générale des Détraqueurs et la révolte des Moldus. Deimos ricana quand il comprit que tous ces nobles avaient abandonné leurs serviteurs Sang-Impurs à la merci des Moldus. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient rassemblés aussi et, quand ils apprendraient que leurs anciens maîtres n'étaient pas infaillibles et plus lâches qu'ils ne le pensaient, ils ne tarderaient pas à se révolter eux aussi.

Deimos contacta son père pour lui demander l'autorisation de le représenter à la conférence et s'y présenta, débordant d'impatience. Mais il ne tarda pas à réaliser que ce groupe de dictateurs prétendument sanguinaires n'était qu'une bande de mollassons. En fait, les Sang-Purs se savaient trop peu nombreux pour exercer le pouvoir sans un plein contrôle sur les autres sorciers et sur les Détraqueurs, qui permettaient de maintenir les Moldus sous leur coupe.

Comme on ne disposait pas des archives de Voldemort, on convoqua des Mangemorts, qui rapportèrent que Voldemort avait déterminé que les Détraqueurs avaient été créés et étaient contrôlés par une secte, la Confrérie du Chaos, et plus particulièrement, son chef. On ne connaissait pas la cachette de Léna Whitebird mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'on la retrouverait, et qu'on lui arracherait le moyen de contrôler cette force immense et indispensable que constituaient les Détraqueurs.

Mais qu'en était-il des autres sorciers ? Ils pouvaient apprendre à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, ils le faisaient probablement en ce moment même !

C'est alors qu'un Mangemort du nom de Yaxley se présenta et offrit aux chefs d'État une solution au delà de leurs rêves les plus fous.

Il fut décidé à l'unanimité sauf une voix que le projet Empreinte 2.0 serait utilisé pour reprendre le contrôle des Sang-Impurs. Le temps que ceux-ci compensent leur manque d'apprentissage du combat, le temps que les Moldus se réarment, le professeur Yaxley aurait achevé son travail et on aurait mis la main sur Léna Whitebird.

* * *

« Nous devons partir. », dit Stanislas d'un ton ferme.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je abandonner tout ce qui est ma vie depuis plus de quinze ans ? »

« Je ne vais pas le dire. Je vais vous le montrer. »

Stanislas fixa tant bien que mal au mur une feuille blanche, et commença à écrire dessus avec un gros feutre. Il avait l'attitude d'un conférencier sérieux mais son public ne consistait en tout et pour tout que d'un fermier et de sa fille, assis sur des chaises de cuisine.

« Lors de la Seconde Guerre, les loups-garous étaient cinq millions. Aujourd'hui, les loups-garous sont quinze millions. Cela peut sembler beaucoup mais cela signifie que, sur dix-sept années, chaque loup-garou n'a engendré que deux de ses semblables.

Et, hier soir, chaque loup-garou a mordu quelqu'un, donc leur population globale a doublé. Trente millions de loups-garous en une nuit ! »

« Peut-être qu'ils vont s'arrêter, dit le père de Lucy. Trente millions de loups-garous, c'est une armée suffisante pour les Sang-Purs. »

« Trente millions de loups-garous, c'est déjà bien trop pour eux. D'accord, les loups-garous sont un atout énorme en temps de guerre mais, une fois la paix venue, ils sont ingérables. Après la Seconde Guerre, Voldemort a dû donner aux loup-garous un territoire aussi large que ce domaine, et ils n'étaient que cinq millions à l'époque ! »

« Alors, les Sangs-Purs n'y sont pour rien, dit Lucy. Deimos agit de son propre chef. »

Elle échangea avec Stanislas un long regard grave. Comme son père la regardait avec incompréhension, Lucy lui expliqua cet échange quasi-télépathique :

« Nous connaissons Deimos Greyback, le chef de l'armée loup-garou. Il ne va pas s'arrêter. »

« Mais les loups-garous doivent bien avoir des proies ! À qui va t-il s'attaquer avec trente millions ou plus de ses semblables ? »

« À la seule proie à leur mesure : les Moldus du monde entier. »

« C'est complètement fou ! Aucun sorcier n'a pu approuver ça ! Nous ne représentons qu'un pour cent de la population, nous avons besoin des Moldus ! »

« Peut-être que Deimos a jugé que les plans des Sang-Purs étaient trop… pacifiques et qu'il a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Les loups-garous vont massacrer des Moldus, et sans autorisation de qui que ce soit. Si vous restez ici, vous risquerez de devenir l'un d'entre eux. »

« Pas question ! s'écria le père de Lucy. Je préfère encore partir. Mais pour aller où ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, il m'a dit qu'il habitait désormais chez son vieil ami Lucius Malfoy. Le village autour du manoir Malfoy est le deuxième lieu le plus important de la résistance sorcière, ce qui en fait un endroit stratégique mais pas trop dangereux comparé à Poudlard. Je ne vois pourquoi on nous refuserait là-bas. »

« Soit, dit le père de Lucy d'un ton amer. Je suppose que j'ai jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour arranger mes affaires ici. »

Il sortit sans un mot de plus. Lucy se leva et prit le bras de Stanislas :

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il est furieux d'abandonner la ferme mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, pour notre sécurité à tous. »

« Il ne m'aime pas. », dit Stanislas.

« Tu es froid, logique et sophistiqué alors que c'est un homme simple, jovial et instinctif. Tu détestes les animaux, les plantes et la campagne alors qu'il ne supporte pas les grimoires, les érudits et les appartements étroits et sombres. À vrai dire, je suis surprise que vous vous entendiez aussi bien. Et si ça peut te consoler, lorsque nous serons en Angleterre, je suis sûre que ton père me jugera naïve, stupide et faible et que je devrai le supporter aussi. »

« Quelle ambiance ! », s'exclama Stanislas, avant d'embrasser doucement Lucy.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son père n'abandonna pas facilement la ferme. Alors qu'il était d'ordinaire presque trop facile à plumer, il la vendit à un prix très élevé et jura à Lucy qu'il la rachèterait après la guerre. Elle le surprit une fois à effleurer l'un des murs de la grange, la nostalgie déjà sur son visage.

Lucy se sentait aussi nostalgique parce que, quand elle était partie pour la première fois, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque part sur Terre un havre, un endroit où les choses étaient simples et bonnes. Mais désormais, ce havre-là avait disparu et elle savait qu'elle devrait construire le sien ailleurs.

Les adieux du père de Lucy à la Finlande durèrent presque tout le temps que la pleine lune leur avait imparti. Heureusement, le voyage jusqu'au manoir Malfoy fut instantané grâce au Portoloin qu'il fit lui-même. Chaque camp fut donc au courant de son déplacement mais, maintenant que la rébellion sévissait au grand jour, n'importe quel sorcier pouvait la rejoindre librement.

Dès qu'elle se matérialisa à l'intérieur du village, Lucy sentit quelque chose heurter sa jambe. C'était un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans. Il était très mignon, les cheveux blonds, et rappelait quelque chose à Lucy sans qu'elle pût mettre le doigt dessus.

« Hé toi, dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa taille, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne devrais pas être là. »

« C'est exact. », dit une femme brune qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas tranquille.

Elle devait avoir la quarantaine mais elle était encore très belle. Ses yeux bleus, identiques à ceux de son fils, pétillèrent de malice quand elle le prit dans ses bras :

« J'étais venue vous accueillir. Apparemment, ce bon petit diable en a eu vent et a échappé à son précepteur pour venir vous voir en premier. »

« Je pensais que le fils de Sev aurait mon âge et qu'on pourrait jouer ! »

« Il appelle mon père « Sev » ? », dit Stanislas, interloqué.

« Oui, je sais. Ça l'énerve beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Arsinoé Malfoy et voici mon fils, Asclépios. »

* * *

Léna Whitebird crevait de rage.

Son plan parfait jusque dans ses moindres rouages venait de tomber par terre. Quelqu'un avait appris l'importance de Kévin et l'avait fait disparaître.

Léna doutait qu'il soit mort, car Kévin ne se serait pas fait tuer sans laisser de traces de lutte derrière lui. Elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'il ait fait une fugue. D'après le Cavalier du Chaos qui avait fouillé ses affaires, il apprenait la Legilimancie mais la seule personne sur laquelle il aurait pu l'utiliser était sa petite amie, et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre d'elle qui lui aurait fait fuir sa propre mère.

Non, il devait avoir été enlevé. Dans cette éventualité, la première personne qu'elle soupçonnait était bien sûr Kathryna Kria.

Hélas, les portes de Kiev étaient définitivement fermées aux Cavaliers du Chaos : chaque personne, avant d'entrer dans la ville, devait montrer qu'il ne possédait pas la marque de la Confrérie. C'était une procédure extrêmement longue et laborieuse pour les gardiens de la cité mais Kathryna haïssait Léna à mort, et donc suffisamment pour la leur imposer.

« Maître, Rosemary Londubat vient d'arriver. »

Rosemary bien sûr… C'était une espionne, et pas encore une initiée donc indétectable par Kathryna !

« Amenez-là moi. »

Rosemary entra quelques minutes plus tard. Elle portait toujours la cape et la capuche qui l'avaient protégée des embruns lors de ses cinq jours en mer. Elle donna à Léna l'impression d'être une jeune fille des plus quelconques, mais c'était après tout le talent des espions de se fondre dans le décor.

« Rosemary, est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée d'où se trouve mon fils ? »

« Madame, il s'est complètement volatilisé. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est, à vrai dire ça ne lui ressemble pas de disparaître comme ça. »

« Et vous avez toujours l'intention de nous rejoindre ? »

« Bien sûr, madame. »

« Alors, Rosemary, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce que le velours, j'ai une mission pour vous. »

* * *

**Rendez vous le mois prochain pour le chapitre suivant "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang". Après, ça devrait aller plus vite, j'en suis déjà à la fin du chapitre 5.**


	2. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

_« Elle comprit tout à coup que l'amour était l'instant où le cœur est sur le point d'éclater. »_

Extrait du dernier chapitre de Millénium 1 : Les hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes, par Stieg Larsson

**2 :** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

« Nezumi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissant d'être ici avec moi. »

Kévin la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux qui l'auraient fait rougir dans d'autres circonstances.

« Arrête de faire ça, Kévin, arrête-toi tout de suite. »

« Arrêter de faire quoi ? »

« De tomber amoureux de moi par gratitude et par nécessité. »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher, indigné :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux de toi ! »

« C'est parfait alors. Continue. »

Il se remit à marcher, impassible mais étrangement piqué au vif par la mise en garde de Nezumi. _N'est-elle pas censée m'aimer ?_

La vision des nombreux dômes dorés de Kiev interrompit ses réflexions. Ils marchèrent droit vers les gardes et, dès qu'on fit un geste pour les contrôler, Kévin retira sa capuche, leva la tête et activa ses Yeux. Le visage des gardes passa aussitôt de la froideur à une sorte d'adoration respectueuse. Quand Kévin fit signe à Nezumi, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, de le rejoindre, ils la regardèrent avec un respect égal, mais cette fois empreint de curiosité.

Deux hommes se détachèrent du groupe et Kévin leur adressa la parole en russe. Ils lui expliquèrent que, si lui ou son père devaient venir un jour à Kiev, Kathryna Kria leur avait ordonné de les guider jusqu'à elle. Kévin accepta et ils firent venir une voiture à cheval.

Par la vitre de la voiture, il admira la beauté de Kiev, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les rues étaient désertes. Après la prise de pouvoir de sa tante, elle avait chassé les Moldus de Kiev, en en faisant la capitale des Sang-Purs locaux, désormais leur refuge face à l'hostilité des Moldus et des autres sorciers.

Leur véhicule s'arrêta aux portes d'un bâtiment de style baroque, mais assez modeste comparé aux cathédrales et palais qu'il avait aperçus. Il était complètement séparé des autres par une grille de fer forgé ornée d'un gigantesque K.

« Bienvenue à la résidence Kria, monsieur. », dit l'un des gardes. Il essaya d'aider Nezumi à descendre mais elle se contenta de sauter à terre avec désinvolture.

Même si un valet de pied les annonça avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Kathryna, Kévin fut assez impressionné du sang-froid de sa tante. Elle ressemblait tant à son père et à lui-même que la voir lui fit chaud au cœur et mal à la fois.

Tout d'abord, elle ne dit rien et s'avança vers lui, ses grands yeux gris froids et inexpressifs. Puis elle le serra dans ses bras avec une chaleur qui le surprit.

« Si tu viens ici pour y rester, mon plus grand rêve vient de se réaliser. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _rester ici_ ? »

« Konstantin ne va jamais quitter Léna et je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, dit Kathryna d'une voix neutre mais sous laquelle Kévin pouvait deviner une tristesse inouïe. Ce qui fait de toi mon héritier présomptif, si tu acceptes cette charge. »

« Je n'y ai pas encore pensé, dit Kévin. En fait, je suis venu passer quelque temps ici avec vous et aussi vous demander de l'aide pour vaincre ma mère. Je peux me charger d'elle seul mais elle n'est pas sans protection. »

« C'est intéressant que tu me fasses cette demande. Les Sang-Purs ont désespérément besoin de retrouver Léna pour reprendre le contrôle des Détraqueurs. Si tu acceptes de leur donner l'endroit où elle se trouve, ils enverront leurs meilleurs combattants pour t'aider à la vaincre et récupérer ses pouvoirs. »

Kévin ressentait un profond malaise à cette idée. Contrairement aux chefs d'État, il savait que le pouvoir sur les Détraqueurs ne pouvait être partagé en aucune façon. Lorsqu'ils le découvriraient, les dirigeants de tous les pays se mettraient à se battre pour obtenir ce sésame vers le pouvoir absolu. Kévin n'était pas un saint mais il ne voulait pas plonger le monde dans une Troisième Guerre Mondiale, merci beaucoup.

À bien y réfléchir, Kévin préférait demander l'aide des Sang-mêlés. Ils présentaient l'énorme avantage d'ignorer, pour beaucoup, l'existence de la Confrérie ; ils ne seraient donc pas tentés de s'emparer de la Clé. Il lui fallait juste espérer qu'ils acceptent de l'écouter et croient en la menace que représentait Léna.

« Heu… Non, je préférerais ne pas leur dire. »

À la grande surprise de Kévin, sa tante ne l'interrogea pas plus sur son étrange refus.

« Vous ne me soupçonnez pas d'être un espion ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Léna ne m'a jamais envoyé d'espions. Pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant, alors que c'est le moment idéal pour se concentrer sur Poudlard ? »

« Vous savez pour Poudlard ? »

« Je sais que les Fondateurs ont volé à la Confrérie la source de leur pouvoir, l'ont mise en sécurité à Poudlard et qu'elle essaie depuis de la récupérer. Je ne suis pas assez bien informée pour connaître les détails. Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour deviner que si tu es ici, et non à Poudlard, c'est que tu t'es enfui et donc que tu es ici de ton propre gré. »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester longtemps. »

« Allez…, dit Kathryna, moqueuse, tu vas bien rester pour t'entraîner un peu ? »

« M'entraîner ?, répéta Kévin, incrédule. Mais j'ai fini mon entraînement il y a des années. »

« Konstantin n'a jamais été aussi doué que moi. Je parie qu'il y a des lacunes dans la maîtrise de ton apprentissage. »

Nezumi put juger de l'habileté de Kathryna à la colère qui se peignit sur le visage de Kévin. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux s'y prendre pour l'inciter à rester le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

John regardait d'un air sombre son écran d'ordinateur. Tandis qu'il tapotait sur le clavier pour corriger son rapport sur l'optimisation des futures usines d'armement, la même scène repassait dans son esprit, pour la millième fois sans doute.

_« Elle est partie, John, disait Vivian, obstinément. À Poudlard. Tu penses que tu peux aller là-bas et la récupérer ? »_

_« À t'entendre, on dirait qu'elle est morte ! »_

_« Justement, je n'en sais rien ! Mais même si elle est vivante, réalise un peu que tu ne vas sans doute jamais la revoir ! »_

_« Alors, tu l'abandonnes ? Ta propre fille ? »_

_« Au début, j'étais comme toi !, s'écria t-elle. Je me disais que je remuerai ciel et terre pour la ramener. Mais je me suis renseignée. Poudlard n'apparaît sur aucune carte, les « Moldus » ne peuvent même pas le voir, encore moins entrer dedans. Emily est hors de notre portée. »_

_« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »_

_« Parce que c'est vrai ! Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait, rien lorsqu'ils ont arraché ma fille en pleurs de mes bras, lorsqu'ils m'ont dit que je ne la reverrai jamais parce que « moi, une méprisable Moldue, j'avais eu l'honneur d'engendrer une sorcière ». Et Matthew qui criait jusqu'à ce qu'ils le frappent ! Tu n'étais même pas là ! »_

_« Je suis désolé, Vivian, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je n'aurais pas dû insinuer que… Tu as raison. Mais je réussirai à trouver un moyen.»_

Le problème était qu'après plusieurs semaines, il n'était pas plus avancé. Entre-temps, un dictateur avait pris le pouvoir en Angleterre. John savait que le régime était autoritaire mais il s'en fichait du moment que le pouvoir était détenu par un Moldu qui planifiait leur « revanche » sur les sorciers. Il était même ravi de mettre ses talents au service du réarmement de la nation. Mais son sang bouillait dès qu'il se rappelait que sa fille était dans le camp opposé. Sans doute maltraitée par les sorciers, elle risquait en plus d'être victime de Moldus, d'être haïe par des Moldus…

Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il n'y avait rien de mal en sa fille. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas être une sorcière.

John fut soudain distrait par des éclats de voix en provenance du couloir, qui lui parvinrent quand un groupe passa devant sa porte ouverte.

« Hé, Hampton, paraît que t'as rencontré un Mangemort ? »

« Comment t'as survécu ? »

« Allez, raconte ! »

« Fichez moi la paix ! »

Le ton était ferme mais la voix fluette. Même sans avoir entendu son nom, John aurait reconnu le jeune ingénieur, Frank Hampton. Il se tenait plutôt à l'écart des autres et avait l'air de marcher sur des œufs en permanence.

« Laissez-le tranquille. », dit-il aux trois autres après avoir passé la tête par la porte de son bureau.

John était assez respecté parmi ses collègues. Ceux-ci choisirent donc d'abandonner la partie pour l'instant et de continuer leur route.

« Entre ici un instant. », dit John à Frank, qui était resté planté au milieu du couloir, hébété.

Un instant, Frank parut sur le point de tourner les talons et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais son visage était aussi de rose de gratitude et il finit par accepter l'invitation de John.

« Tu aurais pu t'en vanter, tu sais ? »

« En fait, je ne suis pas très fier de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. », répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je n'aime pas mentir et, si je vous dis la vérité, vous allez me casser la figure. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Je promets que je ne me mettrai pas en colère mais tu vas devoir me dire toute la vérité, Frank. »

« J'étais localisé près du manoir Malfoy, plus près que les autres. On est allé l'assiéger quand les Détraqueurs ont disparu. Mais nous nous sommes arrêtés aux portes du village. Il y avait bien trop de sorciers à l'intérieur. Nous nous apprêtions à partir quand Lucius Malfoy a demandé à rencontrer certains d'entre nous. »

« Et tu y es allé ? » demanda John, incrédule. Bien des braves ne se seraient pas risqués dans l'antre d'un sorcier, et le courage n'était pas ce qui définissait Frank Hampton.

« J'étais en colère. En fait, j'étais complètement fou, avide de vengeance. Je n'avais rien d'autre qui m'attendait, donc rien à perdre. Je me suis porté volontaire, bien décidé à tuer Malfoy. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point c'était stupide. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

« Hé bien, Lucius Malfoy nous a reçus avec sa femme et son fils. Le message était clair : nous n'étions pas une menace pour lui et les siens. Et c'était assez dur de l'attaquer devant son fils de quatre ans qui jouait aux cubes à côté de nous. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Il nous a dit que Voldemort avait été tué par des sorciers, mais qu'il en restait encore de nombreux qui ne voudraient pas renoncer à leurs privilèges. Il a l'intention de les combattre et il nous a demandé notre aide, et par nous, je veux dire les Moldus. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point il était civil et respectueux, j'ai cessé d'être une brute et je suis redevenu moi-même.

Malfoy nous a demandé de répandre ces informations, ce que j'ai essayé de faire au début. Mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter. Tout le monde a encore trop la haine au cœur pour envisager le fait que les sorciers ne soient pas entièrement mauvais. Certaines personnes m'ont frappé quand je leur ai rapporté cette conversation, d'autres plus raisonnables ont objecté que Lucius Malfoy a vécu sur notre dos pendant de nombreuses années. Ils ont raison, et je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était un ange mais, même s'il ne nous respecte pas vraiment, il s'est comporté comme… un vrai gentleman. »

« Le manoir Malfoy est un véritable endroit ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais me l'indiquer sur une carte ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

* * *

Stanislas ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que l'histoire se répétait, parfois.

« Lucy, _ton père_ m'a dit que tu avais l'intention d'aller à Poudlard. Quand est-ce que tu allais m'en parler ? »

« Juste après avoir fini ça. », dit Lucy en pesant de tout son poids pour fermer la valise.

Stanislas parcourut la pièce du regard avec horreur. Lucy habitait cette confortable (voire luxueuse) chambre du manoir Malfoy depuis à peine trois jours mais elle avait déjà décidé de la quitter. Tous ses objets personnels avaient disparu, sans doute dans l'énorme valise qu'elle tenait désormais à la main.

« Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas un soldat. »

« Je pensais que je n'étais bonne à rien. Mais Arsinoé m'a parlé de programmes d'entraînement très perfectionnés prévus pour des gens qui ne sont pas meilleurs que moi. »

« Alors, ça ne te gêne plus d'avoir à tuer des gens ? »

« N'exagère pas, Stanislas, dit Lucy en roulant des yeux. Ils ne vont pas me demander d'exécuter quelqu'un à mon arrivée. Je veux devenir une meilleure sorcière et je veux les aider. Je suis sûre que je peux le faire de milles façons, qui n'ont rien à voir avec le meurtre. »

« Mais si une bataille finit par éclater, et elle éclatera, tu seras obligée de le faire, tu sais ? »

« Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger les autres, et pour me protéger. »

« Alors, je viens avec toi. »

« Seulement pour me protéger ? »

« Si mon père avait fait _seulement_ ça, je ne serais pas orphelin de mère. »

Lucy tressaillit et se massa nerveusement le cou.

« Ma mère n'était pas faible. Je ne pense pas que tu le seras. Mais, même si tu deviens la meilleure sorcière au monde, tu risqueras toujours de te faire tuer. Et deux personnes sont toujours plus difficiles à vaincre qu'une seule. Donc je viens. »

« Je m'en veux de te faire courir des risques. »

« Si je ne me suis pas engagé, c'est simplement par lâcheté. Dis-toi plutôt que tu fais ressortir le meilleur de moi. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement et il partit faire ses propres bagages.

* * *

« Pas question que tu y ailles seul !, tempêta Vivian, tout en parcourant le salon en long et en large. Je viens avec toi ! »

« Mais qui va s'occuper de Matthew ? On ne va quand même pas le laisser tout seul ! »

« Alors, tu n'as qu'à rester avec lui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Lucius Malfoy accepterait plus facilement de t'aider qu'il ne le ferait pour moi. »

« C'est _moi_ qui ai trouvé que le fait d'aller le voir serait peut-être une bonne idée alors que _tu_ avais déjà baissé les bras ! »

« Arrête, ce n'était que de la chance ! »

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Je viens avec vous ! », s'écria soudain Matthew.

John et Vivian se turent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers leur fils, blêmes.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, mon chéri, dit Vivian. C'est bien trop dangereux. »

« Ta mère a raison, Matt. Il n'est pas question que tu ailles dans la maison d'un sorcier. »

« C'est toujours la maison d'Emily ici et je vous rappelle que c'est une sorcière ! », leur répondit-il par pure provocation.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose… Emily n'est qu'une enfant. »

« Et moi, je n'en suis plus un. Je veux aller sauver ma sœur. Et ne dites pas que c'est trop dangereux. Papa, je t'ai entendu dire que Lucius Malfoy était un bon père de famille qui se comportait décemment avec les Moldus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je courrais plus de risques que vous à le rencontrer. Ou alors vous devez me laisser tout seul… »

John et Vivian échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de céder. Ils n'avaient ni amis, ni famille assez proches pour leur confier Matthew. Celui-ci était d'ordinaire plutôt responsable mais, nul doute que s'ils le laissaient seul, il se vengerait de ne pas être du voyage en faisant toutes les bêtises qui lui passeraient par la tête.

« OK, on y va tous, dit John. Va faire tes bagages, Matthew. »

« C'est déjà fait ! », s'exclama t-il en jubilant.

Il fila dans sa chambre récupérer ses affaires et revint une petite valise dans la main droite et son caméscope dans la main gauche. C'était un appareil à la pointe de la technologie en 1999, que Vivian avait caché des sorciers pendant des années jusqu'à ce que Matthew le découvre. Il était devenu son bien le plus cher et, même alors qu'il quittait la maison, il n'envisageait pas de s'en séparer, ce qui attendrit John.

« Je ne crois pas que ta caméra fonctionnera, avec toute cette magie. », dit Vivian.

« J'espère bien que si ! Un reportage exclusif : _le premier regard Moldu sur Poudlard !_ Cela nous rendra célèbres tous les quatre. »

John soupira, et ils partirent pour leur premier « voyage en famille ». Il préféra ne pas imaginer à quel point c'était ironique.

* * *

Plus il passait de temps à Kiev, plus Kévin se sentait gêné vis à vis de Nezumi. Le comportement de sa tante envers elle était courtois, mais indifférent : même invitée par Kévin, elle était étrangère à la maison des Kria. Et elle n'avait non plus rien de particulier à faire à Kiev. Kévin se sentait coupable de l'y retenir. Alors, il passait un peu de temps avec elle chaque jour pour la distraire. Un jour, il eut le courage de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Nezumi, pourquoi veux-tu rester célibataire ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise et choquée :

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que Voldemort nous as fait revenir soixante ans en arrière ? Une femme qui a une relation sérieuse est forcée de se marier et de s'occuper de sa famille, ou alors elle a une carrière et elle reste vieille fille. Pas de juste milieu. »

« Je sais ça, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu devrais renoncer aux relations… qui ne sont pas sérieuses. »

« Tu veux dire des relations d'un soir ? Oh non, je ne m'imagine pas du tout faire ça. J'ai du mal à mener une conversation avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, alors comment je pourrais coucher avec un inconnu ? Non, ce devrait être avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie, que je respecte et qui a toute ma confiance. Et si toutes ces conditions sont réunies, je ne vois pas pourquoi la relation ne serait pas sérieuse. »

Il la laissa replonger dans son épais bouquin et, quelques minutes plus tard, quitta la pièce sans bruits pour retourner dans ses propres appartements. Il remarqua aussitôt une femme de chambre penchée sur sa table basse, et qui donc lui tournait le dos :

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de faire la chambre, je suis habitué à nettoyer derrière moi. », dit-il en russe.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et il reconnut Rosemary.

« Comment diable as-tu fait pour entrer ici ? »

« Tu parles de la ville ou de ce manoir ? »

« Des deux, bien sûr ! »

« Cette ville doit bien être approvisionnée en nourriture. Les paysans du coin ont été chassés et remplacés par des sorciers fidèles qui livrent Kiev toutes les semaines. Je me suis cachée dans un convoi. Une fois en ville, avec cet habit, aucun Sang-Pur ne m'a remarquée. Tu ne savais pas que l'entrée de service n'était pas gardée ? »

Kévin fit la grimace. Bien sûr, il n'y avait jamais pensé !

« Tu sais, il n'y a rien de plus facile que de fouiller une maison en faisant semblant de la nettoyer. Je n'avais qu'une seule précaution à prendre : personne ne devait me regarder en face. Autrement, ils m'auraient probablement reconnue comme n'étant pas des leurs. »

« Très bien, alors je vais te faire arrêter _maintenant_. »

« Ta réaction me confirme que, même si tu vis caché ici, tu n'as rien d'un prisonnier. Et, si tu es venu ici de ton propre chef, déduisit lentement Rosemary, c'est que tu as dû découvrir la vérité sur ta mère et moi et que tu nous as fui toutes les deux. »

« Je suppose que tu as finalement réalisé ton rêve de travailler pour elle. », dit Kévin d'un ton acide.

« Oui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pense. »

« Vous formez un duo parfait toutes les deux, aussi traîtresses et avides de pouvoir l'une que l'autre. »

« Je ne suis pas si avide de pouvoir que ça, Kévin. Je veux bien le partager… avec toi. »

« De quel pouvoir parles tu ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'en avais aucun. »

Elle grinça des dents mais réussit à supporter ses provocations avec un sourire mielleux.

« Je te parle du pouvoir du Cristal du Chaos, bien sûr. Je vole la Clé à ta mère, tu brises le Sceau des Fondateurs et, ensuite, nous nous partageons l'antimagie du Cristal. »

« Et qui détiendra la Clé ? Qui ordonnera le partage ? »

Rosemary fronça légèrement les sourcils et dit avec une élégance affectée, qui contrastait étrangement avec sa tenue de domestique :

« Je sais que tu ne croiras jamais en ma parole, alors je vais accepter de croire en la tienne. Si tu me jures qu'une fois la Clé en ta possession et le Sceau brisé, tu partageras également entre nous deux le pouvoir du Cristal, alors je te ferai confiance. »

« Tu mens, Rosemary. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour me faire confiance et bien trop ambitieuse pour partager un tel pouvoir. Tu veux juste m'utiliser pour briser le Sceau et après me poignarder dans le dos pour tout récupérer. »

Kévin s'attendait à ce que Rosemary, sachant ses intentions découvertes, se trahisse enfin. Mais elle resta parfaitement immobile, un peu surprise peut-être, avec l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Une réaction tellement innocente que Kévin aurait voulu hurler.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et déclama, un poil trop théâtral :

« Hé oui, Rosemary, l'expérience nous apprend bien des choses ! Mais ne sois pas déçue : je n'étais pas du tout tenté par ton offre de toute façon. Mon pouvoir a attiré auprès de moi comme une nuée de moustiques des gens comme toi et ma mère, qui a aussi utilisé mon ambition pour m'endoctriner. Maintenant, j'en suis un peu dégoûté, du pouvoir et de l'ambition. Je veux juste trouver ce que je veux faire, et les personnes avec qui je veux être. »

Au fil de son discours, sa voix était devenue de moins en moins forte, comme dans un lent decrescendo. Il avait arrêté de faire les cent pas et ses yeux fixaient un point invisible sur le sol.

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit à nouveau la parole, mortellement sérieux :

« En fait, je ne te déteste pas. Tu m'as manipulé mais tu n'avais pas l'obligation morale de me protéger et de m'aimer, comme une mère l'a envers son fils. Tu m'as même appris une bonne leçon et, pour ça, je vais te laisser partir. Mais si nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, je ne serai pas aussi clément. »

Rosemary quitta la pièce en silence, jetant au passage un dernier regard surpris à Kévin. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Demain, lorsque Rosemary serait très loin d'ici, il dirait à sa tante qu'une espionne de Léna Whitebird l'avait repéré.

En effet, comme il avait refusé sa proposition, Rosemary n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester auprès de sa mère et d'essayer de gagner sa confiance. Elle allait lui dire que Kévin était à Kiev et Léna ferait tout pour le récupérer. Sa tante, elle, ferait tout pour le garder. Et, pendant que les Cavaliers du Chaos se battraient avec les hommes dévoués à Kathryna, il pourrait vaincre sa mère une bonne fois pour toute, et détruire la Clé.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rosemary était attablée au comptoir d'une brasserie de Bratislava. Elle était habillée comme une jeune Moldue et elle savourait un verre de bière ma foi pas mauvaise.

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser le téléphone ? », dit-elle à la tenancière, qui opina bonhommement du chef.

« Ils ont remis l'antenne relais il y a trois jours, grâce à notre grand chef Lubovcik. », ajouta t-elle avec fierté.

Rosemary se contenta de prendre le combiné et de taper une série de chiffres. Qu'il y ait ou non le réseau, ou le nom du dictateur local, lui importaient peu. La transmission magique ferait le reste.

« Allô. », dit Léna Whitebird d'une voix froide.

« Il n'est pas à Kiev, dit Rosemary sans autre forme de procès. Ni vivant, ni mort. »

« Voilà qui est fâcheux. Mais bon, dans tous les cas, tu n'as aucune raison de rester en Europe de l'Est. En fait, j'ai déjà une autre mission pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Mon espion au manoir Malfoy m'a rapporté que, depuis la mort de Voldemort, les résistants motivés sont recrutés et envoyés à Poudlard. Mais, avant qu'ils puissent entrer, on vérifie qu'ils ne sont pas membres de la Confrérie. Celui qui est en charge de Poudlard est donc aussi méfiant à notre égard que Kathryna Kria. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« J'y vais tout de suite, madame. »

Rosemary raccrocha. _Parfait._ À Poudlard, elle aurait accès à des informations que même Léna ignorait. Elle pourrait peut-être y trouver un nouveau moyen de briser le Sceau, qui n'impliquerait pas Kévin. Il n'était pas question que Léna tente de le récupérer à Kiev car elle risquerait d'y perdre la vie et, alors, Rosemary pouvait dire adieu à la Clé.

* * *

Lucy attendait près de la porte de la salle de classe. À la fin du cours, elle regarda les élèves partir avec curiosité puis interpella vivement la personne qui sortit de la classe en dernier et verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette.

« Eméra ! »

Celle-ci se retourna, surprise et ravie. Les deux amies s'étreignirent, puis se mirent à marcher côte à côte dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« C'est génial que tu sois là, Lucy. Je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois engagée. »

« Pourtant, dans tes lettres, tu ne semblais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de la guerre. »

Eméra lui avait écrit avoir vu et fait trop d'horreurs pour vouloir faire la guerre, même si la cause des Sang-impurs était juste. Mais, d'après les lettres de Dalila, ce n'était pas uniquement la guerre qu'Eméra ne voulait plus faire : la mort de Ti'lan l'avait laissée comme apathique. C'était Dalila qui avait ramassé sa cousine à la petite cuillère et qui lui avait redonné un but. En effet, le sens aigu du devoir d'Eméra la poussait à aider sa meilleure amie à réaliser son rêve le plus cher, organiser la rébellion.

« Oui, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé ma vocation. Je suis professeur maintenant. »

« Alors, je vais tout de suite m'inscrire à tes cours ! »

« J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer : je suis enceinte, de presque deux mois. »

Lucy s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher, et regarda son amie de la tête au pieds avant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Hé bien, félicitations ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« C'est une information confidentielle, donc elle ne peut quitter ces murs. »

« Je suis assez surprise, cependant. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais devenir mère si tôt. »

« Oui, mais cet enfant est tout ce qui me reste de Ti'lan. »

Ces paroles plongèrent Lucy dans une gêne profonde, mais elle se reprit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire la leçon à son amie sur un choix aussi personnel. Eméra était quelqu'un de bien ; Lucy lui faisait confiance pour aimer et élever convenablement son enfant quelles que soient les circonstances.

Cependant, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise et quitta rapidement Eméra sous prétexte d'aller saluer Dalila. Eméra lui indiqua le chemin du bureau du directeur, où Dalila officiait désormais. Lucy était à mi-chemin quand elle se rappela que Stanislas était sans doute en train de parler à Dalila de l'augmentation folle du nombre de loups-garous et de la menace qu'ils représentaient peut-être pour les Moldus. Très bien, elle attendrait que Stanislas et Dalila aient fini leur discussion pour ses retrouvailles avec son amie.

« C'est des nouvelles très inquiétantes que tu me rapportes, Stanislas, dit Dalila. Elle était assise à son bureau et se tenait le visage dans les mains.

Je veux les Moldus comme alliés dans cette guerre et, plus généralement, une paix durable n'est pas possible si sorciers et Moldus ne vivent pas en bonne intelligence. Mais, en ce moment, les Moldus nous détestent au point de ne pas vouloir entendre parler d'une alliance. Si nous les aidions face aux loups-garous, ça pourrait nous réhabiliter à leurs yeux. Mais je dois savoir où ils vont frapper exactement. »

« Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes d'affronter Deimos ? »

« Crois-moi, Stanislas, dit Dalila, son visage reflétant un manque total d'intérêt ou d'émotion, ce n'est plus qu'une source de problèmes à mes yeux. »

* * *

« Je propose, dit Deimos Greyback, que la Glorieuse Nuit ait lieu la pleine lune suivant la fin du projet du professeur Yaxley. »

« Votre aide ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Si je peux me le permettre, monsieur, dit Deimos d'un ton respectueux qui aurait sonné grossièrement faux aux oreilles de tous ceux qui le connaissaient, la Glorieuse Nuit mobilisera tous les Sang-Purs combattants. Pendant l'attaque, nos positions actuelles seront donc laissées sans la moindre protection, ce qui est impensable en temps de guerre. »

L'assemblée des chefs d'État réunie par cheminée à Blackwell reconnut la validité de son argument, d'autant plus que la plupart d'entre eux avaient femmes et enfants dans leurs capitales respectives.

« C'est une bonne idée. Mais les loups-garous ne seront-ils pas un peu déçus de rester à l'arrière ? »

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Même moi, je dois le reconnaître. », dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Les Sang-Purs échangèrent de petits sourires satisfaits. Enfin, les loups-garous, ces alliés précieux mais inférieurs, étaient muselés. Satisfaits, ils votèrent donc à l'unanimité pour la proposition de Deimos.

Celui-ci murmura un remerciement avant de rendre un sourire tout aussi hypocrite aux chefs d'État. Ils étaient aveuglés par l'orgueil mais tout de même pas assez stupides pour lui faire confiance. Il devait y avoir plus d'une poignée d'espions étrangers à Wolf…

Deimos nota mentalement que ces espions devaient tous être transformés en loups-garous à la prochaine pleine lune. Ils changeraient d'allégeance en même temps que de statut et raconteraient à leurs anciens maîtres tout ce que Deimos voudrait. Sinon… Tout le monde savait ce qui arrivait à un loup-garou qui ne se pliait pas aux règles _des_ Greyback.

Deimos était en effet particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à obtenir l'approbation de son père. Fenrir était plus vieux, donc moins prompt à s'enflammer que son fils adoptif. Deimos se disait que s'il avait pu le gagner à un plan aussi ambitieux et délirant, c'était qu'il était également sans failles. Une véritable machine implacable, qui était déjà en marche. Ils avaient pris leurs dispositions pour que dans une semaine, la population entière de Wolf soit assimilée. Désormais, le nombre de loups-garous devait doubler à chaque pleine lune. Parce qu'à ce rythme là, le domaine des loups-garous porterait enfin pleinement son nom, et ce avant la « Glorieuse Nuit ». Nom imbécile !

Il n'y aurait pas de « Glorieuse Nuit », il n'y aurait jamais de « Glorieuse Nuit ». Il n'y aurait que son Grand Soir et l'avènement de son ordre nouveau.

Deimos savait que faire accepter ses idées à tous les autres ne serait pas facile. Pour les citoyens du domaine des loups-garous, il semblait naturel de devenir meurtrier en même temps que loup-garou. Mais Deimos sentait en eux la peur de l'anarchie, la peur qu'il n'y ait plus aucune règle pour organiser leur vie, que ce soit une vie de loup-garou ou d'humain.

Mais il parviendrait à les convaincre. Dès qu'ils auraient goûté à la pleine lune, ils sauraient d'_eux-mêmes_ qu'ils n'en auraient jamais assez. Ils comprendraient combien n'importe quelle forme de gouvernement, n'importe quelle forme de paix étaient contraignantes et que la seule solution pour que les loups-garous soient libres et heureux était… aucun gouvernement. Jamais de paix. La guérilla et l'anarchie.

Les Moldus seraient les opposants idéals. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour être les proies de la future meute, et assez avides de se battre pour que le combat soit intéressant. Ils auraient l'avantage des armes, mais Deimos aurait la possibilité de pouvoir transformer n'importe quel soldat Moldu en un de ses hommes par une simple morsure. La lycanthropie était un virus magique que les Moldus ne pouvaient ni soigner, ni atténuer.

Les sorciers le pouvaient, cependant. Ils avaient fait un premier pas sur ce chemin avec la potion Tue-Loup et qui sait s'ils ne trouveraient pas un antidote un jour ?

C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient si gênants. C'était pour ça qu'il fallait se débarrasser d'eux.

« Guérilla, anarchie et maintenant génocide ? Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de devenir, Deimos ? »

Deimos se retourna, éberlué, et vit Ti'lan assis sur son lit juste à côté de lui.

« Tu n'es pas mort… ? »

« Oh si, Ti'lan est mort. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, il avait une bonne influence sur toi. »

« Ti'lan est mort. Ti'lan était mon ami. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais arrêtez de prendre son apparence, autrement je vous refais le portrait. », dit Deimos en montrant les dents.

« Ti'lan était mon ami aussi. Ce qui est normal, vu que je suis toi. »

« Comment je pourrais me parler à moi-même ? »

« Tu es endormi. Tes grands plans t'ont tellement épuisé que tu es tombé à la renverse dès que tu t'es assis sur ton lit. »

« Donc, tu es censé être moi. Enfin, une partie de moi. Alors, pourquoi as-tu l'apparence de Ti'lan ? »

« Parce que je fais ce que Ti'lan faisait autrefois. Il te disait quand tu allais faire d'énormes erreurs, il te disait ce que tu ne voulais pas entendre. Maintenant, il n'est plus là alors je fais ce travail à sa place. Je suis ta conscience si tu préfères. »

« Ma conscience ? Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais une ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu vas faire subir à des milliers de gens un sort pire que la mort et plonger le reste du monde dans le chaos. Une partie de toi n'a pas envie de commettre des crimes aussi abominables et son dégoût est assez fort pour que sa voix se fasse finalement entendre. C'est pour ça que je suis là, Deimos. »

« Et comment vas-tu faire pour me convaincre de ne pas commettre ces « crimes abominables » ? Me faire la morale ? »

« Tous tes scrupules moraux sont déjà en moi alors te faire la morale serait comme murmurer à l'oreille d'un sourd. Non, je vais te parler de ce que tu veux vu que c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi. Est-ce que la réalisation de ton plan t'apportera tout ce dont tu rêves ? »

« Hmm… voyons voir, dit Deimos, feignant grossièrement de réfléchir. Des dizaines de millions de loups-garous à mes côtés… Oui. Une profusion de proies… Oui. Plus de stupides règles contre la soif de sang… Oui. La guerre pour toujours… Oui. »

« Et Dalila ? »

Cela faisait longtemps que Deimos n'avait pas entendu ces trois syllabes et en les entendant de nouveau, il eut l'impression qu'une lance venait de lui transpercer la poitrine.

« Elle ne veut pas de moi, dit-il sèchement. Alors, elle mourra avec les siens. »

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'en fiches. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle te manque au point que c'en est affreusement douloureux. Je le ressens. Je rêve d'elle aussi, chaque nuit. »

« Je suis un monstre pour elle. »

« Alors tu vas lui donner raison et en devenir un ? »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Si Dalila m'avait vraiment aimé, elle aurait essayé de me rendre meilleur. C'est tout à fait son genre : lancer toute son énergie dans une tâche apparemment impossible. Mais je ne l'intéresse pas assez pour ça. »

« Peut-être que si de toi-même tu cessais d'être un meurtrier… »

« Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, je me serais dit que c'était une blague mais de toi… »

« Qu'y a t-il de si génial à être un meurtrier ? De si glorieux ? Le sang n'est rien d'autre que ton addiction, Deimos. Si tu parviens à y renoncer, tu seras plus fort. »

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Dalila est aussi mon addiction. Pourquoi tu crois que je l'aie quittée de cette manière-là ? Je l'aime trop, et elle pas assez, ce genre d'histoire ne peut que mal se finir. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Les passions de Dalila sont trop changeantes pour que tu puisses les prévoir. »

« Alors, je devrais totalement changer ma manière d'être simplement dans l'espoir de gagner son amour ? Allez, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour faire ça ! »

« Je ne te contrôle pas, Deimos. C'est à toi de choisir. Demande toi juste : _qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Deimos ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il se sentait parfaitement réveillé. Il se leva et son regard tomba sur le gigantesque zircon qui trônait sur son bureau.

_Bien sûr que je la veux. Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'expierai mes péchés par amour._

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Bien que sa conversation onirique avec sa conscience ait semblé ne durer qu'un quart d'heure, il avait dû dormir plusieurs heures car la nuit était tombée sur Wolf. De sa fenêtre, il pouvait entendre le bavardage des gardes de nuit.

« Quand même… t'es sûr ? »

« J'y crois pas ! »

« Mais si… ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, je te dis ! Tiens, voilà un de ses portraits. La poste de Wolf en a reçu des dizaines, c'est de là d'où est partie la rumeur. »

« À mon avis, ça doit être une invention des ennemis politiques de not' chef. »

« Hé, je suis pas assez stupide pour accuser Deimos Greyback sans vérifier ! Rémus Lupin et sa femme ont bien été éliminés et, comme par hasard, le jour suivant, le fils de not' chef apparaît. C'est un peu gros comme hasard, non ? »

« J'peux pas croire que Deimos soit le fils d'un traître à la race. Pourtant, il a pas de tares, non ? »

« Hmm, c'est caché ces trucs. Mais not' chef devrait garder un œil sur lui : il a quand même un vice dans le sang. »

Dalila avait dit qu'elle allait le faire payer. Elle avait tenu sa promesse.

Deimos ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré, peut-être qu'elle ne trouve pas le moyen de faire partager ses découvertes avec la moitié de Wolf.

Mais, à Poudlard, il devait y avoir des fichiers sur les ex-opposants à Voldemort. Des fichiers accompagnés de photos. Et, douce ironie, sa ressemblance physique avec son géniteur était aussi frappante que leur différence de tempérament.

Il attrapa fermement le zircon, ouvrit la fenêtre et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le garde dont il distinguait le mieux la silhouette. La pierre le frappa à l'arrière du crâne, le blessant gravement.

Alors que les deux autres se penchaient avec inquiétude sur le corps de leur compagnon, Deimos sauta de sa fenêtre au balcon suivant puis à terre. Il dit aux deux gardes abasourdis :

« Faites tailler cette pierre en plusieurs autres, je ne veux plus la voir telle qu'elle est. Et si j'entends quelqu'un mentionner à nouveau que je suis le fils de Rémus Lupin, je lui montrerai en quoi je suis le fils de Fenrir Greyback. »

Il avait visé le garde inopportun mais c'était contre Dalila qu'il était en colère.

Bien sûr, il avait des milliers de raisons de lui en vouloir. Il lui avait dit que c'était pour Bellatrix Lestrange qu'il avait organisé un bûcher funéraire, lui permettant de remonter jusqu'à ses parents biologiques par des recherches minutieuses. Il lui avait fait implicitement confiance, vu le caractère sensible de l'information, pour ne pas la divulguer à n'importe qui. Mais elle l'avait utilisée pour se venger, une vengeance bien minable, indigne de l'idée qu'il se faisait du sens de l'honneur de Dalila.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de bonne guerre. Pour Dalila, il était le premier à l'avoir poignardée dans le dos. Sans compter le fait qu'elle agissait pour le bien de son propre camp en déstabilisant un de ses ennemis politiques.

Il aurait aussi pu lui en vouloir pour avoir révélé qu'il était le fils de Lupin, s'il en avait eu honte. Mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à se lamenter sur l'identité de son père biologique. Peu importe ce que disaient les credo des loups-garous, il savait qu'il n'avait pas une once de traîtrise dans le sang, et cela lui suffisait.

En revanche, que les autres loups-garous, les siens, sa communauté puisse apprendre qu'il était le fils d'un traître et le rejeter l'avait rempli de honte et de panique, au moment fatidique où Dalila l'avait appelé Raphaël, le nom stupide que ses parents biologiques avaient prévu pour lui. Mais, depuis, il avait surmonté ces émotions.

Non, s'il en voulait tant à Dalila en ce moment, c'était parce qu'avec toutes ces bonnes raisons de vouloir lui trancher la gorge, tout ce dont il avait envie était de lui parler. Il voulait se moquer d'elle, la narguer, lui dire que son attaque était un échec, car il allait reprendre les choses en main, à sa façon.

D'abord, sa conscience se manifestait et maintenant ça. Sa passion pour Dalila devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Il devait absolument s'en débarrasser, ce qui n'était pas nouveau en soit. Ce qui l'était, c'était que, pour la première fois, il doutait d'en être capable.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera Poudlard la Terrible** **et vous pourrez le retrouver sur vos écrans début septembre. **


	3. Poudlard la Terrible

_« You see, madness, as you know, is… like gravity – all it takes is a little push ! »_

Extrait du script de « The Dark Knight », par Christopher et Johnatan Nolan

**3 :** Poudlard la Terrible

Debout à côté de son père et de sa mère, se tenant plus droit que jamais, Matthew avait l'étrange impression d'être prêt à passer au peloton d'exécution.

Le regard de Lucius Malfoy n'avait pourtant rien de malveillant, mais il n'était pas non plus indulgent. Cette étrange petite famille l'intriguait. Leur apparente normalité contrastait violemment avec l'audace de leur requête.

Mais, d'après les hommes qui les avaient contrôlés, ils étaient bien d'authentiques Moldus, et pas des espions envoyés par les Sangs-Purs. Les deux choses n'étaient en théorie pas incompatibles mais, dans la pratique, les Sangs-Purs étaient bien trop racistes pour envisager de respirer le même air que des Moldus, encore moins de les employer. Lucius en était sûr car il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il partageait les mêmes convictions.

Après la mort de Narcissa et Drago, il n'avait plus servi Voldemort que par contrainte mais son idéologie avait réellement changé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Arsinoé Bennett, une Sang-mêlée qui travaillait avec lui, ou plutôt pour lui. Son intelligence et son talent l'avaient surpris, et charmé à vrai dire. Il aurait pu faire abstraction du fait qu'elle était de basse extraction mais elle ne cessait de le lui rappeler. Arsinoé avait des idées très libérales sur les Lois du Sang et sur la différence entre les sorciers et les Moldus, qui pouvaient se résumer ainsi : ce n'était qu'un monceau de balivernes.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, il avait dû abandonner peu à peu ses préjugés, comme des vieux vêtements sur les bords d'un chemin. Lorsque Arsinoé était tombée enceinte de lui, cela avait été la touche finale. Un Malfoy au Sang-Impur. Et, plus grave encore, il s'en fichait. Il voulait qu'Asclépios hérite de son nom et de ses biens.

Du vivant de Voldemort, cela aurait été impossible. Arsinoé n'aurait jamais pu devenir Lady Malfoy, et il n'aurait jamais pu élever Asclépios, car si quiconque avait découvert sa paternité, cela aurait signé leur arrêt de mort à tous les trois.

Heureusement, la défaite de Voldemort lui avait permis d'officialiser sa relation avec Arsinoé, de reconnaître Asclépios et il ne pouvait reprocher aux Hope de vouloir également réparer leur vie de famille brisée par Voldemort.

Non, il ne pouvait leur refuser leur requête.

Dalila aurait répondu la même chose à sa place, ce qui était idéal, vu qu'elle devrait les accueillir.

« D'accord, vous irez à Poudlard. Mais d'abord… »

Il fit signe à son secrétaire :

« Amenez-moi Severus. »

Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce, il lança un regard peu amène aux Hope. Cependant, John ne s'en offusqua pas car Lucius eut droit au même traitement.

« Severus, est-ce que tu pourrais faire une potion qui contrerait les effets des sorts Anti-Moldus de Poudlard ? »

Il regarda à nouveau les Hope, cette fois avec plus de curiosité que d'animosité.

« Bien sûr que oui, Lucius. Mais ça va me prendre du temps. »

« Je ne boirai pas quelque chose préparé par cet homme. », dit Vivian une fois qu'il fut parti.

« Vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Sans sa potion, vous ne verrez qu'une ruine à la place du château. »

Et, en effet, quand ils visitèrent Poudlard, l'école n'avait rien d'une ruine. Matthew trouva même extrêmement fastueux le bureau où ils furent reçus par une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Elle devait être la responsable, bien qu'elle parut très jeune pour cela.

Lorsqu'elle finit par ouvrir la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. C'était très bizarre mais, apparemment, ils devaient lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Vous êtes la famille d'Emily Hope ? », dit-elle, et à son regard douloureux, Vivian comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Elle est morte ? »

« Non ! », s'écria Dalila.

Les trois membres de la famille poussèrent aussitôt un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson.

« Mais elle n'est pas… elle-même. »

« Excusez-moi mais comment pourriez-vous en juger ? »

« Je sais comment un enfant de six ans est censé se comporter. Mais votre fille… et tous les autres enfants dans son cas ne sont pas allés directement à Poudlard cette année. Ils ont fait un détour par Blackwell et, depuis, ils se comportent de manière… étrange. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait ? », dit John.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il n'y a aucun dommage physique, » ajouta Dalila, recherchant désespérément un point positif.

« Je veux en juger par moi-même. »

« Très bien, dit Dalila. Mais je vous préviens, madame, je doute qu'elle vous reconnaisse. »

Elle se leva et les conduisit dans les cachots de Poudlard.

« Pourquoi gardez vous des enfants ici ? »

« Nous avons essayé de les déplacer mais ils reviennent ici à chaque fois. »

« Vous voulez dire d'_eux-mêmes _? »

« Je ne dirais pas d'_eux-mêmes_, non. »

Dalila ouvrit une porte et Vivian fut au moins soulagée de constater que la pièce était propre et bien aménagée. Il s'agissait d'un dortoir aux lits blancs, bien alignés et identiques. Un enfant, d'environ l'âge de sa fille, était assis sur chacun d'eux. Ils étaient parfaitement immobiles et ne semblait rien faire de particulier, à part fixer le mur d'en face d'un regard vide.

Soudain, Vivian aperçut Emily sur un des lits du fond. Elle avait l'air en parfaite santé, à tel point qu'elle oublia l'étrangeté de la scène et les avertissements de Dalila. Elle courut vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne me touche pas, Moldue, » dit aussitôt celle-ci, en la repoussant aussi fort que le pouvait une gamine de six ans.

Vivian recula brutalement, un coup au cœur.

« Emily, c'est moi, ma chérie, c'est maman. »

« Les Moldus sont des êtres inférieurs. Je suis une sorcière, donc je suis supérieure. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe donc je dois me soumettre aux Sang-mêlés. Les Sang-Purs sont nos Seigneurs. Je n'ai pas d'autre but dans la vie que de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Alors qu'Emily continuait son laïus, Dalila s'approcha de Vivian, lui effleura l'épaule pour attirer son attention et dit :

« Ils répondent tous ça. Quoi qu'on leur dise. »

« Mon Dieu, dit Matthew. On lui a… lavé le cerveau. »

« Mais il doit bien rester quelque chose de son ancienne personnalité !, s'exclama Vivian. Elle m'a reconnue en tant que Moldue, ça veut dire que ses souvenirs sont toujours là quelque part ! »

« Aucune magie ne peut effacer complètement la mémoire. Il en reste toujours des traces. J'ai pris la liberté de faire inspecter l'esprit de votre fille et de celui des autres enfants. Leur personnalité et leurs souvenirs sont toujours là mais ils ont été… On a… »

« On a réécrit quelque chose par dessus, quelque chose de plus fort. », intervint John.

« C'est ça, oui, » dit Dalila en le regardant avec curiosité.

« Je suis ingénieur en informatique. Quelquefois, le cerveau humain est un peu comme un ordinateur. Le comportement d'Emily a été programmé : des réponses simples à des stimuli, des idées fixes… »

« Vous pouvez entrer dans sa tête, dit Matthew en se tournant vers Dalila. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas restaurer sa personnalité originale ? »

« Si un seul souvenir avait été modifié, on pourrait restaurer l'original mais là, c'est tout son esprit qui a été… comment dites-vous ? Ah oui, reprogrammé. Essayer de défaire ce qui a été fait risquerait de causer des lésions cérébrales irréversibles. J'ai préféré attendre de trouver une autre solution. »

« Nous allons rester ici pour essayer de lui faire se souvenir, » dit Vivian.

« Nous nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir réussi, » renchérit John.

« Très bien, dit Dalila. C'est votre droit après tout. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'on manque de place ici, » soupira t-elle.

* * *

« Toujours rien, Vivian ? » dit Lucy en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

« Non. Merci, Lucy. »

Le thé n'était qu'un prétexte. Lucy fit mine de s'asseoir à côté de Vivian mais celle-ci lui lança un regard tellement déchirant que toutes les paroles de réconfort que Lucy avait en tête lui parurent soudain dérisoires. Elle ressortit donc en emportant le plateau.

Sur le chemin des cuisines, elle croisa Matthew. Il regardait son caméscope d'un air triste.

« Il ne marchera pas ici. Dès qu'un endroit concentre un peu trop de magie, tous les appareils Moldus tombent en panne. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous avez vécu avec des Moldus ? » répliqua Matthew assez sèchement.

« Là où je vivais, les Moldus et les sorciers n'étaient pas séparés, expliqua patiemment Lucy. Il n'y avait qu'une ségrégation avec les loups-garous. »

« Tu veux dire que les loups-garous existent ? Pour de vrai ?, s'extasia t-il. Ils doivent être vraiment cool ! »

« L'un de mes amis en est un. Il était cool d'une certaine façon, mais… ses dents étaient trop longues pour moi. »

À ce moment-là, Stanislas arriva de l'autre côté du couloir :

« Ah, Lucy, tu es là ! Avec le gamin, » dit-il en baissant les yeux vers Matthew.

_C'est encore le fils de ce gars sinistre…_

« Hé, c'est de la technologie Moldue ! », dit-il, se saisissant du caméscope de Matthew et le maintenant hors de sa portée.

« Ne le cassez pas ! » s'écria aussitôt Matthew et Lucy posa une main sur le bras de Stanislas.

« Je ne vais pas le casser. Je peux peut-être même le réparer. »

« Comment pourriez-vous faire ça ? » demanda t-il, l'air suspicieux.

« Comme tu le sais, gamin, Dalila prévoit de mettre sur ordinateur toute la logistique. Les batteries d'ordinateurs portables peuvent être rechargées à l'extérieur mais encore faut-il qu'ils fonctionnent ici. J'ai fabriqué une potion mais je dois vérifier qu'elle marche avant de la tester sur les ordinateurs. Ils sont trop précieux pour être endommagés. »

Matthew voulut dire quelque chose mais ses paroles lui restèrent coincées dans la gorge. Son père avait besoin de travailler avec ces ordinateurs ; autrement, la situation d'Emily allait le rendre fou. Et lui n'avait pas besoin d'un caméra inutilisable, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ok, lâcha t-il d'une petite voix. Mais je veux voir ce que vous faites avec. »

« Merci. » dit Stanislas rapidement. Il repartit, le caméscope à la main, Lucy et Matthew sur ses talons.

Dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Stanislas et Lucy, un énorme chaudron bouillait à gros bouillons. Matthew avait l'impression de se tenir devant la marmite d'une sorcière de conte de fée, sauf que son contenu était rose vif.

Stanislas posa la caméra sur une louche également surdimensionnée et, sans autre forme de procès, la plongea dans le liquide bouillant.

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Les sorciers étaient fous. Définitivement et complètement cinglés.

Stanislas attendit quarante-neuf secondes, ressortit la caméra de la potion, fit s'évaporer le liquide qui restait dessus et la tendit à Matthew. Étrangement, elle ne paraissait pas trop endommagée, juste rose fuchsia.

« Essaie de l'allumer. »

« Ce n'est même pas la peine ! Elle est définitivement fichue parce qu'un imbécile l'a plongée dans un liquide à plus de cent degrés. »

« C'est de la magie. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Essaie de l'allumer. »

Avec une certaine réticence, Matthew prit son caméscope et l'alluma. Le diaphragme s'ouvrit aussitôt, découvrant l'objectif.

« La batterie est pleine, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis sûr qu'elle était à moitié vide ! »

Stanislas écrivit sur un panneau _La magie comme moyen d'alimentation en énergie d'appareils Moldus_.

« J'ai l'impression que faire des recherches sur ça pourrait me rendre très riche. »

« Il y a juste un petit problème, dit Matthew. Ma caméra est rose. »

« Hé bien, elle marche maintenant, c'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? »

Matt allait se plaindre, car il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader avec quelque chose qui faisait tellement… fillette mais il savait d'avance que ses objections feraient juste sourire Stanislas. Alors il se contenta de le remercier et de quitter rapidement la pièce.

« Tu aurais pu changer la couleur de sa caméra, non ? » demanda Lucy.

« Oui. Mais ça aurait été bien moins drôle. »

À vrai dire, Matthew ne se souciait déjà plus de la couleur de son caméscope. Enfin, il pouvait commencer à réaliser son documentaire sur la vie des sorciers à Poudlard. Ce serait le premier pas vers son rêve.

Il était tellement euphorique qu'il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la jeune fille brune qu'il bouscula par mégarde dans un couloir. Et, de toute façon, même s'il avait levé les yeux vers elle, elle était bien trop ordinaire pour qu'il en ait gardé le moindre souvenir.

Rosemary ne fit pas non plus attention au jeune Moldu. Elle se mettait soigneusement dans l'état d'esprit approprié à la rencontre d'un « employeur ». Comme tous ceux qui avaient deux sous de jugeote, Dalila allait utiliser la Leggilimancie pour essayer de trouver une trace de duplicité dans l'esprit de Rosemary. Et, comme toute bonne espionne, Rosemary allait utiliser l'Occlumencie pour masquer toute pensée compromettante.

_Ne pas éviter le contact visuel. Choisir des mensonges proches de la vérité. Et surtout, ne jamais, jamais perdre son calme. _

Grâce à ces conseils avisés, Rosemary fut parfaitement détendue lorsqu'elle rencontra Dalila.

« Comment es-tu entrée ? »

« Comme n'importe qui d'autre. Je me suis portée volontaire pour rejoindre la Résistance. »

« Je ne te savais pas si altruiste, Rosemary. »

« Non, mais Kévin a découvert que je ne l'aimais pas et il a fichu le camp. Je suis seule et je n'ai pas de travail. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'espions dans ton camp ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas proposé tes services au camp d'en face ? »

« Parce que j'aurais pu arriver jusqu'ici mais après, tu aurais tout deviné et tu m'aurais mise à la porte. Un espion qui ne peut pas espionner n'est pas très utile. En revanche, dans l'autre sens, ça marche. Les Sangs-Purs ne savent pas que j'ai trahi Voldemort. Ils m'accueilleraient sans doute à bras ouverts. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils préparent quelque chose d'abominable. Toute information que tu pourras nous donner sera donc très bien récompensée. Je vais faire venir quelqu'un pour te raccompagner hors de nos murs, histoire que tu ne t'« égares pas en chemin ». »

À ce moment-là, le bruit d'une explosion retentit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », dit Rosemary, réussissant à avoir l'air aussi surprise et choquée que Dalila.

« Désolée, je dois absolument y aller. » répondit aussitôt celle-ci. Elle commença à courir et ne se retourna que pour signaler à Rosemary qu'elle demanderait à quelqu'un de venir la chercher en chemin.

Dalila partie, Rosemary s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement. _Si la bombe avait explosé quelques secondes plus tard… J'aurais été coincée avec un des larbins de Dalila… _ Puis, elle se mit au travail ; elle ne savait pas de combien de temps elle disposait avant d'être interrompue.

Par chance pour elle, Rosemary possédait un grand talent pour deviner où les gens cachaient leurs biens les plus chers. C'était généralement l'endroit où ils jetaient inconsciemment un coup d'œil lorsque quelqu'un dont ils se méfiaient entrait dans la pièce.

_Donc ça serait… le second tiroir à droite ! _

Étant donné qu'il s'agissait du bureau des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, Rosemary doutait qu'elle connût le moindre sort capable de le forcer. Mais les sorciers avaient tendance à négliger les méthodes Moldues…

Rosemary retira de son chignon une épingle à cheveux qu'elle gardait tout particulièrement pour forcer les serrures. En moins de deux minutes, elle était venue à bout de celle du tiroir. Il était rempli de divers papiers, qu'elle inspecta rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'un parchemin très ancien attire son attention. Rosemary supposa qu'il était écrit en anglais mais, vu qu'il datait probablement du Moyen-Âge, cela aurait pu être du chinois qu'elle en aurait compris tout autant.

Non, ce qui était intéressant, c'est que Dalila s'était suffisamment souciée du contenu de ce vieux parchemin pour le faire traduire.

_10 septembre de l'an 1009_

_Malgré notre victoire, je ne suis pas tranquille. _

_Nous avions inventé ce sort tous les quatre, et je suis surprise qu'il ait ne serait-ce que fonctionné alors que nous n'étions que trois. Même si notre Sceau existe (Dieu merci !), il ne tient que par notre pouvoir sur les éléments. Et je sens – non je sais – que ce pouvoir peut être surpassé. _

_Si S. avait été avec nous, les choses auraient été différentes. Même un être possédant les quatre élémentarismes n'aurait fait que nous égaler. _

_G. a essayé de me rassurer en me disant qu'un tel être ne viendrait jamais au monde. Mais le temps n'a pas de limites et la possibilité que nos quatre familles s'unissent un jour demeure. Le produit de cette union aurait alors des pouvoirs terrifiants et ils seraient suffisants pour balayer notre Sceau incomplet. _

_Ce n'est pas notre héritier hypothétique que je redoute, car je ne sais pas si son allégeance irait au Bien ou au Mal, mais bien la Confrérie du Chaos. Notre Sceau incomplet laisse échapper un peu de leur magie et ces rats s'organisent pour reprendre leur Cristal. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai appelé de tous mes vœux une vision, un rêve prémonitoire mais il semble que la réalisation de ce conflit soit trop loin pour que je puisse la voir… _

À ce moment-là, Rosemary entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Elle eut juste le temps de remettre la pile de documents dans le tiroir et de le fermer en toute hâte avant que son escorte apparaisse dans le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda t-elle innocemment.

« Le fourneau principal des cuisines a explosé. Ce n'est guère surprenant ; ce vieux truc énorme datait probablement des Fondateurs. »

_Et le temps qu'ils découvrent que la cause de l'explosion était criminelle et que le tiroir de Dalila a été forcé, je serai très loin d'ici._

« J'ai croisé Eméra Potter en allant voir Dalila, dit-elle tout en se laissant sagement raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, même si j'aurais bien voulu. »

« Vous la connaissez aussi ? » lui répondit son gardien, visiblement admiratif.

« Oui. Elle ne serait pas enceinte, par hasard ? »

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? Pourtant, ça ne se voit pas encore ! »

« Oh, il suffit d'avoir le coup d'œil pour ces choses-là ! C'est pour quand ? »

« Début juillet. J'espère que vous serez revenue parmi nous d'ici là ! »

_J'espère bien._

_

* * *

_Kévin et Nezumi arrivèrent à Poudlard la veille de Noël.

« Je suis bien contente d'être ici pour les fêtes de Noël. » dit-elle alors qu'il traversait Poudlard pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dalila.

« Bizarre, j'aurais pensé que tu voudrais les fêter en famille. »

« Au Japon, Noël n'est pas vraiment une fête familiale, à part pour les jeunes enfants. C'est plutôt une fête qu'on passe avec son petit ami… »

Kévin s'arrêta pour la regarder et Nezumi se mit à rougir violemment :

« Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire… Je voulais dire que, justement, je suis contente d'être en Europe pour échapper à ce côté Saint-Valentin aux rabais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Et ta réaction était plutôt mignonne. »

« Je n'aime pas ce mot. Je n'ai pas six ans et je ne suis pas non plus un chaton ou autre petit animal duveteux donc je ne suis pas « mignonne ». »

« Hé bien, ça aussi, c'était plutôt mignon, comme réaction. Mignon mais excessif. »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on te dise ça ? », demanda Nezumi, clairement surprise par cette éventualité.

« Tout dépend de la personne qui me le dirait. Venant de toi… »

À ce moment-là, ils furent interrompus par un bruit venant d'une volée de marches sur leur droite.

« Ce n'était pas un coup de feu ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu un de ma vie, répliqua Kévin. Comment je pourrais le savoir ? »

« Je vais voir, dit Nezumi. Tu peux toujours aller voir Dalila seul, non ? »

Et, avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle avait disparu dans les escaliers. Kévin fronça les sourcils et reprit sa route.

L'entrée en matière de son entretien avec Dalila fut pour le moins étrange :

« Kévin, est-ce que tu sais où est Rosemary ? »

« Elle était à Kiev il y a un mois. »

« Et ici il y a deux semaines. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? », demanda t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Toi d'abord. »

« Elle est venue espionner à Kiev, de la part de ma mère. Je l'ai laissée partir exprès, pensant qu'elle rapporterait à ma mère où j'étais et que je pourrais ainsi l'affronter. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Finalement, je me suis lassé d'attendre et je suis venu ici parce que, s'il y a un endroit sur Terre où ma mère finira un jour par aller, c'est celui-là. Comment pourrait-elle devenir toute-puissante sans son cher Cristal ? »

« Donc, tu sais tout à propos du Cristal et du Sceau des Fondateurs ? »

Kévin acquiesça. Dalila se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira.

« Tes propos confirment mes pires théories. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Rosemary était ici et elle a eu accès à des documents décrivant un moyen d'ouvrir le Sceau, autre que de le forcer en utilisant la puissance brute des Kria. Si elle travaille pour ta mère, elle ne peut pas avoir manqué ça. Est-ce qu'il y a une chance, n'importe quelle chance, qu'elle ait pu dissimuler cette information à ta mère, tout comme elle a dissimulé ta présence à Kiev ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Rosemary roule pour elle-même. Elle fera tout ce qu'elle considère servir son intérêt personnel. »

« Écoute, Kévin, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance mais j'ai besoin de toi, dit Dalila en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis en train de préparer une guerre, je ne peux pas empêcher l'avènement d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en même temps. Tu peux t'en charger pour moi ? »

« Pas de problèmes, sourit Kévin. Je vais vaincre ma mère, et Rosemary aussi si elle essaie de prendre sa place, ce qu'elle va sûrement essayer de faire. »

« Parfait. Je vais te montrer le Sceau. »

* * *

Nezumi descendit l'escalier presque sur la pointe des pieds. Il menait à un large couloir, vide et silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que retentisse un autre coup de feu, qui la fit sursauter. Il venait d'une porte sur la droite. Elle attrapa sa baguette et l'ouvrit à la volée, histoire de bénéficier au moins de l'effet de surprise.

La pièce était un grand et beau dojo. Près du mur du fond, un coffre de fer noir dont on avait fait sauter la serrure gisait, vide et béant. Des cibles avaient été mises en place sur le mur, sans doute pour s'entraîner au tir. Mais c'était plutôt les murs qui étaient criblés d'impacts de balles.

_Tant qu'ils tiraient ici, personne ne les a entendus à cause de l'insonorisation. Mais maintenant, ils sont partis._

Il y avait une porte de communication devant elle. Les coups de feu n'avaient pas semblé venir de loin donc les tireurs devaient être là.

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte, la baguette la première. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux lui faisait face et il lui cria aussitôt : « Pas un geste ! »

Nezumi s'immobilisa. L'homme et ses acolytes dégageaient une horrible odeur d'alcool mais ils étaient aussi lourdement armés. Elle avait furieusement envie de leur jeter un sort mais les balles étaient plus rapides que la magie, et elle ne connaissait aucun bouclier qui puisse les arrêter.

« C'est pas très joli-joli de nous interrompre, mam'zelle, balbutia celui qui se tenait devant elle. Nous étions en train de rejouer la guerre des Deux Roses. »

« Avec de vrais pistolets ? »

« Allez, c'est que des trucs de Moldus. Ça peut pas être vraiment dangereux ! »

« Ça l'est. Vous pourriez vous entretuer. »

_S'ils n'étaient pas complètement saouls, c'est ce qui se serait passé depuis longtemps. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas été saouls, ils n'auraient probablement jamais volé ces armes._

« Elle a raison, tu sais ? »

Nezumi tourna brusquement la tête. La personne qui venait de parler était une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle était entrée par la porte qui menait au couloir, sur la gauche de Nezumi. Même si elle n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans, son ton respirait l'autorité. D'autres personnes observaient la scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte, sans doute ses élèves.

« Ma'ame, on s'amusait juste ! »

La « madame » en question eut apparemment du mal à retenir son calme mais elle réussit à dire d'une voix douce :

« C'est ce que je vois, Silvers. Est-ce que vous allez nous rendre ces armes avant que quelqu'un soit blessé ? »

« Et si on ne veut pas ? », cria un des ivrognes depuis le fond de la pièce.

« Vous ne me tireriez tout de même pas dessus, Ackbard ? »

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil appuyé au ventre d'Eméra et Nezumi remarqua pour la première fois une très légère bosse. Vu la façon dont il la regardait, ce devait être le signe précoce d'une grossesse.

« Pas pour ça, craqua Eméra, parce que nous sommes amis ! Nous sommes tous des camarades ici et on ne tire pas sur ses camarades. »

Le regard toujours fixé sur Eméra, le dénommé Silvers leva son arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve au niveau de la poitrine de Nezumi. Celle-ci fixa un moment le canon du pistolet comme un serpent venimeux.

_Il n'a pas d'animosité particulière à mon égard… Je suis juste parfaitement dans son angle de tir. Et il est assez stupide pour tirer…_

« Non, ne fais pas… » commença Eméra.

« C'est pas dangereux, la coupa t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Et je vais vous le prou… »

Profitant du fait qu'il regardait toujours Eméra, Nezumi avait attrapé le bras de Silvers et dirigé le canon du pistolet vers son pied. Sa main recouvrant celle de Silvers, elle força son doigt à appuyer sur la gâchette.

« Hé, ça fait mal ! », s'écria t-il stupidement en s'effondrant, le pied en sang.

Une fille à l'air effronté se précipita à son chevet et dit à Nezumi d'un ton agressif :

« Pourquoi vous lui avez fait du mal ? »

« Il allait me tuer ! Je pense que je nous ai rendu un service à tous les deux en lui tirant une balle dans le pied. »

La fille baissa les yeux et, bien qu'elle tenait toujours une arme, Nezumi sentit qu'elle n'oserait pas l'utiliser maintenant qu'elle savait à quel point c'était dangereux. La douleur avait en tout cas dissipé les brumes d'alcool autour du cerveau de Silvers car il lâcha son pistolet avec dégoût. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

« Hé bien, c'était réussi. », dit Eméra à Nezumi.

« Oh, je n'avais pas planifié tout ça. Je me suis juste défendue instinctivement. S'ils avaient été mauvais, et non juste stupides, cela aurait pu très mal finir. »

Ses amis avaient transporté Silvers à l'infirmerie et les élèves d'Eméra étaient en train de ramasser les armes qui gisaient à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de tout ça ? », dit l'un d'entre eux à voix haute.

« Le coffre n'a pas été suffisant pour les arrêter, dit Eméra. Je vais devoir les garder dans mes appartements personnels désormais. »

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Nezumi et se frappa le front :

« Dire que je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Eméra Potter. »

« Eméra… Kévin m'a un peu parlé de vous. Je suis Nezumi Ôkami, une amie qu'il a rencontrée à Honshû. »

« Je ne savais pas que Kévin avait de tels amis. Ne me comprenez pas mal, ajouta t-elle en voyant Nezumi froncer les sourcils, mais Rosemary était toujours collée à ses basques et elle n'était pas vraiment appréciée au sein de notre groupe. Elle a même eu le culot de revenir ici et, entre autre, de nous voler un pistolet. Enfin, je suppose que c'est elle qui l'a volé car le coffre a été forcé pour la première fois le jour de sa visite. »

« Heureusement, cela ne lui servira pas à grand chose si elle ne sait pas s'en servir. Justement, Eméra, est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à tirer ? »

« J'étais précisément en train de me demander si j'allais poursuivre ce cours ou pas. Je voulais leur donner un moyen facile de se défendre contre des Sang-Purs beaucoup mieux entraînés au combat mais pour ce qu'ils en ont fait… »

« Continuez, s'il vous plaît. Je pense que la blessure de Silvers leur a servi de leçon… »

À ce moment-là, Kévin se glissa dans la pièce, évitant de justesse un des élèves d'Eméra qui sortait en portant un fusil à pompe.

« Hé, Nezumi ! Salut, Eméra. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Nezumi ouvrit la bouche, mais ne réussit pas à l'expliquer. Eméra prit donc le relais :

« Une altercation avec des ivrognes armés jusqu'aux dents. Heureusement, il n'y a eu qu'un blessé léger. »

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda t-il aussitôt à Nezumi.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Je suis en pleine forme. »

Kévin se tourna alors vers Eméra :

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Elle a frôlé la mort ; tu devrais prendre soin d'elle. »

« Mais je vais bien ! »

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu manques de te faire tuer et, comme par hasard, cela arrive depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ! »

« Ok, j'ai compris, tu culpabilises. Hé bien, tu ne devrais pas. Je ne suis pas là à cause de toi, je suis là parce que je le veux. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, je serais la seule à blâmer. »

« Je ne culpabilise pas, je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Bon d'accord, je culpabilise un peu, avoua t-il après que Nezumi lui ait lancé un regard mortel. Mais bon, si je suis venu ici en premier lieu, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

« À bientôt. » dit Nezumi à Eméra avec un signe de main.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demanda t-elle ensuite à Kévin alors qu'il passait encore à l'étage inférieur.

« Dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. »

Ils descendirent escaliers après escaliers, arrivèrent aux cachots puis Kévin ouvrit une trappe habilement dissimulée. En dessous, plus de mur, juste un couloir taillé dans la roche. Il descendait jusqu'à une salle circulaire d'environ vingt mètres de diamètre. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de symboles tracés à l'aide d'une peinture brun-rouge : lion, aigle, blaireau…

Nezumi se pencha et toucha le Sceau :

« C'est du sang, non ? »

« Oui, le sang des Fondateurs enfermant le Cristal à tout jamais. Ma mère voulait que je force cette serrure et mon départ a retardé ses plans. Malheureusement, Dalila vient de m'apprendre qu'il y avait un autre moyen d'ouvrir le Sceau. Rosemary le connaît, ma mère peut-être aussi si Rosemary a l'intention de se servir d'elle. »

« Dalila t'a dit ce que c'était ? »

« Non, elle ne me fait pas assez confiance. Vu que je ne suis pas venu avec ma mère et des centaines de Détraqueurs, elle se doute que je ne travaille plus pour la Confrérie mais elle ne peut être sûre que je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le pouvoir du Cristal pour moi-même. »

« Et tu n'en as pas l'intention ? »

« Bien sûr que non !, s'exclama t-il, choqué. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Nezumi ? Et d'ailleurs, si je voulais vraiment ce pouvoir, tu crois que je te le dirais ? »

« Si tu m'avais menti, je l'aurais senti. Non, c'était juste histoire de vérifier. Je n'aurais pas aimé devoir t'arrêter. »

« Tu es la fille la plus sans-cœur que je connaisse, Nezumi. »

« Non. Et je vais te le prouver. »

Elle sortit sa baguette, murmura une formule trop bas pour que Kévin puisse l'entendre. Un idéogramme apparut un instant sur le Sceau et disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Tu as ensorcelé le Sceau pour être prévenu s'il était brisé. J'ai juste fait de même avec un sort de mon invention. »

« Mais je peux affronter ma mère seul ! »

« Qui est-ce qui te dit qu'elle sera seule ? »

« La peur d'être poignardée dans le dos par un de ses subordonnés ? », suggéra Kévin.

« En parlant de coup de poignard dans le dos, tu oublies que Rosemary sera sûrement avec elle. »

« Oh, je peux m'occuper de Rosemary ! C'est une piètre sorcière. »

« Tu sais Kévin, des fois tu es très intelligent et des fois très stupide, dit patiemment Nezumi. Comme lorsque tu sous-estimes Rosemary. »

« Un point pour toi. Mais, même si tu venais, tu ne pourrais rien faire. La magie contrarie l'action de l'antimagie, et vice-versa. Le Cristal du Chaos étant la source de toute antimagie, tu ne pourras pas utiliser la magie à proximité. Moi, en revanche, je pourrai utiliser l'antimagie, qui sera plus puissante que jamais. » »

« Je ne suis pas obligée d'utiliser la magie, dit Nezumi, pensive. Un bon pistolet semi-automatique fera l'affaire. »

« Est-ce que tu viens parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou juste pour tirer sur des gens à la fin ? »

« Je viens parce je veux empêcher Léna et Rosemary d'accomplir leur ambition et parce que j'aurais peur pour ta vie si tu y allais seul. Satisfait ? »

« Oui, je le suis. Tu devrais exprimer plus souvent tes sentiments, Nezumi. »

Il la prit par le bras, réussissant à n'entraîner qu'un faible mouvement de protestation :

« Maintenant, sortons de ce souterrain sinistre et allons donc les aider à préparer le Réveillon. Je suis sûr que tu adoreras. »

* * *

Dalila regardait d'un air furibond la pile de papier qui s'entassait sur son bureau. C'était bientôt l'heure du festin de Noël et elle avait très envie d'y aller.

Le feu de sa cheminée s'illumina soudain de vert et elle sursauta. Une personne ou plusieurs personnes non autorisées essayaient d'accéder à son bureau !

Elle se leva aussitôt et toucha le manteau de la cheminée.

_« Envoyez-moi les images. » _

Elle manqua de s'étrangler en le reconnaissant.

« Deimos ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

_**« Autoriser l'accès ? »**_

Dalila fit la grimace mais finit par soupirer intérieurement :

_« Autorisez l'accès. »_

Elle eut juste le temps de se reculer avant que Deimos dégringole de sa cheminée.

« Je savais que tu me laisserais entrer. Tu es juste trop curieuse ! »

« Tu as exactement une minute pour me dire pourquoi tu es ici. » répondit-elle d'un air tellement glacial qu'il aurait pu refroidir la banquise.

« Pas de trêve de Noël ? » demanda t-il, moqueur.

« Tu ne m'amuses plus, Deimos. Maintenant, explique-toi. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Cette guerre n'était pas aussi amusante que je l'avais prévu. »

« Tu me proposes une alliance avec les loups-garous ? », demanda t-elle, son visage s'éclairant un peu. Mais sa baguette était toujours pointée vers lui.

« Non. Ce n'est pas à propos de mes loups-garous, ni de tes rebelles. C'est à propos de toi et moi. »

« Il n'y a plus de toi et moi. »

« Oui, je sais. Ta morale et ma nature sont incompatibles. Mais si j'étais prêt à changer ? »

Dalila le regarda un moment les yeux écarquillés puis dit lentement :

« Hé bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. »

« Franchement, je m'attendais à plus d'enthousiasme. »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment te reprocher de vouloir devenir meilleur mais, si tu fais ça pour moi, je trouve que tu pousses ton obsession un peu trop loin. »

« Tu t'en fichais pas mal lorsque tu m'aimais. »

« Mais je ne t'aime plus ! Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu ne m'as pas manqué une seule fois. J'ai un présent très intéressant, à gérer ce groupe, et un avenir brillant en tête. Un avenir dont tu ne fais pas partie. Il faut que ce soit bien clair, Deimos, parce que même si tu te mets à laver les pieds des lépreux, je ne me remettrai pas avec toi. »

« Dommage, moi qui allais te proposer de devenir ma femme… »

Dalila éclata de rire :

« C'est une blague, non ? »

« C'est on ne peut plus sérieux. »

« Mais je ne me marie pas maintenant ! Ni avec toi, ni avec personne ! Pourquoi cette idée soudaine de mariage, d'ailleurs ? »

« Parce que si nous sommes mariés, tu te sentiras liée à moi par ton sens du devoir. Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber dans les moments difficiles. Tu essaieras jusqu'à un certain point de faire marcher notre relation. Bref, j'aurai droit à une véritable seconde chance. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Tu sais, Deimos, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des devoirs envers beaucoup de gens. Même envers Ti'lan, qui est mort pourtant, et pas envers toi. Ça en dit long sur notre relation, non ? »

« Quel genre de devoir pourrais-tu avoir envers Ti'lan ? »

« Tu me promets de ne rien dire ? »

« Sur mon honneur de loup-garou. »

« Eméra est enceinte. C'est pour juillet. Et, s'il avait été là, Ti'lan aurait voulu que tu sois le parrain. Pour te responsabiliser, sans doute. Et, à cause de ça, je me sens obligée de te le dire, même si ce n'est pas forcément raisonnable. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. »

« N'imagine pas que tu pourras venir voir cet enfant avec des jouets et des sucres d'orge. Tu es un ennemi de Poudlard, pas l'un d'entre nous. Tu veux le devenir et, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux aussi que quelqu'un te tienne la main pendant ta transformation. Très peu pour moi. Tu ne m'intéresses plus, Deimos, et tu ne sembles pas le comprendre. » dit-elle, son visage devenant de plus en plus dur le long de sa tirade.

« Est-ce que tu réalises que je suis prêt à changer ma façon de vivre pour toi – alors que j'ai apprécié la moindre parcelle de ces dix-sept années ? Même si tu ne veux pas de moi, je pense que ça mérite un peu de respect. »

« Arrête de dire que tu vas changer ! Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu en es capable. Après tout, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un loup-garou ; qu'est-ce que tu pourrais devenir ? »

Deimos la regarda un instant, silencieux, comme s'il digérait ses propos et tout ce qu'ils impliquaient.

« Tu ne me laisses pas la moindre chance, Dalila. Par conséquence, je me montrerai aussi sans la moindre pitié. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Et, avant qu'elle ait pu lui jeter le moindre sort, il sauta dans la cheminée et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Deimos était endormi mais cette fois, il savait qu'il rêvait.

« Je te cherchais. », dit-il à sa conscience, qui avait toujours l'apparence de feu son meilleur ami, Ti'lan.

« Hé bien, je suis surpris. Après le fiasco de ta conversation avec Dalila, j'aurais compris que tu ne veuilles plus jamais entendre parler de moi. »

« Tu m'as guidé sur le mauvais chemin, dit froidement Deimos. L'absence de Dalila m'a rendu assez fou pour écouter tes conseils et j'en suis arrivé là. Par ta faute ! »

« Je t'ai guidé sur le chemin le plus douloureux. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il soit le mauvais. Tu peux toujours continuer à le suivre : par exemple, en prouvant à Dalila qu'elle a tort et que tu peux devenir un autre homme. Ou alors tu peux carrément oublier cette fille. Elle n'est pas si géniale que ça : regarde toutes ces choses affreuses qu'elle nous a dites parce qu'elle était en colère ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. Elle va payer pour m'avoir brisé le cœur. Et toi aussi, tu vas payer. »

Il attrapa sa conscience par le col. Celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement de terreur et avala péniblement sa salive :

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! »

« Oh si, dit Deimos avec un large sourire. C'est mon rêve. J'y fais apparaître ce que je veux. »

Il le prouva en agitant de la main droite une dague à la lame incroyablement longue et affûtée.

« Désormais, c'est moi qui commande. »

« Ça a toujours été toi qui commandait ! glapit sa conscience. Mes conseils ne sont là qu'à titre indicatif ! »

« Et je m'en serais bien passé, dit Deimos en lui enfonçant rapidement le poignard dans la poitrine. Je vais maintenant m'asseoir et te regarder mourir. »

« Pourquoi ? » réussit à murmurer l'autre, effondré sur le sol, désormais couvert de sang.

« Dalila a été très claire là-dessus : je ne suis qu'un monstre à ses yeux, rien d'autre, et je ne peux jamais espérer devenir quelqu'un. Si c'est que je suis pour elle, c'est ce que je vais devenir. Un véritable monstre. Et pour y parvenir, je sens qu'il faut que je te regarde pousser ton dernier soupir, chère conscience. Je ne vais peut-être y prendre aucun plaisir, mais cela me sera salutaire. Après avoir regardé en face un crime aussi abominable, commis de mes propres mains, je sens que je serai capable de faire encore pire. Et j'en ai bien l'intention. »

Et, ainsi, Deimos regarda l'étranger qui avait le visage de son meilleur ami mourir. La partie la plus gênante était son regard, tellement semblable à celui de Ti'lan, qu'il aurait juré que son meilleur ami agonisait à ses pieds. Il en avait presque l'impression d'être Voldemort.

Mais il n'allait pas être Voldemort. Il serait pire. Il n'y aurait pas de paix pour ce monde. Juste le chaos.

_Les gens ne le sauront jamais. Pourtant, tout a commencé aujourd'hui._

_En leur dernier Noël._

_

* * *

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre : il écrit depuis longtemps mais je viens juste de le recevoir de mon beta-reader. **


	4. De profundis clamavi

_« So farewell hope, and with hope farewell fear,  
Farewell remorse; all good to me is lost.  
Evil, be thou my good. »_

Extrait du Livre IV de Paradise Lost, par John Milton

**4 :** De profundis clamavi

Blackwell était une petite ville tranquille. Grâce à un nom porté par huit autres localités dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, elle avait su rester discrète aux yeux des Moldus. Pourtant, elle ne manquait pas d'intérêt historique : un Sang-Pur influent s'y était installé au XVIème siècle, utilisant ses Gallions pour y construire un superbe manoir. D'autres l'avaient suivi et Blackwell avait bientôt été remplie de demeures imposantes et quelque peu prétentieuses.

Des Moldus, cependant, avaient continué à y vivre. Ils se caractérisaient par un état de confusion permanent et une soumission totale aux « châtelains » du village, dont ils n'étaient rien d'autre que les bêtes de somme. Leur présence, nécessaire au train de vie des Sang-Purs, avait cependant volé à Blackwell le titre de « ville peuplée uniquement par des sorciers ». Elle n'était donc que l'éternelle deuxième face à la populaire et commerciale Pré-au-Lard.

L'avènement de Voldemort avait marqué le début de la gloire de la ville. Les Sang-Purs avaient enfin pu en chasser les Moldus – pour les remplacer par des serviteurs au sang impur et des nobles de rang inférieur, chargés de prendre soin de leurs manoirs pendant qu'ils administraient leur province. Enveloppée d'une brume magique qui la rendait invisible aux yeux des Moldus, Blackwell avait définitivement été oubliée de tous sauf des nobles.

Et c'était là, dans leur havre silencieux, qu'ils avaient cherché refuge après la chute de Voldemort. Le seul endroit où ils ne trouveraient que leurs serviteurs les plus dévoués et des sorciers de leur sang. Le seul endroit sûr pour eux désormais.

Blackwell vibrait enfin. La ville morte était devenue surpeuplée, et son nom banal courrait sur toutes les lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était transformée en la position la plus stratégique de Grande-Bretagne.

Et, pour quelques mois, Blackwell serait aussi l'endroit où vivrait Rosemary.

Celle-ci n'aimait pas rester longtemps sans rien faire et elle ne pouvait mettre ses plans à exécution avant début juillet et la naissance du bébé d'Eméra. Léna avait été si heureuse d'apprendre que l'enfant à naître lui permettrait de briser le Sceau qu'elle avait libéralement autorisé Rosemary à espionner les Sang-Purs. Prétextant une mission à l'étranger pour expliquer son retour tardif à Blackwell, Rosemary s'était présentée à eux et ils lui avaient confié une mission dans la ville même.

Le professeur Yaxley était une célébrité à Blackwell : Mangemort et esprit brillant, il avait apparemment un rôle clé dans les plans des Sang-Purs, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se méfier de lui. Ils avaient donc remplacé tout le personnel du professeur par des espions.

Rosemary trouvait cette attitude plutôt raisonnable.

En tout cas, Yaxley avait besoin d'une nouvelle femme de chambre et les Sang-Purs voulaient qu'elle leur rapporte ses moindres mouvements.

_Je devrais être parfaite pour ce job…_

Elle trouva l'élégante maison à colombages de Yaxley, enfila son nouvel uniforme et alla saluer le maître des lieux.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis votre nouvelle femme de chambre, Lillian. »

« Ça ne vous va pas du tout, dit Yaxley. Je me demande quelle est votre vrai prénom. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur, » dit Rosemary mais, malgré son jeu parfait, elle savait qu'il ne s'y laisserait pas tromper. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce Yaxley. Pas dans son apparence ; il était plutôt grand, la quarantaine mais les tempes déjà grisonnantes, des lunettes ovales sur le bout du nez et un sourire plutôt débonnaire. Mais Rosemary non plus ne s'y laissait pas tromper : son regard contenait une intelligence plus aiguisée qu'une lame de couteau.

_Un esprit brillant, en effet. _

« Vous savez, Lillian ou peu importe votre vrai nom, ce que je ne supporte pas chez mes employeurs, c'est la façon dont ils me prennent pour un imbécile. Croient-ils vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer que je vis avec des espions ? »

Comme Rosemary avait prudemment décidé de se taire, il enchaîna :

« Quoi qu'ils ne me gênent pas vraiment. Les espions sont de meilleurs compagnons que les domestiques. Plus intelligents. Quoi qu'ils ne savent pas aussi bien faire les lits. Dommage, vraiment dommage. »

« Sur quoi travaillez vous ? » demanda Rosemary sous prétexte de changer de sujet.

« Oh, ce n'est pas un secret, du moins pas ici. »

Il souleva un drap et découvrit un énorme récipient rempli d'un liquide violet.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Ça réécrit les souvenirs, en les inhibant et les remplaçant par des idées fixes de fidélité envers les Sang-Purs. Totalement inoffensif tant qu'il n'est pas sous forme de gaz. Mais ce qui le rend vraiment merveilleux est qu'il ne fonctionne que sur les Sang-Impurs. Ils laissent les sorciers qui n'ont pas de parents Moldus sur trois générations au moins complètement indemnes. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le faire marcher sur les Moldus, ajouta t-il, troublé. Il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose de magique chez le sujet. »

« Et combien de « Sang-Purs » n'ont pas le sang pur sur trois générations ? »

« Quelques-uns, avoua Yaxley avec un sourire. Ce qu'il y a de drôle, c'est qu'ils vont eux-mêmes libérer le gaz dans les places fortes des Sang-Impurs, tout en s'appliquant un sortilège de Tête en Bulle pour ne pas le respirer. Ceux qui sont naturellement immunisés contre le gaz feront diversion et les Sang-mêlés ne se rendront compte que quelque chose cloche que quand il sera trop tard. »

« C'est un plan brillant, dit Rosemary. Pourquoi vous ne le mettez pas tout de suite à exécution ? »

« Le gaz n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il efface tous les souvenirs depuis l'enfance et ceci sans distinction. Bref, ça transforme les gens en zombies, ce qui à long terme est parfaitement inutile. »

« Comment pouvez vous espérer préserver l'intellect de quelqu'un si vous lui retirez tous ses souvenirs et les remplacez par des préceptes d'obéissance ? »

« Il suffit d'être sélectif. Je suis en train de régler la machine pour qu'elle n'efface que les souvenirs de cette année. Les Sang-Impurs oublieront la chute du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, la fuite des Sang-Purs et, à la place, il y aura cette petite voix qui leur rappellera toujours qu'ils sont inférieurs et doivent obéir à leurs maîtres. Et ce sera prêt pour cet été. »

« Tout le monde est vraiment au courant ? Si ça sort de Blackwell, votre plan pourrait tomber à l'eau ! »

« Rien ne sort jamais de Blackwell, Lillian, ni les personnes, ni les informations. Impossible de transplaner, pas de Réseau de Cheminées ; fabriquer un Portoloin non autorisé et c'est la chasse à l'homme ! »

« Et les Patronus ? »

« La brume autour de la ville les bloque, tout comme les ondes aussi bien magiques que Moldues. Oui, ils ont même pensé à ça. »

« Et si quelqu'un essaie de traverser la brume à pied ? »

« Il sera ramené à son point de départ. »

Il avait fallu tout son art à Rosemary pour faire passer dans la ville un téléphone cellulaire Moldu. Et désormais, il ne lui servait à rien… Pourtant, elle en avait absolument besoin pour prévenir Léna des informations qu'elle avait glanées à Blackwell. L'attaque des Sang-Purs était prévue pour le dix-huit juillet, et serait le moment idéal pour se glisser dans le château. Léna n'aurait même pas besoin d'utiliser les Détraqueurs pour attaquer Poudlard et forcer son entrée au château ; il lui suffirait d'un simple Portoloin auquel personne ne ferait attention à cause de la pagaille occasionnée par les Sang-Purs !

_Et il faut qu'elle le sache ! Autrement, qui fera tout le sale boulot : trouver l'enfant d'Eméra, l'enlever, l'utiliser pour ouvrir le Sceau ? J'ai toujours pensé que Léna ferait ça à ma place et que je n'aurai plus qu'à lui voler la Clé et à m'emparer des pouvoirs du Cristal._

Mais, vu comment les choses se présentaient, non seulement Léna ne serait pas au rendez-vous à Poudlard mais Rosemary elle-même ne pourrait pas s'introduire au château.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre, dans l'un des coffres de Yaxley, une vieille cape d'invisibilité. Elle serait son sésame pour la liberté. Invisible, elle se glisserait parmi les Mangemorts allant attaquer Poudlard. Puis, une fois là-bas, son téléphone recevrait la transmission magique et elle pourrait envoyer un message à Léna.

Quant à comment se débarrasser de cette excellente sorcière pour lui voler la Clé… elle savait déjà comment elle s'y prendrait.

* * *

« Quoi ? Deimos est revenu te voir ? dit Eméra. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

Elle était à six mois de grossesse et avait une main posée sur son ventre désormais bien rond.

« C'était il y a trois mois, à Noël. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que ça ne m'a pas semblé très important. »

« Vu votre ancienne relation et la façon dont s'est passée votre rupture, ça me semble important. Il n'a pas essayé de te faire du mal ? »

« Non, il voulait que je lui donne une seconde chance. Évidemment, je l'ai envoyé balader. »

« Tu l'as fait diplomatiquement, j'espère ? »

« Eméra, tu crois vraiment qu'on se débarrasse d'un obsédé par des paroles douces et compréhensives ? »

« Deimos n'est pas juste obsédé par toi, c'est un psychopathe. Si tu lui as vraiment fait du mal, il va essayer de te tuer. »

« C'est plutôt moi qui risque de le tuer s'il me cherche encore des noises. Je reviens, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle quitta l'appartement de sa cousine et partit chercher l'objet dans son bureau. Puis, elle rejoignit sa cousine sur le confortable canapé où elles s'asseyaient toujours pour discuter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Eméra en observant avec curiosité le coffret de cuir noir qu'avait rapporté Dalila.

« Ouvre-le. »

À l'intérieur, il y avait un des pistolets qu'elle avait prêtés à Dalila. Il avait l'air normal, du moins vu de l'extérieur.

« Le chargeur. » dit Dalila.

Eméra le retira et le vida. Un flot d'argent s'écoula entre ses mains.

« L'argent marche sur les loups-garous ? »

« Ça ne les brûle pas quand il les touche mais, une fois à l'intérieur de leur corps, ça les empoisonne. »

« Des balles normales peuvent être tout aussi mortelles. »

« Oui, mais je ne tire pas aussi bien que toi, Eméra. Si Deimos m'attaque, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à toucher un organe vital. Avec ces balles en argent, même si je ne fais que le blesser, il mourra. »

« Hé bien, c'est un raisonnement plutôt froid. Il était tout de même ton petit ami ! Tu ne ressens rien à l'idée de le tuer ? »

« Je ne veux pas le tuer, mais s'il se met en travers de mon chemin, je le ferai. »

« Et si j'étais à sa place, tu me tuerais ? » demanda Eméra, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. D'abord, parce que nous sommes amies, et ensuite, parce que tu n'es pas assez mauvaise pour te ranger du côté des Sang-Purs ou des loups-garous. Si tu le faisais, tu ne serais plus la même personne donc, techniquement, je ne _te_ tuerais pas. »

« Dalila, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je suis contente qu'on ne soit pas dans des camps opposés ? »

Dalila s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! », cria Eméra.

Peter Pettigrow entrouvrit la porte et se glissa timidement à l'intérieur.

« Euuhh, Eméra, c'est l'heure de notre cours. »

« Et tu es venu me chercher ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : en effet, elle avait vingt minutes de retard. Elle comprenait donc le geste de Peter, mais pas que ce soit lui qui l'ait fait. Il était très amical envers elle, mais étrangement gêné en sa présence, ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre vu qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle.

« Oh, dit Peter, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. En fait, je ne serais pas venu si Nezumi n'avait pas autant insisté. »

« Elle trépigne d'impatience, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Eméra en souriant.

Nezumi était de loin son élève la plus enthousiaste au cours de tir au pistolet.

« J'arrive tout de suite, Peter. »

Puis, Eméra se tourna vers sa cousine :

« Tu me fais oublier mes obligations, Dalila. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de congé de maternité tout de suite ? Tu l'aurais mérité. »

« Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! Je m'arrêterai au huitième mois, comme tout le monde. Allons-y maintenant, Peter. »

Elle le devança dans le couloir et il la regarda ouvrir la marche, mal à l'aise. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Peter essayait de se lier d'amitié avec Eméra. Il avait laissé tomber l'idée d'être son mentor : indépendante, combattante et bientôt mère, Eméra avait passé l'âge des mentors. Il se contenterait donc d'une simple amitié, mais elle ne pouvait naître entre eux. Pas à cause d'Eméra, qui l'avait accueilli de manière plutôt aimable vu qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. À cause de lui.

À chaque fois qu'il la voyait, la culpabilité lui brûlait les entrailles. S'il était venu à Poudlard, c'était pour racheter sa responsabilité dans la mort de James et Lily. Dalila et Lucius, témoins de ses actions à la Station Endoloris, lui avaient donné une seconde chance. Severus Rogue, qui l'avait surveillé jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort, les avait laissés faire car il ne pensait plus que Peter représentât un danger pour leur camp.

Regagner la confiance des gens après une trahison, c'est déjà beaucoup. Mais il voulait plus que de la confiance. Il voulait le pardon.

Et seule Eméra pouvait le lui donner. Eméra qui, même si elle connaissait parfaitement son arbre généalogique, ignorait tout des amis de son grand-père, et surtout de ce que Peter lui avait fait. Elle ne le saurait jamais, à moins qu'il ne le lui révèle. Mais il n'en trouvait pas la force. Si Eméra ne lui pardonnait pas, mais au contraire se mettait à le détester… Il perdrait à tout jamais la chance de devenir son ami. Il perdrait même sans doute sa place à Poudlard.

Oui, se dit Peter, il fallait réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre. Mais il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit qu'il pourrait manquer de temps.

* * *

« Stanislas, il faut que tu viennes. » dit Lucy, d'une voix lasse. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et bouleversée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Eméra ? Ou le bébé ? »

« Le bébé. L'accouchement s'était bien passé, Eméra allait bien et le bébé avait l'air d'un petit garçon en pleine santé. Mais depuis, il n'a pas cessé de crier et de tousser. Il a mal mais le guérisseur n'a aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas. On a pensé que tu aurais peut-être une idée. »

« Bien sûr. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Lucy se mit à courir et, pour une fois, Stanislas la suivit sans discuter à la même allure. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, qui avait été aménagée en salle d'accouchement. La jeune mère semblait épuisée mais en bonne santé. Dalila était assise à sa droite et le guérisseur à sa gauche. Il tendit le bébé qui criait et gigotait à Stanislas, avouant sans un mot son impuissance.

Stanislas prit maladroitement l'enfant. Non seulement il toussait comme s'il avait un corps étranger dans les poumons, mais sa peau se couvrait de rougeurs.

« Ce doit être une réaction allergique à quelque chose dans l'air. »

À ce moment-là, la porte claqua et Kévin entra, Nezumi sur les talons.

« Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Dalila de son ton le plus calme vues les circonstances

« Je crois qu'il pourrait être en danger. »

« Kévin, est-ce qu'un Troisième Œil t'a soudainement poussé ? dit Lucy. Comment as-tu pu deviner qu'il allait mal ? »

« Je n'ai pas de Troisième Œil, juste mes Yeux. Et, quand vous avez annoncé qu'Eméra avait eu un petit garçon, je les ai utilisés pour savoir à quel point il était puissant. J'étais curieux, c'est tout ! Et il se trouve qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant que j'aie jamais vu, plus puissant même que Voldemort. »

« Kévin, si tu sais ce que Ti'lan Jr a, cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis-le ! » s'écria soudainement Eméra.

« Mais c'est précisément ce que j'étais en train de dire ! répliqua Kévin, avec à peine un léger tic en entendant le nom du bébé. Je pensais que le taux de magie qui l'entourait était toxique et, maintenant, j'en ai la preuve. »

« Donc, il est simplement… _trop _puissant. » dit Lucy, dubitative.

« Pas simplement, dit Stanislas. Trop de magie est collée à lui, elle irrite sa peau et s'infiltre dans l'air qu'il respire, abimant ses poumons. Et je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrions y faire, car la nature magique d'un sorcier vient de sa propre âme. Même si nous réussissions à retirer son essence magique à Ti'lan Jr, il deviendrait moins qu'un fantôme. Nous en avons tous été témoins. »

« Si, il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, dit Eméra. Je peux utiliser la Bénédiction du chaman pour le sauver. »

« Mais ça te coûterait la vie ! » s'exclama Dalila.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Je ne veux pas rendre mon fils orphelin s'il y a un autre moyen de le sauver. Mais je peux toujours utiliser mes pouvoirs de chaman d'une autre manière. »

Elle se tourna vers Stanislas :

« Si Voldemort avait capturé ma mère, une chamane comme moi, il l'aurait droguée pour contrôler son pouvoir. Donc, je sais que ce genre de potion existe. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en préparer ? »

« Si tu connais ces potions, tu sais aussi qu'elles sont dangereuses. » répondit gravement Stanislas.

« Si je ne peux pas regarder dans le passé ou le futur si un traitement existe, mon fils va mourir, et c'est sûr à cent pour cent. Je t'en prie, Stanislas… »

« D'accord, je le ferai. Mais ne l'attends pas avant la pleine lune. »

* * *

« TJ va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il respire uniquement de l'air filtré de toute magie, confia Eméra à Lucy. Mais la pommade ne marche pas aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. J'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire dormir avec ses irritations de la peau. »

« Je vais continuer à le bercer alors, pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, dit Lucy qui tenait le nouveau-né enfin endormi dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'on a un peu de répit, je peux te poser une question stupide, Eméra ? »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Au début, tu l'appelais tout le temps Ti'lan Jr et maintenant, c'est uniquement TJ. Pourquoi ? »

Eméra soupira :

« C'est difficile à expliquer. Depuis que TJ est né, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas aussi bien surmonté la mort de Ti'lan que je ne le pensais. Bien sûr, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte à l'époque, mais si j'ai gardé ce bébé, c'est parce que je voulais remplacer un être cher par un autre. Boucher le trou qu'avait laissé la mort de Ti'lan dans mon cœur par un bébé ! Ça me paraît ridicule maintenant. Parce que, même si je n'ai passé qu'une quinzaine de jours avec lui, ce que tu tiens dans les bras, Lucy, n'a rien d'un « bouche-trou ». C'est mon fils et, même si je suis fière que ce soit aussi celui de Ti'lan, il a sa propre identité. »

« Je suis si contente que tu dises ça ! À vrai dire, quand tu m'as dit que tu gardais TJ parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il te restait de Ti'lan, j'étais un peu inquiète mais maintenant, tout va bien. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler, bien sûr. » dit Lucy en baissant les yeux vers les petites bouteilles à oxygène que respirait TJ.

Elle releva la tête quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Stanislas. Il tenait à la main une seringue hypodermique entourée d'un capuchon hermétique et rempli d'un liquide ambré.

« Alors ? » demanda fiévreusement Eméra.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela pourrait te permettre de contrôler tes visions, ou ne pas avoir plus d'effets sur toi qu'un somnifère. La pleine lune devrait rendre la potion plus stable, et la voie intraveineuse est moins risquée. Le guérisseur Parson te l'injectera ce soir et nous resterons tous les deux pour te surveiller. »

« Je garderai TJ, dit aussitôt Lucy. Ça ne me fait rien, je t'assure. »

« Merci à tous les deux. On peut dire que je vous dois beaucoup. »

« De rien. C'est à ça que servent les amis. » dit Lucy de son ton le plus enjoué, à tel point qu'il paraissait presque forcé.

Elle rendit TJ à sa mère et se plaça à côté de Stanislas.

« Je te reverrai à la tombée de la nuit, Eméra. » dit celui-ci.

Elle lui fit un vague geste de la main tout en calant à nouveau son fils dans ses bras.

Le reste de la journée passa en un éclair mais, à la surprise d'Eméra, quelque chose d'intéressant se passa avant le coucher du soleil. Alors qu'elle attendait avec impatience, tout en le craignant, le moment où elle utiliserait la potion, le feu de sa cheminée s'illumina de vert.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Eméra mais elle ne sortit pas sa baguette. Qui que ce fût, il avait l'autorisation d'accéder à sa cheminée ; ce ne pouvait pas être un ennemi.

« Deimos ! s'exclama t-elle quand le tourbillon de flammes vertes fut calmé. Comment as-tu pu accéder au réseau de cheminées ? »

« Dalila m'a autorisé à le faire. »

« Oui, mais c'était il y a des mois et elle t'a retiré son autorisation depuis ! »

« Quand elle m'a autorisé l'accès à son bureau, elle m'a en fait autorisé à accéder à toutes les cheminées de Poudlard. Évidemment, elle ne le savait pas donc elle n'a révoqué que mon accès à la cheminée de son bureau, et pas aux autres, comme la tienne. »

« Hé bien, je ferai en sorte qu'elle le fasse. En attendant, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« Pour voir mon ou ma filleule, évidemment ! Dalila m'a appris son existence mais elle ne savait pas son sexe à l'époque. C'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Un garçon. Il dort en ce moment. »

« Comment l'as tu appelé ? »

« Ti'lan Jr, mais je l'appelle juste TJ. »

« Dis donc, tu n'es vraiment pas passée à autre chose, toi ! » dit Deimos en éclatant de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on n'est pas censé l'oublier à la minute où il sort de sa vie, non ? »

« Si tu fais référence à Dalila, je suis désolée qu'elle n'ait pas plus de compassion à ton égard. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je ne serai plus désolée pour toi. Je te rendrai la monnaie de ta pièce. Compris ? »

« Compris, dit gravement Deimos. Mais ce n'est pas tes menaces qui vont m'arrêter, Eméra. Est-ce que je pourrais voir TJ maintenant ? »

« Deimos, tu es un meurtrier de masse qui complote avec les Sang-Purs contre mon camp. Et qui ne prends même pas la peine de nier être une menace pour ma meilleure amie ! Quel droit as-tu de voir mon fils ? »

« Je suis son parrain, bien sûr. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Dalila est sa marraine. »

« Allez, tu sais bien que c'est ce que Ti'lan aurait voulu ! »

« Ti'lan n'est pas là. Ti'lan est mort. Je prends les décisions seule et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais te faire un traitement de faveur. »

« Parce que je tiens ça. » dit Deimos en levant bien haut la seringue remplie de potion.

« Comment as-tu pu attraper ça ? » s'écria Eméra, les pommettes rouges de colère.

« Je l'ai prise sur la commode quand tu ne regardais pas. Je suis plutôt doué à ce jeu là. Qu'est-ce que c'est, d'ailleurs ? »

« Pas tes affaires. » grommela Eméra.

« Dis moi ce que c'est ou je la laisse tomber. »

« Ne fais pas ça, imbécile ! C'est pour soigner TJ ! »

« Il est malade ? » dit Deimos, une légère inquiétude dans la voix. Puis, il ajouta, suspicieux : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il est trop puissant. Son propre pouvoir le tue. Il n'y a aucun remède connu donc je m'apprêtais à utiliser cette potion pour stimuler mes pouvoirs de chaman et essayer de voir l'avenir. Tu vois, j'ai des choses à faire pour l'avenir de cet enfant donc est-ce que tu peux t'en aller maintenant ? »

« J'y vais maintenant, Eméra. Bonne chance. »

Il lui tendit la seringue et elle avança la main pour la prendre. Mais il lui enfonça l'aiguille en plein dans le poignet.

« Salopard… » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu auras le temps de me maudire plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de te consacrer à sauver TJ. »

Eméra commençait à s'évanouir. Il la rattrapa pour ne pas qu'elle se cogne la tête en tombant et l'allongea sur le canapé. Enfin, il sortit de sa poche une chaîne dorée où pendait une jolie pierre brune et la passa au cou d'Eméra. Puis, il se mit à chercher la chambre de TJ.

Il trouva l'enfant profondément endormi dans son berceau. Quand il le prit dans ses bras, il se mit à pleurer et à agiter ses petits poings serrés.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, petit bonhomme. Je suis ton parrain et, bien que je vais probablement tout détruire autour de toi, je te protégerai, c'est promis. »

Il lui mit autour du cou le même pendentif que sa mère. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :

« J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec toi mais la lune va bientôt se lever et je dois absolument rendre une petite visite à ta marraine. Sous ma forme humaine. »

* * *

Alors qu'elle regardait le soleil se coucher sur Poudlard à la fenêtre de son bureau, Dalila frissonna. Eméra devait utiliser la potion cette nuit… elle avait envie d'y aller mais peur de n'être qu'une gêne pour Stanislas et le guérisseur Parson.

Sa cheminée s'illumina soudainement de vert et elle se retourna brutalement. Deimos se tenait devant elle, tout prêt.

_Impossible…_

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir sa baguette, ou même dire un mot, il lui prit la main et elle sentit quelque chose de froid glisser autour de son doigt.

Elle baissa lentement les yeux vers sa main.

_Impossible…_

« Tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? dit joyeusement Deimos en se jetant dans son fauteuil. C'est l'alliance que nous avions empoisonnée pour faire croire à Voldemort que nous voulions tuer Ti'lan devant l'autel ! Je l'ai gardée. Je devais donc avoir le sentiment au fond de moi qu'elle me serait utile un jour. En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu me trahirais. »

Dalila le regardait, immobile, le visage toujours figé dans sa première expression de surprise.

« Je vois que tu éprouves déjà les premiers symptômes… La paralysie, puis la mort dans l'heure. Je ne sais pas si ça va être douloureux, cependant. Si ça se trouve, tu te demandes en ce moment _Je suis en train de réaliser que je vais mourir, qu'est-ce qui pourrait-être pire que ça ?_ Alors laisse-moi te dire quelque chose de pire !

Ce soir, un groupe de Sang-Purs va attaquer le château. Mais en fait, ça ne sera qu'une diversion. Leur véritable intention est de libérer un gaz qui va effacer une partie de votre mémoire et vous mettre à leurs ordres. Et ils vont faire ça simultanément, dans tous les endroits où il y a des Sang-Impurs. Ce qui signifie l'écrasement de ta petite rébellion. »

Les yeux de Dalila se remplirent de détresse.

« Horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais attends, le pire est encore à venir. J'ai corrompu le créateur de la potion, Yaxley, pour qu'il en modifie la composition. Le gaz ne va pas affecter que les Sang-Impurs, comme les Mangemorts le croient, mais tous les sorciers ! Et il va effacer l'intégralité de vos souvenirs, vous transformant tous en une bande de zombies décérébrés !

Heureusement, dit Deimos avec un sourire doucereux, j'ai demandé à Yaxley de ne pas libérer le gaz ici. J'ai toujours rêvé de chasser à Poudlard et mes plus fidèles loups-garous ont besoin d'un bon combat pendant la pleine lune. Les habitants de Poudlard et les Mangemorts venus les attaquer auront donc la chance de tomber sous nos griffes et nos crocs au lieu de devenir des zombies. Tout comme les femmes et les enfants des Sang-Purs que nous sommes censés protéger. »

Les larmes avaient désormais envahi le visage de Dalila.

« Personne ne sera épargné, dit Deimos en lui essuyant délicatement les yeux, le nez, les pommettes. Aucune femme, aucun enfant. Tous les sorciers humains seront anéantis. Tu ne peux rien y faire, Dalila. Et tu sais ce qui est encore pire ? _Tout est de ta faute._

Si tu m'avais laissé la moindre miette d'espoir de te reconquérir, je n'aurais jamais mis ce plan à exécution. J'aurais tout fait pour devenir l'homme dont tu rêvais. Mais tu as rendu très clair le fait que, pour toi, je n'étais même pas un homme mais un monstre. Hé bien, tu peux au moins te réjouir car maintenant, tu as raison, je suis un monstre.

Bon, maintenant, je te laisse à ta souffrance et ta culpabilité, car je dois rejoindre mes frères avant la pleine lune. Toutefois, une véritable bonne nouvelle avant de partir : Eméra et TJ te survivront. J'ai donné l'ordre à mes loups-garous de ne pas tuer ceux qui porteraient le pendentif que je leur ai donné. Un pendentif en zircon brun, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Adieu, Dalila. Je t'aime. »

* * *

Nezumi était en train de lire un livre à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet lorsque toutes les alarmes du château se mirent à hurler en même temps.

_« Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrus dans la Grande Salle ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Portoloin non autorisé ! Alerte ! Alerte !… »_

Nezumi se leva de son lit d'un bond. Était-ce Léna Whitebird et une horde de Détraqueurs ou une armée de Sang-Purs ? Elle devait descendre aller voir. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas peur de se battre.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Peter Pettigrow qui courrait dans la direction opposée :

« Je vais chercher les armes dans les appartements d'Eméra ! »

« Merci ! » lui cria t-elle en retour avant de se précipiter dans le grand escalier.

Une groupe de Mangemorts avait en effet pénétré dans la Grande Salle. Certains de ses camarades étaient déjà arrivés et avaient engagé le combat. Mais Nezumi eut à peine le temps de se jeter dans la mêlée que des volutes de gaz envahirent rapidement la pièce. Elle essaya un instant de retenir sa respiration puis dut en avaler une goulée.

_Cette odeur sucrée est affreuse… Mais il ne semble pas avoir d'autres effets. Le Mangemort qui a jeté ce sort devrait revoir sa copie !_

En attendant, le gaz avait totalement rempli la Grande Salle, transformant l'atmosphère en une purée de pois violette. Les combats cessèrent ; les rebelles ne pouvaient voir s'ils ensorcelaient amis ou ennemis et les Mangemorts croyaient leurs adversaires lobotomisés par le gaz de Yaxley. Un silence ahurissant tomba donc sur le champ de bataille, seulement interrompu par les hurlements de l'alarme :

_« Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrus dans le hall d'entrée ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Portoloin non autorisé ! Alerte ! Alerte !… »_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » grommela Nezumi. Elle tourna la tête en direction du hall d'entrée.

Les doubles portes de la Grande Salle volèrent soudainement en éclats, déchirées par les griffes de centaines de loups-garous qui envahirent la pièce comme un raz de marée.

Les vapeurs violettes commençaient à se dissiper et Nezumi pouvait voir la tête des Mangemorts, leur silhouette comme dans un rêve étrange. Celui qui semblait être leur chef se tourna vers les loups-garous, qui couraient vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas supposés… »

Un loup-garou se jeta sur lui et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. Son sang éclaboussa sa robe de sorcier noir et il tomba à genoux, sans plus de bruit qu'un faible gémissement.

« Ils ne sont pas censés être vos alliés ? » demanda Nezumi d'une petite voix au Sang-Pur le plus proche d'elle.

« Ils ne le sont plus, apparemment. Mais ils attaquent aussi bien votre camp que le nôtre. Je suggère une alliance. »

« Pour une fois, nous tombons d'accord sur quelque chose. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, une scène étrange se déroulait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. En entendant l'alarme, la famille Hope s'était réfugiée dans les cachots, auprès de leur fille Emily et des autres enfants. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas levés comme un seul homme pour aller aider les Mangemorts ! Ça ne devait pas faire partie de leur nouvelle programmation pro-Voldemort.

Lorsque le gaz envahit la pièce, Vivian dit rapidement à Matthew :

« Ne respire pas ça, ça doit être du poison. »

Mais ils ne purent pas retenir leur respiration indéfiniment.

« Ça va, ce n'est pas dangereux, dit Matthew après avoir toussé et haleté une ou deux fois. Ça doit juste servir à aveugler les gens. On n'y voit rien, avec ce machin ! »

Une petite voix retentit alors :

« Maman ? »


	5. Chaos

_« His own iniquities shall take the wicked himself, and he shall be holden with the cords of his sins. »_

Extrait du chapitre 5 du Livre des Proverbes

**5 :** Chaos

Rosemary s'éloigna lentement du groupe de Mangemorts qui venait de s'introduire dans la Grande Salle. Ignorant le hurlement des sirènes, elle se glissa à travers une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour vérifier que l'antichambre était vide, puis elle retira sa Cape d'Invisibilité et s'appliqua un sortilège de Têtenbulle. Voilà, elle n'était plus menacée par le gaz de Yaxley.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à envoyer un message à Léna. Elle sortit son téléphone et écrivit :

_« Les Mangemorts ont attaqué les habitants de Poudlard. C'est le moment idéal pour vous introduire au château : ils sont déjà tous en train de combattre donc personne ne prête plus attention à l'alarme. PS : Utilisez un sortilège de Têtenbulle. »_

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour composer le message, vu que le gaz de Yaxley avait totalement envahi l'antichambre et qu'elle avait du mal à lire. Alors qu'elle appuyait enfin sur le bouton « Envoi », les hurlements de l'alarme changèrent :

_« Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrus dans le hall d'entrée ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Portoloin non autorisé ! Alerte ! Alerte !… »_

_Ça ne peut tout de même pas être Léna, pas tout de suite…_

Entrouvrant la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle.

_Des loups-garous ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Oh, peu importe ! Ça fait encore plus de pagaille pour couvrir la venue de Léna._

Elle remit la Cape d'Invisibilité et sortit de l'antichambre par l'autre porte, qui donnait sur un couloir montant vers le premier étage.

_« Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrus au septième étage ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Portoloin non autorisé ! Alerte ! Alerte !… »_

Rosemary soupira. Sept étages… Cela faisait beaucoup de marches à monter pour retrouver Léna. D'autant plus qu'elle devait récupérer quelque chose sur le chemin.

* * *

Les dernières bouffées de cet affreux gaz violet le faisant tousser, Peter Pettigrow frappa vivement à la porte d'Eméra, sans obtenir de réponse.

_« Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus faire la guerre… Est-ce possible qu'elle ait changé d'avis pour aider ses amis ? se demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés. Peu probable, avec l'existence de TJ. »_

Il essaya de tourner la poignée de la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée et s'entrouvrit en grinçant un peu. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Eméra allongée sur le canapé.

_Allongée mais pas endormie… Cette sirène aurait réveillé un mort._

Il pâlit à cette idée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Eméra était vivante, mais fiévreuse. Une seringue vide gisait sur le sol à côté d'elle.

_Stanislas était supposé lui injecter la potion ce soir… Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait seule ! Elle savait à quel point c'était risqué !_

_Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un est entré ici et lui a injecté la potion contre son gré. Il faut que j'aille chercher le guérisseur tout de suite._

_Mais avant… TJ ! Il a peut-être aussi été agressé !_

Il trouva rapidement la chambre d'enfant. TJ pleurait et s'époumonait, ses hurlements seulement couverts par ceux de la sirène. Mais, à part ça, il paraissait indemne.

_Je ferais mieux de le confier aux Hope en passant. Ils se sont réfugiés dans les cachots, avec les autres enfants._

Il sortit rapidement le bébé de son berceau. Loin de se calmer, TJ se mit à gigoter et à gémir. Mal à l'aise, Peter jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il reposa aussitôt l'enfant et se retourna brutalement, sortant en même temps sa baguette d'un geste vif :

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Montrez vous ! »

« Hé bien, tu es plutôt doué, pour voir à travers les sortilèges de Désillusion tout du moins. », dit Léna Whitebird en revenant dans le spectre du visible.

« Si vous venez faire du mal à ce bébé, il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord. », dit Peter, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement relevée, lui donnant un air féroce qui contrastait bizarrement avec son physique.

« Je ne viens pas l'égorger, juste lui prendre quelques gouttes de sang. », répliqua Léna, exhibant un coutelas effilé.

« Devinez quoi ? Je ne vous crois pas ! »

« Tu devrais. », répondit-elle simplement.

Elle brandit sa baguette et aussitôt, Peter eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Le bruit abominable, insupportable le fit tomber à genoux. Il réussit cependant à lever péniblement sa baguette et un rayon noir se précipita vers Léna. Elle conjura à la hâte un bouclier doré qui se troubla sous l'effet du sort comme un lac dans lequel on jette un caillou. Mais le choc avait été plus puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air : Léna avait reculé d'un pas, l'air échevelé, et le bruit dans la tête de Peter avait cessé avant de faire exploser ses tympans.

Il se releva promptement et attaqua à son tour. Ses monstres de fumée, pourpres et noirs, se déployèrent dans la pièce et encerclèrent Léna. Elle lança un sort à l'aveuglette et Peter eut juste le temps d'attraper une chaise pour s'en protéger. Frappé par le rayon, le meuble explosa en minuscules éclats de bois, dont certains rentrèrent douloureusement dans sa chair.

Entretemps, Léna avait eu le temps de défaire des monstres de fumée en faisant se lever une brise. Le vent s'intensifia soudainement. TJ se mit à hurler et son berceau à tanguer, poussé vers un coin de la pièce dans un abominable grincement.

Protégeant ses yeux de son bras droit, Peter réussit à faire quelques pas contre le vent. Mais alors qu'il attrapait la tête du lit d'enfant et l'immobilisait, une douzaine de lames argentées se ruèrent vers lui. La baguette de Peter décrivit un arc de cercle à la vitesse de l'éclair et la plupart des lumières argentées disparurent dans une nuée écarlate. Mais l'une des lames lui échappa et planta sa manche dans le mur du fond.

Peter essaya désespérément de retirer l'éclair argenté mais il était brûlant au point de faire fondre sa main de métal. Il tira sur sa manche autant qu'il le pouvait et elle se déchira. Un tout petit peu.

Il lança un regard brûlant de haine à Léna Whitebird. Si seulement il pouvait la distraire quelques instants… Mais il n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche, elle lança elle-même la conversation :

« Ce n'est même pas ton enfant. Pourquoi mourir pour lui ? »

« Depuis que je suis bon, je défends la veuve et l'orphelin, cracha t-il. Et ne dites pas que je vais mourir… »

Le tissu continuait de craquer… Sa main sera bientôt libre…

_Peut-être devrais-je prendre ma baguette de ma main droite. Mais, vu que je suis gaucher, je risquerais de me faire exploser avec mes propres sorts…_

« Je sais ce que tu fais, mais il est trop tard. Tu es mort au moment où tu m'as défiée. »

Il était à deux doigts de la liberté…

« Avada Kedavra ! »

_Au moins, Eméra et TJ ne sauront jamais…_

Ignorant le corps de Peter qui s'effondrait enfin, Léna s'approcha du berceau. Les pleurs de TJ redoublèrent quand elle lui entailla la main. Puis, elle utilisa une pipette pour prélever quelques gouttes de son sang.

« Il est temps d'y aller maintenant. »

Elle avait étudié ici autrefois et mit ces sept années à profit pour trouver où le Cristal était caché. Évitant les zones habitées, elle se rendit tranquillement aux cachots, ouvrit la trappe et… au bout du couloir, le Sceau des Fondateurs l'attendait.

Se tenant un peu à l'écart, elle fit tomber trois gouttes du sang de TJ sur les lignes complexes tracées par les trois Fondateurs avec leur propre sang. L'effet fut immédiat : le Sceau commença à s'effacer et le plancher de pierre à s'ouvrir. Il finit par se replier pour former un chemin en pente douce qui menait à un gouffre profond. Pourtant, nul obscurité n'y régnait, car il était illuminé par les lueurs verdâtres du Cristal du Chaos.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et ne s'immobilisa que devant le Cristal, son Cristal. Après l'avoir couvé d'un regard avide, elle porta machinalement la main à sa boucle d'oreille, la Clé du pouvoir du Cristal.

_Il est temps de commencer le transfert._

Si Léna avait été un peu plus attentive, peut-être aurait-elle entendu les pas de celle qui se glissait derrière elle.

Une main émergea alors de nulle part, portant un petit pistolet. Le canon s'immobilisa juste à quelques centimètres du crâne de Léna.

Un coup de feu rompit alors le silence.

Rosemary se débarrassa aussitôt de la Cape d'Invisibilité et arracha la Clé du cadavre de Léna.

* * *

Nezumi était en plein combat contre les loups-garous lorsqu'un kanji s'épanouit sur sa paume.

_C'est le signal ! Quelqu'un a brisé le Sceau !_

Elle cria à Stanislas, qui se battait non loin de là :

« Tu as vu Peter ? Il était allé chercher les armes à feu dans l'appartement d'Eméra ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais j'ai absolument besoin d'une arme ! Le Sceau s'est brisé, et je ne peux pas laisser Kévin affronter sa mère seule. »

Stanislas sembla comprendre : il devait savoir qu'on ne pouvait employer la magie près du Cristal du Chaos.

« Écoute, allons chercher les armes nous-même. Tu prendras celle que tu veux et nous ramènerons les autres ici pour qu'on puisse se défendre. »

Il fit signe à Lucy qui se battait à ses côtés et, après quelques minutes, ils réussirent à s'extraire tous les trois de la foule. L'appartement d'Eméra était au septième étage, sept étages qu'ils franchirent au pas de course. Ils trouvèrent la porte entrebâillée et la franchirent aussitôt.

Lucy fut la première à se précipiter au chevet d'Eméra :

« Stanislas, c'est la potion ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Puis, elle se releva tout aussi brutalement :

« Je vais voir TJ. »

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, le bambin dans les bras :

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit bobo. »

Pourtant, elle pleurait.

« Peter est mort. L'Avada Kedavra. »

Cet air de surprise et de terreur sur le visage d'un homme ne pouvait correspondre qu'à un seul sort.

« Lucy, est-ce que tu peux rester avec Eméra et TJ ? Je dois aller chercher des ingrédients à l'appartement. »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle se tourna vers Nezumi, qui regardait Eméra d'un air de malaise :

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Va sauver Kévin. Nous prenons soin d'elle. », lui assura Lucy.

« Merci, Lucy. J'y vais. »

Nezumi trouva le coffre rempli d'armes dans la chambre d'Eméra mais il était mieux protégé que jamais. Elle essayait de le forcer depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna brutalement, prête à riposter, mais baissa aussitôt sa baguette lorsqu'elle reconnut Kévin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en train de te battre avec ta mère ? »

« Ma mère est morte. Rosemary l'a tuée. », lâcha Kévin d'un ton neutre, mais l'air mécontent.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de te battre avec elle ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Je voulais la frapper dans le dos, comme elle l'a fait pour ma mère, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus faire d'antimagie. Rosemary a sans doute retiré ce pouvoir à tous les Cavaliers du Chaos. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible mais elle l'a fait. Elle est à présent la seule utilisatrice d'antimagie au monde. »

« Donc, elle est toute-puissante maintenant ? », dit Nezumi d'une voix blanche.

« Pas encore. La puissance du Cristal est monumentale, donc s'en emparer entièrement prend du temps. Nous pouvons encore l'arrêter. Les armes sont là dedans ? », dit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil au coffre.

Nezumi hocha la tête.

« Recule, s'il te plaît. », dit-il en faisant apparaître une lame faite de particules dorées. Il la brandit et trancha d'un coup le couvercle du coffre dans le sens de la longueur.

Nezumi prit prudemment une arme dans le coffre éventré, prudemment car le métal avait fondu là où l'épée de Kévin l'avait touché.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Rosemary avec ça ? »

« La présence du Cristal du Chaos rend la magie instable, même sous cette forme. La seule solution serait de concentrer d'un coup d'un seul une telle quantité de magie qu'elle surpasserait celle du Cristal. Mais c'est au-delà de mes pouvoirs. Je pense que je ferais mieux d'utiliser un pistolet. », dit-il en plongeant la main dans le coffre.

« Tu ne sais pas t'en servir, Kévin. »

« Rosemary non plus. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de tuer ma mère. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ? Ta mère t'a trahi ! Tu allais la tuer toi-même ! »

« Oui, mais je voulais lui… dire des choses. L'affronter face à face. Et maintenant, je ne le pourrai jamais, tout ça à cause de Rosemary. »

« Je suis désolée, Kévin, dit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule. Mais on doit vraiment se dépêcher maintenant. »

Craignant d'arriver trop tard, ils coururent jusqu'au gouffre qui abritait le Cristal, où une vision inquiétante les attendait : la pierre avait presque perdu tout son éclat alors qu'une brume d'antimagie entourait Rosemary.

Celle-ci les entendit et se tourna vers eux. Nezumi et Kévin lui tirèrent dessus, à plusieurs reprises et sans sommation, mais les balles ralentirent et finirent par fondre devant elle.

« Le transfert n'est même pas terminé mais je suis déjà trop puissante pour vous. Videz donc vos chargeurs, si vous voulez. »

Kévin baissa son arme. Pas Nezumi.

« Puisque tu m'y autorises si gentiment. », répondit-elle.

Elle déplaça son pistolet légèrement vers la droite et tira à nouveau. Rosemary n'eut même pas à utiliser un bouclier cette fois-là, Nezumi l'avait ratée. Elle entendit la balle siffler à ses oreilles sans même l'effleurer.

Pourtant, Kévin cria :

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! »

Mais Nezumi s'obstina. Elle tira trois fois de suite. Et Rosemary ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne le comprit qu'au moment où la dernière balle de Nezumi toucha la Clé, qui se brisa en plusieurs éclats de quartz.

Rosemary hurla. L'antimagie, désormais sans maître, revenait au Cristal.

Kévin détourna les yeux des souffrances de Rosemary. Il s'approcha de sa mère, qui avait une blessure abominable à l'arrière du crâne.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rosemary tombait à genoux, encore sous le choc. Dire qu'elle avait été si puissante, si peu longtemps ! Mais elle sortit rapidement son visage de ses mains et se releva avec une grimace de rage. Elle attrapa le pistolet qui lui avait servi à tuer Léna et le pointa vers Nezumi, qui était en train de recharger.

« Lâche ça. »

Étonnamment docile, Nezumi posa son arme et ses munitions sur le sol.

« Un dernier mot ? »

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Rosemary ? »

_Kévin ? Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?_

Un dernier coup de feu déchira l'air et le cadavre de Rosemary tomba en avant.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on n'a pas besoin de savoir tirer pour tuer quelqu'un. », dit simplement Kévin.

« Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Et tu nous as tous condamnés, Nezumi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Rosemary ne s'est pas emparée du pouvoir du Cristal. Plus personne ne pourra jamais le faire maintenant. »

« La Clé ne permettait pas de contrôler que le Cristal. Elle permettait aussi de contrôler les Détraqueurs. Sans l'emprise que la Confrérie avait sur eux, ils auraient ravagé ce monde, dévorant l'âme de chaque être vivant. Et maintenant, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire. »

* * *

Louis Angorianne trébucha alors qu'il se matérialisait dans la salle du trône de Sang-Pur. Le « roi de tous les Français », sorciers comme Moldus, se permit de fermer un instant les yeux. La nuit avait été dure…

À la tête d'une escouade de nobles, il avait attaqué un groupe de Sang-Impurs rebelles qui se terraient dans l'ancienne capitale, Paris. Mais cette attaque ne devait être qu'une diversion : Angorianne, comme tous les dirigeants au sang pur du monde entier, avait reçu plusieurs litres de la potion du professeur Yaxley, qui, une fois sous forme de gaz, devait priver les Sang-Impurs de toute velléité de révolte. La diversion avait fonctionné, le gaz avait été lâché mais il n'avait eu absolument aucun effet. Cette déconvenue avait semé le trouble dans les rangs des nobles. Le gaz avait si bien fonctionné lors des tests…

_C'est presque comme si Yaxley nous avait trahis… Lui seul aurait pu modifier sa potion à la dernière minute pour la rendre inefficace. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait eu à y gagner !_

En tout cas, à cause de ce traître, l'opération avait tourné au fiasco. L'attaque n'était pas supposée être réelle, juste une diversion ; ils étaient donc trop peu nombreux. Et, une fois que les Sang-Impurs avaient réalisé leur avantage, ils n'avaient pas laissé les nobles repartir facilement. Le plus proche lieutenant d'Angorianne était mort pour lui donner le temps de créer un Portoloin !

Mais bon, il était de retour chez lui, dans sa magnifique cité, intacte comme un joyau dans son écrin grâce à la protection des loups-garous.

À ce moment-là, les doubles portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent en coup de vent : la reine Inlandsis entra, suivie de trois de leurs enfants et de son plus fidèle serviteur, Martin. La robe d'Inlandsis était déchirée et tâchée de sang et elle tenait frénétiquement la main d'Elisabeth. Charles exhibait une gigantesque blessure à l'épaule qui saignait abondamment et puait la morsure de loup-garou. Enfin, Philippe était blanc comme un linge et Martin tenait une barre de fer dans la main gauche, sa baguette dans la droite.

Sans un coup d'œil derrière eux, ils barrèrent la porte, qui tremblait sous l'assaut d'un ennemi féroce, déterminé à la défoncer.

En se retournant pour prendre appui contre la porte, Inlandsis aperçut enfin son époux :

« Viens donc nous aider au lieu de rester planté là à ne rien faire ! »

Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre pour peser de tout son poids sur la porte. Derrière, des grognements animaux et des bruits de griffes se faisaient entendre.

« Nous devons tenir !, cria Martin. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèvera ! »

« Où est Caroline-Marie ? », demanda Angorianne.

« Elle est morte, répondit laconiquement son fils aîné. Ils l'ont eue. »

« Mais pourquoi les loups-garous vous ont-ils attaqués ? Ils étaient censés vous protéger ! »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Inlandsis, sarcastique. Peut-être que les Greyback ont décidé de vous doubler et qu'on en fait les frais parce que nous sommes vulnérables. »

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Inlandsis de lui parler comme ça, pas plus que de parler à quiconque de cette façon, d'ailleurs.

« Tu ne me rends pas responsable de ça tout de même ? »

« Oh si, bien sûr que si !, répliqua furieusement Inlandsis. Tu as choisi de faire confiance aux loups-garous ! Tu as choisi d'écraser la révolte des Sang-Impurs ! Sans des gens avides de pouvoir comme Voldemort et toi, cette guerre ne serait jamais née !»

« Voldemort et moi t'avons apporté la grandeur ! gronda Louis. Pendant dix-sept années, nous avons régné, comme nous le méritons car nous sommes supérieurs ! »

« Oh, j'y ai cru à notre _supériorité_ !, cracha t-elle. Mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Pas après avoir perdu Caroline. »

_Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras… Ma petite fille… Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre déchiqueté, une fontaine de sang._

« Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Ni ma magie, ni mon noble sang ne me l'ont permis. Sa mort, et tout le reste, dit-elle avec un geste englobant la compagnie ensanglantée, est de notre faute. Par notre traitement inégalitaire des Moldus et des autres sorciers, nous avons semé la haine et l'esprit de revanche, et nous en payons désormais le prix. »

Le silence tomba tout d'un coup sur la salle du trône. Inlandsis colla son oreille contre le bois et réussit à saisir le jappement d'un loup et des bruits de griffes sur le marbre du couloir : les loups-garous s'enfuyaient !

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas encore l'aurore. », dit Philippe.

« Nous sommes sauvés ! », s'exclama Elisabeth.

« Non, ma chérie, répondit Inlandsis en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. Seuls des monstres plus terribles encore peuvent faire fuir de telles bêtes. Tiens-toi prête à t'enfuir, mon cœur. »

« Mère, dit alors Charles d'une voix blanche, regardez par la fenêtre. »

Avant même de le faire, Inlandsis sut ce qu'elle allait apercevoir. Une main de fer s'était refermée sur son cœur, les images de la mort de Caroline-Marie repassaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, terrassée par ses pires frayeurs.

« Des Détraqueurs… », murmura t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle serra la main d'Elisabeth, rassembla tout son courage et réussit à faire apparaître son Patronus, une colombe qui se mit à voler en cercle autour d'eux pour les protéger de l'influence néfaste des Détraqueurs. Elle fut rejointe par tous les autres Patronus, sauf celui d'Elisabeth, trop jeune encore.

« Nous devons nous rassembler, décréta Inlandsis. Les Détraqueurs peuvent encore nous avoir s'ils sont assez nombreux. »

Elle se tourna vers son mari :

« Avez-vous vaincu les San… les rebelles ? »

« Non, notre plan n'a pas marché, dit Louis, sans donner de détails. Inlandsis ignorait l'existence du gaz de toute façon. Et comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui commande ? »

« Tu as abandonné chacune des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette ville, et maintenant, j'apprends que tu as abandonné tes hommes à la merci des rebelles. Comment peux-tu poser une question pareille ? »

« Martin, vous n'allez tout de même pas lui obéir ?, demanda Louis à son serviteur, souriant comme s'il racontait une histoire drôle. Vous l'en croyez capable ? »

« Je l'ai vue faire des choses incroyables cette nuit, monsieur. Je pense qu'elle se débrouillera très bien. »

« Merci, Martin, répondit sincèrement Inlandsis. Pourriez-vous transplaner dans un village Moldu, juste quelques secondes ? J'ai besoin de savoir si les Détraqueurs s'attaquent à eux aussi. »

Martin revint quelques instants plus tard, décrivant des scènes de mort et de désolation. Les Détraqueurs avaient fait des ravages parmi les Moldus, incapable de se défendre contre cette menace invisible. Ceux qui n'avaient pas subi le baiser du Détraqueur avaient fui sur les routes.

Alors qu'il était en plein milieu de son horrible récit, on frappa à la porte. Inlandsis sursauta, puis se raisonna.

« Entrez. »

Des Sangs-Pur français entrèrent alors, saluèrent le roi mais s'adressèrent d'abord à Inlandsis :

« Que s'est-il passé ici, majesté ? »

« Les loups-garous se sont retournés contre nous. Je sais que vous avez tous hâte de retrouver vos familles mais je dois d'abord vous dire quelques mots. C'est grâce aux Détraqueurs que vous avez pu vous échapper, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, majesté. Ils ont attaqué les Sang-Impurs et nous en avons profité pour fuir avec des Portoloins. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Inlandsis. Les Détraqueurs attaquent tout le monde indifféremment. »

« Nous avons essayé de communiquer avec eux, ma reine, mais ils refusent de nous écouter. »

« Nous devons proposer aux Moldus notre protection. », dit-elle aussitôt et, comme elle s'y attendait, cette proposition ne choqua pas. Les nobles n'étaient pas assez stupides pour ignorer l'utilité des Moldus et la nécessité de les préserver.

« Ils devront se mettre sous notre protection ou ils perdront leurs âmes. C'est intelligent, ma reine. »

« Non, nous ne les forcerons pas à devenir des esclaves. Nous leur proposerons notre aide d'égal à égal. »

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle :

« Mais pourquoi, ma dame ? C'est l'occasion idéale de reprendre le contrôle sur eux. »

« Et qu'en feriez-vous donc ? Un Patronus ne peut pas protéger une grande étendue de terrain. Comment bâtir une société dans un monde rempli de Détraqueurs ? Lorsqu'ils sont assez nombreux, ils représentent une menace même pour nous. Ils doivent donc être éliminés. »

« C'est impossible ! », s'exclama aussitôt un des nobles.

« Nous devrions plutôt essayer de reprendre le contrôle sur eux. », dit un autre.

« Si nous réussissons effectivement à reprendre le contrôle des Détraqueurs, alors nous pourrons mettre en esclavage les Moldus, trancha Inlandsis. Mais nous ne devons en aucun cas le faire maintenant. En effet, si tout contrôle sur les Détraqueurs était perdu et que nous devions les éliminer, nous perdrions en même temps notre moyen de pression sur les Moldus, qui se hâteraient de se venger de nous de manière sanglante. Tant que les Détraqueurs ne nous obéissent pas au doigt et à l'œil, je suggère donc que nous traitions les Moldus en égaux. C'est bien plus prudent. »

L'assemblée n'était guère enthousiaste. Inlandsis insista donc :

« Ce soir, nombre de vos camarades et membres de votre famille sont morts à cause de vains projets. Vous avez tous combattu ce soir, perdu des êtres chers, et je pense que vous le savez au fond de vous : le temps de la supériorité est révolu. Voici venu le temps de la survie. »


	6. Powerless

_« L'échec, l'échec m'était devenu familier. Presque confortable quand j'arrêtais de lutter. »_

Extrait du quinzième chapitre de Komarr, par Lois McMaster Bujold

**6 :** Powerless

Eméra avait l'impression qu'elle flottait depuis une éternité. Peut-être que cette satanée potion ne fonctionnait pas après tout, qu'elle ne faisait que transformer la tête des gens en guimauve. Mais, dans un coin de son esprit embrumé, Eméra répétait sans cesse la même chose :

« _Qu'est-ce qui arrivera à TJ si je n'utilise pas la Bénédiction du chaman pour le sauver ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera à TJ si je ne meurs pas pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il y a un autre remède ? Donnez moi la réponse, nom de Dieu ! »_

Elle finit par reprendre conscience dans une pièce triste et mal éclairée : murs blancs, moquette grise, totalement dépourvue de décoration. Une douzaine de personnes, habillées strictement (costumes ou tailleurs) étaient assis sur des chaises en plastique autour d'une table de travail. Un écran, comme celui des ordinateurs de John Hope mais en trois fois plus grand, dominait la pièce. Il ne présentait pourtant qu'une image fixe, une espèce de sigle orné d'un griffon. Celui-ci était entouré de symboles, dont une couronne, et en dessous se trouvait la devise _« Regnum defende »_

Eméra poussa un soupir. Il allait bien se passer quelque chose, non ? Dans la pièce, le silence était quasi complet mais elle remarqua des signes d'impatience : certains regardaient leurs montres, d'autres se grattaient ou remuaient légèrement en regardant la porte. Finalement, un homme âgé, à la barbe blanche et à l'air sérieux, entra et tous se redressèrent, soudain parfaitement attentifs.

« Le sujet qui nous occupe aujourd'hui est l'homme qui représente sans doute le plus grand danger pour notre nation depuis Milton Caulfield. »

Personne ne répondit mais Eméra put voir une étincelle de doute s'allumer dans plus d'un regard. L'orateur le remarqua également et dit d'un ton sec :

« Je suis extrêmement sérieux. Vous étiez en couche-culotte à l'époque de Voldemort alors vous croyez qu'un autre sorcier ne peut pas devenir fou et décider de conquérir le monde ! Écoutez moi maintenant. »

Il prit un rectangle de plastique gris et appuya dessus. Aussitôt, l'insigne au griffon disparut de l'écran de télévision, remplacé par la photo d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années :

« Permettez moi de vous présenter Ti'lan Jr Potter. »

Eméra observa bouche bée la photo de son fils, désormais plus âgé qu'elle. Ses traits étaient un mélange étrange des siens et de ceux de Ti'lan, ce qui lui donnait un air terriblement familier mais pas directement identifiable. Il avait ses cheveux rouge vermillon, qu'il portait en catogan, et les yeux bleus de Ti'lan. Il ne souriait pas.

Elle ne s'arracha à la contemplation de l'image que lorsqu'elle entendit son propre nom :

« …Eméra Potter et Ti'lan. Son père est mort dans son sacrifice bien connu, sa mère dans la guerre qui a suivi…. »

_C'est tout ? Je n'ai même pas droit à quelques détails sur les circonstances de mon décès ?_

« …Il héritait de ses illustres grands-parents un pouvoir trop puissant ; il fut le premier cas diagnostiqué d'I.C.M, Intoxication Chronique à la Magie.

Vers l'âge d'un an, son état s'aggrava et aucun remède n'était disponible. Dalila Weasley, sa seule parente et responsable légale, décida donc de le placer en Suspension Temporelle, une pratique courante aujourd'hui, mais qui venait d'être redécouverte à l'époque.

En 2037, les nanomédicaments furent découverts. Dalila Weasley, qui avait pris part à cette innovation, espérait l'utiliser pour soigner son filleul. »

_Je suis contente que Dalila ait survécu et se soit démenée pour trouver un remède. Sauf que je pensais le faire moi-même… Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas s'étendre un peu sur ma mort ? Annoncé aussi sèchement, mon décès paraît plus irréel qu'inquiétant. Mais, en même temps, c'est pour TJ que je suis venue et je vais tout savoir de lui._

« La théorie de Miss Weasley était la suivante : les nanomédicaments utilisent la magie comme source d'énergie afin de guérir le malade puis de s'auto-détruire. Mais elles sont aussi capables d'utiliser la magie pour se multiplier. Miss Weasley espérait ainsi mettre en place un flux continu de nanomachines dans le sang de son filleul, ce qui le priverait de son pouvoir magique et lui permettrait de guérir.

Bien que l'idée de Dalila Weasley était la bonne, la quantité et la vitesse de multiplication des nanomachines demandaient des réglages très précis. Après être sorti de la Suspension Temporelle, TJ Potter passa donc cinq années ici à Londres, à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques. »

Nouvelle diapositive : une petite chambre d'hôpital, propre et blanche.

« Lorsque le taux de nanomachines qu'on lui injectait n'était pas assez élevé, sa magie refaisait surface et se manifestait de façon incontrôlée. »

Il effleura la télécommande et la chambre réapparut, cette fois entièrement brûlée. Elle n'était reconnaissable que parce que les deux photos avaient été prises du même angle. On pouvait voir même le même paysage par la fenêtre.

« Lorsque le taux de nanomachines était trop élevé, TJ était victime des effets secondaires habituels : insuffisances rénales, respiratoires, hépatiques, tachycardie. Ces défaillances graves devaient être soignées à l'aide d'autres types de nanomédicaments, avec les conséquences que vous savez. »

Il lança un regard qui en disait long à ses compagnons. Eméra, elle, ne connaissait pas ces conséquences mais elle s'en fichait. Comment la vie de TJ aurait-elle pu être pire ? Enfermé à l'hôpital, torturé des pires maux ou alors provoquant des catastrophes qu'il ne maîtrisait en rien et qui devaient le terrifier ! Que cet homme en vienne au fait ! Qu'elle sache enfin de quoi on accusait son fils ! Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit devenu le nouveau Voldemort, malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

« Dans la sixième année de TJ, le bon dosage fut enfin trouvé et il put quitter l'hôpital. Il fut alors scolarisé normalement en primaire, où il affirmait être un Cracmol. »

Nouvelle photo de TJ, âgé de six ans. Eméra poussa un soupir de joie en remarquant qu'il avait pris des couleurs et qu'il faisait un grand sourire à la caméra.

« Évidemment, cette parenthèse heureuse ne dura pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer la photo du professeur Caulfield, sociopathe dont la perversité n'avait d'égal que le génie. Je vais donc vous dire que ce que le public ignore : oui, Caulfield travaillait pour nous (ou plutôt pour un consortium de gouvernements, dont le gouvernement britannique) lorsqu'il créa les Vides. Mais il avait depuis le début l'intention de nous trahir : ses robots n'étaient fidèles qu'à lui.

Nos services ont réagi avec la rapidité qui s'imposait et M. Caulfield n'est heureusement plus de ce monde. Mais les Vides continuent à récolter des talents pour leur maître mort. TJ Potter, huit ans, devint une cible. »

Un cliché de TJ apparut à l'écran : il disparaissait presque derrière trois colosses en uniforme noir. Chacun portait deux pistolets d'un genre qu'Eméra n'avait jamais vu.

« Il obtint donc la protection des Opérations Spéciales chargées des Vides et dut fréquemment changer de noms et d'adresses.

A l'adolescence, TJ fugua, abandonnant ses protecteurs. Ce refus de se soumettre à l'autorité est le premier signe de ses tendances dangereuses. Il réussit à échapper aux Opérations Spéciales et aux Vides pendant quatre ans en changeant régulièrement d'identité. Il est probable que Dalila Weasley l'y ait aidé mais nous n'en avons toujours pas la preuve. Quoi qu'il en soit, la meilleure amie de TJ, que nous évoquerons plus tard, tentait de le convaincre de rejoindre les Opérations Spéciales. A l'âge de vingt ans, il accepta enfin et sa première mission était de protéger cette femme. »

L'écran afficha la photo d'une femme d'une soixante d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants mais à l'air rayonnant.

« Nora Berg, scientifique de renom, également une cible des Vides. Alors que TJ et son équipe la protégeaient, ils subirent une attaque. Aux yeux du public, elle tomba ce soir-là, victime des Vides, une de plus. Mais c'est faux. En fait, Nora Berg a purement et simplement disparu, et TJ Potter avec elle. Il est possible qu'elle l'ait suivi de son plein gré, l'enlèvement n'est que présumé. Non, si TJ Potter est activement recherché, c'est parce qu'il a enfreint le Code de la Mortalité. »

La surprise et la confusion envahirent la pièce, Eméra entendit même quelques exclamations de stupeur.

« Grâce à son nouveau statut, TJ Potter est le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe – et ait probablement jamais existé – sur cette Terre. Connaissant qui était son grand-père, cela présage le pire. »

_Attendez ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Comment il a récupéré son pouvoir ?_

« Les détails de l'infraction de TJ Potter et les photos de la scène du crime vont vous être faxés. Cependant, avant de vous laisser travailler sur ce dossier, je vais clore mon court exposé par la présentation de son acolyte présumée, Lou Weasley. »

Eméra se tourna aussitôt vers l'écran qui se mit à montrer la photo d'une jeune fille d'environ son âge. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Dalila mais ses cheveux étaient vaguement blonds et ses yeux avaient une couleur ambre… qui lui était familière. Ce sourire plein de dents lui était aussi familier.

_Dalila et Deimos se sont réconciliés et ont eu une fille ? Pas croyable, ça… Je croyais qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, ce cinglé._

« Née le 21 décembre 2038, de Dalila Weasley et de père inconnu. Le début de son existence fut assez atypique. En effet, les robots n'étaient pas la première idée de Caulfield pour développer son armée privée de super-soldats. Il pensait d'abord utiliser les nanomachines les plus avancées, celles utilisées pour guérir les maladies génétiques, car elles ont la capacité de réécrire l'ADN de leur cellule-hôte. Caulfield voulait ainsi créer des êtres constitués uniquement de cellules-hôtes pour la durée entière de leur existence. »

Tout professionnel qu'il était, l'orateur ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant les yeux écarquillés de son auditoire.

« De tels êtres auraient été capables de guérir de n'importe quelles blessures mais aussi de modifier leur ADN à volonté, empruntant ainsi n'importe quelle espèce ou apparence. Bien sûr, de tels soldats auraient eu une durée de vie de quelques années seulement mais ils pouvaient être rapidement remplacés. Ce concept d'êtres humains « jetables » soulèva bien sûr d'innombrables problèmes éthiques ; de nombreux scientifiques protestèrent. Pas Dalila Weasley. Elle soutint Caulfield et devint son bras droit. »

_Je n'y crois pas ; jamais Dalila n'aurait soutenu un projet pareil. Elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête._

« Pourtant, alors que le prototype était presque terminé, Dalila lui injecta la souche virale 138, plus connue sous le nom de virus du lycanthrope. Il s'agit d'un agent mutagène extrêmement puissant qui dérèglent les nanomachines. Quand l'enfant vit le jour, il était donc dépourvu des capacités attendues par Caulfield.

Devant le Concile des Sciences, Dalila Weasley avoua avoir sciemment saboté le projet pour, d'après ses propres mots, « déjouer les plans d'une ordure ». En effet, Caulfield abandonna le projet après cet échec, qui prouvait que ses « surhommes » étaient bien trop sensibles au virus 138 pour être intéressants. Quant au prototype défaillant, il s'avère que l'action des nanomachines n'a pas été contrarié chez lui mais totalement inversé. Il n'a donc aucun pouvoir de guérison mais une existence prolongée indéfiniment. »

L'orateur lança un regard froid à ses subordonnés :

« S'agissant d'un cas d'immortalité unique et marginale, non prévu dans le Code de la Mortalité, ni Dalila Weasley, ni l'enfant ne firent l'objet de poursuites. Dalila Weasley devint sa gardienne légale vu qu'elle avait utilisé ses gènes pour la concevoir. Elle l'enregistra à l'état civil sous le nom de Lou Eméra Hermione Weasley. »

_Si Dalila a utilisé ses gènes et ceux de Deimos pour concevoir Lou, elle devait avoir prévu de l'adopter depuis le début. Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants…Sans doute parce que Deimos est mort. Autrement, il aurait reconnu sa fille._

« Dalila Weasley étant également la gardienne de TJ Potter, les deux enfants se lièrent d'amitié à l'hôpital, une amitié qui perdura à la guérison de TJ. Lors de sa période de cavale, Lou fut probablement la seule personne avec laquelle il garda le contact. A dix-huit ans, elle rejoignit les Opérations spéciales et, lorsqu'il fit de même, ils firent partie de la même équipe et furent reportés manquant ensemble. Dalila Weasley est la dernière personne identifiée à avoir parlé à sa fille. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle soit complice, mais les fugitifs pourraient essayer de reprendre contact avec elle. Elle est donc en liberté surveillée. »

L'orateur éteignit l'écran et, comme un seul homme, les personnes assises autour de la table rangèrent leurs notes et se levèrent.

« Maintenant, allez faire votre devoir pour le Roi et le Pays. »

Ils sortirent un à un, serrant la main de l'orateur ou le saluant avant de sortir. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui et les lumières s'éteignirent.

_C'est tout ? Je veux savoir ce qu'a fait TJ, et s'ils l'ont arrêté ! Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu as intérêt à me le montrer maintenant, potion !_

Le décor disparut autour d'elle et elle eut l'impression de flotter un moment dans du sucre candi. Puis une toute autre scène se forma devant ses yeux.

Eméra était dans un restaurant fortement éclairé et au décor plutôt criard. Les odeurs de nourriture n'étaient d'ailleurs pas franchement alléchantes.

Elle chercha aussitôt TJ du regard et le trouva derrière le comptoir. Il avait teint ses cheveux d'un brun terne et portait des lentilles de contact noisettes. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

_Ce doit être la période de sa vie où il a fuit les Vides et ses gardes du corps des Opérations Spéciales. Il est incognito… si on peut l'être dans cette horrible tenue rouge et jaune !_

Le travail de TJ avait l'air aussi désolant que son uniforme. Il appuyait avec dextérité sur différents boutons d'une caisse-enregistreuse en fonction des commandes de ses clients. Il leur tendait ensuite des cartons rectangulaires et des gobelets en plastique en provenance des cuisines, encaissait leur argent et leur rendait la monnaie.

Dans la file de ses clients, Eméra remarqua une personne vêtue de la tenue noire des Opérations Spéciales. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun-blonds…

_Ce ne peut-être que Lou…_

Eméra s'approcha pour vérifier et remarqua qu'il y avait une tête de loup sur l'uniforme des Opérations Spéciales, au niveau de l'épaule. En tout cas, TJ faisait remarquablement bien semblant de ne pas reconnaître sa meilleure amie, et vice-versa. Quand Lou parvint à sa caisse, elle dit simplement :

« Bonjour, trois cheeseburgers, une grande frite et un milk-shake. »

Tout en lui tendant sa commande, TJ murmura si bas qu'Eméra ne put l'entendre que parce qu'elle s'était collée au comptoir :

« Ma pause-déjeuner est dans cinq minutes. »

Lou alla s'asseoir à l'une des larges tables de bois et, cinq minutes plus tard, TJ lui demanda poliment :

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous, mam'zelle ? »

« Bien sûr. », répondit-elle joyeusement.

Il se remit à murmurer :

« Nom de Dieu, comment m'as-tu retrouvé aussi vite ? »

« J'ai recherché les pires jobs de la ville. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

« Si, et tu le sais bien. Je vois que tu manges toujours autant. »

Il lui piqua une frite.

« Fais gaffe, tu sais que je suis surveillée. Ils te cherchent vraiment partout. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis parti. J'en avais marre de sentir trois gars des Opérations Spéciales me respirer dans le dos. Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr. »

« Tu devrais nous rejoindre, TJ. Protéger au lieu d'être protégé. Ces pistolets, dit-elle en montrant son holster, fonctionnent juste comme des armes à feu ordinaires. Tu peux t'en servir. »

TJ poussa un long soupir :

« On a eu cette conversation un million de fois et, non, je n'en ai toujours pas envie. »

« Alors tu vas passer le restant de tes jours dans un endroit pareil ?, demanda Lou avant de répondre à sa propre question. C'est impossible. », dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Il faut bien vivre, et je n'ai aucune qualification autre que cet entraînement pour rejoindre les Opérations Spéciales. Tu me vois mettre ça sur mon CV ? »

« Allez, TJ, tu vaux mieux que ça. Même si tu ne trouves pas le boulot marrant, tu pourrais devenir un héros. C'est mieux que travailler à McDo, non ? »

« Lou, je ne serai jamais un héros. Tout ça, c'était des rêves de gosses. On n'est plus des gosses maintenant. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

« TJ, tu réalises que… ça ne va jamais arriver. »

Lou se retourna alors brutalement, dégaina ses deux pistolets à la fois et se mit à tirer sur une fillette qui venait de franchir les portes du restaurant.

_Hé, mais elle est cinglée ! Pourquoi personne ne l'arrête ?_

La puissance de feu de Lou avait arraché la tête de la petite fille, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une enfant mais d'un robot humanoïde. Ses « parents » avaient aussi abandonné leur apparence innocente et Lou combattait deux autres robots dans le restaurant désormais désert. Tous les clients s'étaient précipités vers l'issue de secours.

Eméra se tourna vers TJ, inquiète, mais il n'était même pas effrayé. Il se contenta d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte avec un regard désabusé.

Une voix synthétique retentit aussitôt dans le magasin, et apparemment dans tout le quartier :

_« Alerte Vide. Des Vides ont été repérés à proximité. Les civils sont invités à demeurer dans leur domicile, lieu de travail, véhicules… Alerte Vide. Des… »_

« Il y a d'autres qui arrivent, cria Lou à TJ en lui jetant un objet brillant. Tu devrais t'enfuir. »

Ni inquiétude, ni peur dans sa voix ; au contraire, elle souriait. Les robots carbonisés gisaient à ses pieds. Elle avait l'air dans son élément.

Eméra se rapprocha de TJ et identifia l'objet brillant comme un trousseau de clé.

« Dis-lui de t'emmener dans mon dernier endroit sûr. Il comprendra. », dit Lou alors que Ti'lan appuyait sur le porte-clé portant la mention SOS.

« Merci, Lou. Mais promets moi de t'enfuir quand il y en aura trop. »

« Tu parles que je vais m'enfuir ! Je ne veux pas que ces machines me volent mon âme. »

TJ se contenta de sourire et se précipita vers la sortie de secours. Mais, au lieu de descendre les escaliers, il les monta quatre à quatre jusqu'au toit. Là-haut se trouvait un panorama qui réussit à faire oublier à Eméra la course-poursuite.

_Le sang-froid de TJ et de Lou a sans doute fini par me contaminer. On dirait qu'ils ont fait ça un millier de fois._

Elle prit donc le temps de détailler le paysage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux : un nouveau centre-ville, fait d'immenses immeubles de fer et de verre qui s'élançaient jusqu'au ciel. Les étages des différents immeubles étaient reliés par des passerelles de verre. Mais le plus étonnant était la circulation. Les voitures étaient reparties en plusieurs files horizontalement mais aussi verticalement. Elles s'empilaient ainsi jusqu'au septième étage des immeubles, suspendues dans les airs. On pouvait donc dépasser par la droite mais aussi par le haut. C'était ce que s'efforçait de faire une voiture de police aux sirènes hurlantes.

_Mais attendez une minute… La voix avait parlé des Opérations Spéciales, pas de la Police !_

La voiture de police s'immobilisa juste en dessous de leur immeuble et Eméra vit son apparence vaciller pendant une fraction de secondes. C'était en fait une décapotable grise. Eméra était sûr que TJ l'avait vu aussi car il regardait la circulation aussi attentivement qu'elle et, soudain, toute son attention s'était portée sur la fausse voiture de police.

Il escalada le parapet et sauta.

La réaction avait été trop rapide et ahurissante pour qu'Eméra puisse le suivre. D'autant plus que dès que TJ avait disparu à l'intérieur, la voiture avait démarré en trombe.

_Je ferais mieux de retrouver Lou. _Elle_ sait où se rend TJ. _

Elle traversa donc l'accès au toit, redescendit les escaliers de secours et revint dans le restaurant. Par chance, Lou était toujours là, humant l'air à la fenêtre du magasin. Elle parlait dans une oreillette :

« Ici Weasley. Je demande une métamorphose. Procédure d'évasion d'urgence. »

Puis, brièvement, :

« Merci. »

Elle utilisa alors son arme pour briser une vitre dans le fond de la pièce, avant de remettre ses pistolets à sa ceinture et son oreillette dans une petite poche fermée hermétiquement.

Puis, au grand étonnement d'Eméra, et bien que le soleil brilla encore dans le ciel, elle se mit à se transformer en loup-garou. Eméra n'avait jamais vu une telle métamorphose, et celle-ci était rendue encore plus étrange par la combinaison noire de Lou. Elle se déformait, parfaitement souple, s'adaptait au corps en mutation de la lycanthrope. Au final, Eméra eut devant les yeux un loup-garou (ou plutôt une louve) habillée. Celle-ci se glissa par la fenêtre cassée. Ses griffes puissantes lui permettaient de descendre en s'accrochant à la paroi, sans tomber. Eméra, elle, dut se laisser tomber du septième étage, non sans un léger malaise.

_Béni soit ce corps immatériel._

Il lui permit également de courir à la même allure que Lou, un exploit qu'elle aurait bien été incapable d'accomplir dans la réalité.

De ghettos en quartiers chics, elles traversèrent la ville tentaculaire. Eméra remarqua que les passants n'étaient guère perturbés par la présence d'un loup-garou dans les rues en plein jour. Ils se contentaient de s'écarter avec respect.

Lou finit par s'arrêter aux limites de la ville, sur une colline un peu verdoyante.

TJ était allongé dans l'herbe. Il regardait le soleil se coucher. Lou se coucha à ses côtés, roula sur le dos et reprit sa forme humaine, apparemment de sa propre volonté. Pendant de longues minutes, on n'entendit que son souffle rauque, haletant, puis elle dit :

« Si j'étais toi, je savourerais tous les plaisirs de la vie. »

« Je n'ai envie de rien. »

Elle se redressa sur le coude :

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai essayé de vivre une vie normale mais des robots ont fait irruption dans ma vie. Echec. J'aime une jeune fille qui ne veut pas de moi pour des raisons qui sortent pour le moins de l'ordinaire. Echec. Avec moi, les échecs sont toujours catastrophiques et cataclysmiques. Alors essayer de devenir un héros ? C'est grotesque. Ne rien entreprendre, ce n'est rien échouer. »

« Je suis désolée, TJ. », dit Lou, et Eméra put sentir des larmes dans sa voix même si elle n'en voyait pas dans ses yeux.

« Non, non, se récria t-il. Je ne te blâme pas. Tu es immortelle alors que, moi, dans dix ans, j'aurais déjà un pied dans la tombe, si ce n'est les deux. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de ce genre de relations. »

_Pourquoi va t-il mourir dans dix ans ? Il n'a que vingt ans, nom de Dieu… Mais ce gars avait parlé des effets secondaires des nanomachines… Et les soldats faits de nanomachines n'auraient eu une espérance de vie que de quelques années… Ces choses vous guérissent mais elles grignotent votre espérance de vie. Avec tous les problèmes de santé qu'il a eu, TJ a une vie raccourcie. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si déprimé…_

« Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir une jeunesse éternelle, dit Lou. Mais, parfois, tard dans la nuit, je me dis que je finirai par me tenir devant vos tombes. La tienne, celle de maman… Mais tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire que de penser à ça ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« C'est de te voir pourrir sur place dans ton défaitisme et ton inaction. TJ, tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Et je ne pense pas qu'aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner tout ce qu'il désire. »

Lou plaqua rapidement un patch contre le cou de TJ et il s'évanouit en quelques secondes. Elle le jucha sans mal sur ses épaules et appela :

« Monsieur Bébé ! »

Des phares illuminèrent soudain la nuit et la décapotable grise s'approcha, roulant sur une route sinueuse. Il n'y avait personne au volant.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Lou. », dit la voiture, si toutefois c'était bien elle qui parlait.

« Merci, Monsieur Bébé. »

Elle déposa le corps de TJ à l'arrière de la voiture et s'assit à la place du conducteur. Eméra, déterminée cette fois à ne pas rater le coche, se glissa à côté d'elle.

Elle ressentait une étrange forme de gratitude à l'égard de Lou. Elle avait sauvé TJ contre son gré, tout comme Eméra elle-même avait essayé de sauver la vie de Ti'lan en trahissant sa confiance.

Lou les ramena en ville en silence et gara Monsieur Bébé dans le parking d'un immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine. L'enseigne indiquait « Garage _Bad Wolf _» et elle représentait un loup gris et blanc.

Dès que la porte automatique se fut refermée derrière eux, le parking s'illumina et un type plutôt baraqué aida Lou à sortir TJ de la voiture.

« Notre arrangement tient toujours ? », lui glissa t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Il est venu ici de son plein gré pour faire partie des Opérations Spéciales. »

« Merci, Sly. »

« J'avais une dette envers toi. Je n'ai fait que l'honorer. »

Le décor s'évanouit brutalement et tout devint noir pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, Eméra se retrouva dans une chambre. TJ était couché dans le lit, en pyjama, et Lou était debout à ses côtés.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Après quatre ans de cavale et revenu contre ma volonté, ils ne vont jamais me laisser sortir maintenant. »

« Oh si. Tu commences aujourd'hui. »

Elle posa son uniforme noir sur le lit.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Alors tu as raison, ils ne te laisseront jamais sortir. »

Il prit l'uniforme de mauvaise grâce.

« Ecoute TJ, je sais à quel point ta liberté est importante pour toi. Je ne t'aurais jamais livré à ce prix. Donc, avant de t'amener ici, j'ai conclu un arrangement avec mon patron. Au lieu de t'enfermer, il te donne du travail. »

« Et il te fait confiance pour me retenir ? »

« J'ai bien réussi à te ramener. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Tu vas encore m'endormir et m'amener autre part ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que Monsieur Bébé ait marché dans ta combine. »

« Monsieur Bébé t'aime bien, il était aussi inquiet pour toi. En tous cas, fais connaissance avec ta nouvelle amie, Candy ! »

Lou siffla et un golden retriever entra dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit de TJ.

« Pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un chien ? », dit TJ en caressant Candy. Eméra devinait qu'il faisait des efforts pour cacher son contentement.

« Chaque agent doit avoir ses propres moyens de détecter les Vides. Donc, soit tu deviens un loup-garou à l'odorat surdéveloppé, soit tu as besoin de Candy. Elle a été entraînée à repérer l'odeur des Vides, un peu comme les chiens renifleurs de drogues. Maintenant, dépêche toi, je vais te faire visiter les lieux. »

Eméra sortit en même temps que Lou, laissant son fils s'habiller et se laver. Quand il ressortit, il demanda :

« Au fait, où sommes-nous exactement ? »

« Sous le garage _Bad Wolf_. »

« L'endroit où tu as terminé Monsieur Bébé ? »

« C'est plus qu'une simple couverture pour les Opérations Spéciales, nous travaillons là-bas entre les missions. »

Les murs en fausse pierre de taille atténuait l'impression de se trouver sous-terre. Ils descendirent une volée de marches jusqu'au grand hall, dominé par le portrait en pied d'un homme. Petit et fortement râblé, il avait un visage carré et massif, les pommettes émaciées et une pomme d'Adam proéminente. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en bataille sur son front large et ses yeux noirs semblaient porter sur l'assistance un regard intelligent.

Eméra était sûre d'avoir vu ce visage quelque part. Il était trop caractéristique pour être oublié. Heureusement, TJ posa à Lou la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Charles Angorianne, bien sûr ! L'inventeur des implants Tue-Loup. Il les a conçus pour combattre sa propre lycanthropie. »

« Mais vous ne portez plus ces implants, non ? Vous pouvez vous transformer n'importe quand. »

« Les métamorphoses chez le lycanthrope sont contrôlées par une hormone libérée à chaque pleine lune. L'implant Tue-Loup stocke cette hormone, empêchant les transformations. Après l'apparition des Vides, on a ajouté un micro-ordinateur à l'implant pour qu'il libère l'hormone après avoir reçu l'ordre adéquat. Mais, techniquement, on porte toujours l'implant d'Angorianne, juste amélioré. »

Elle montra du doigt une grande porte à droite :

« Le réfectoire est juste là. Tu vas enfin rencontrer Sanguini. »

« Ton coéquipier le vampire grincheux ? J'ai hâte. C'est l'infirmerie là-bas ? », dit-il en montrant la salle qui faisait pendant au réfectoire.

« Non, c'est la Salle des Victimes. »

TJ s'approcha de la porte de chêne entrebâillée et la poussa doucement. La Salle des Victimes ressemblait en effet à une infirmerie, pensa Eméra, elle était juste beaucoup plus grande. Des dizaines de personnes, hommes et femmes de tous les âges, étaient étendus sur des lits, reliés à de multiples appareils.

« Pourquoi y a t-il tant d'enfants ? Il ne peut pas y avoir tant de petits génies tout de même. »

« Si les Vides ont pris leur âme, ce n'est pas pour exploiter leur talent mais leur apparence. Les humains ont tendance à ne pas se méfier des enfants. Bien sûr, on diffuse leur photo à la télévision mais les Vides ont des trucs pour contrer ça. Ils peuvent, par exemple, s'attaquer à des familles entières sur le point de partir en vacances. Personne ne sait qu'ils ont été « remplacés » jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve leurs corps errants dans les rues comme des automates. »

Le regard de Lou s'adoucit un peu :

« C'est mieux pour eux qu'ils soient endormis. Lorsque leurs âmes reviennent, leurs tracés cérébraux s'améliorent et on les sort du coma artificiel. Autrement, on devrait les garder enfermés comme dans un zoo. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait… tant. »

Elle posa la main sur son épaule :

« J'adore mon travail. Je le fais pour l'action, l'adrénaline. Mais, si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu peux toujours le faire pour eux. Parce que, si les Vides qui ont volé leurs âmes ne sont pas détruits, ils ne se réveilleront jamais. »

_Milton Caulfield, je ferais en sorte que tu ne t'approches jamais d'une éprouvette. Mais si j'y arrive, Lou ne viendra jamais au monde…_

Oh, les dilemmes qu'entraîne le voyage dans le temps…

Sans un mot de plus, ils sortirent de la pièce. Le réfectoire était une salle tout aussi large, mais beaucoup plus animée. Un grand escogriffe au teint pâle désigna les deux places vides à côté de lui.

« Sanguini, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Une main osseuse serra celle de TJ.

« Viens, on va chercher nos plateaux. », dit Lou.

Sanguini, lui, n'avait qu'un gobelet dont il aspirait le contenu avec une paille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? », demanda TJ par politesse lorsqu'il s'assit en face de Sanguini avec son plateau.

« Du A+. »

« Ne me la faîtes pas à moi. Si vous buviez du sang humain, vous vous feriez coffrer par les flics. »

« Ça n'empêche pas la plupart des humains de penser que nous sommes des psychopathes en puissance qui ne veulent que leur sang. Les humains sont persuadés qu'ils ont un goût délicieux. En fait, ils ont le même goût que n'importe quel mammifère. C'est du mouton. », dit-il en montrant le gobelet.

« Attendez une minute, comment pouvez-vous savoir quel goût a le sang humain ? »

« Quand j'étais jeune, j'aimais beaucoup draguer les filles. Beaucoup d'entre elles voulaient que je boive leur sang. Elles trouvaient ça très romantique. »

« _Quand vous étiez jeune…_Vous avez quel âge en fait ? »

« Cent-seize ans. »

« Et vous n'avez pas vieilli d'un seul jour depuis votre transformation ? Incroyable. »

Le regard de TJ se mit à errer jusqu'à Lou. Cela n'échappa ni à Sanguini, ni à Eméra.

« N'y pense même pas, gamin, dit le vampire en se penchant vers lui. J'étais immortel bien avant que ça ne devienne illégal mais, si je devais engendrer un autre vampire, là pour le coup je deviendrais hors-la-loi. Ils nous pourchasseraient et nous tueraient tous les deux. »

« Comment savez-vous que moi et Lou… »

« C'est ma coéquipière, le coupa Sanguini, et entre coéquipiers, on se dit tout. »

« Alors, vous faîtes connaissance ? », dit Lou, enfin de retour avec un énorme plateau.

« Au fait, où est passé ton autre coéquipier ? », demanda TJ.

« Il a eu une promotion. Comme nous sommes un peu en sous-effectif, sa place est restée vacante. Tu tombes à pic ! »

« Lou, c'est toi qui m'a traîné de force ici et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« En tout cas, vu que nous sommes à nouveau au complet, nous avons une nouvelle mission. », dit Sanguini en tendant un papier à Lou.

_Laissez-moi deviner… Nora Berg, scientifique. Je me demande quand l'attaque va avoir lieu._

Sanguini, Lou et TJ finirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner et retrouvèrent Monsieur Bébé dans le parking. Celui-ci avait emprunté pour l'occasion l'apparence d'une voiture de fonction aux vitres teintées. Il passa les morceaux préférés de TJ et réussit presque à le faire bavarder joyeusement pendant tout le voyage.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les Vides ne sont pas comme toi, glissa TJ à la voiture. Ils ont une intelligence artificielle très avancée et ils utilisent la magie… ils ne devraient pas développer une conscience ? »

« Milton Caulfield a fait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais quand il les a conçus. Une machine dépourvue d'esprit est bien plus obéissante et elle n'a aucun droit. Je suis plus désolé qu'autre chose pour les Vides… ils auraient pu être mes frères. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment d'une incroyable laideur apparemment baptisé « Maison des Sciences ». L'intérieur était beaucoup plus élégant : marbre blanc et fontaine aux eaux paisibles dans l'atrium. Le trio pénétra dans un grand ascenseur aux portes d'acier et Sanguini appuya sur le bouton –1 :

« Les labos de Miss Berg se trouvent aux sous-sols. »

Mais TJ retint l'ascenseur :

« Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais faire un crochet pour voir ma tante Dalila. Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue. »

_Dalila ! Je me demande vraiment à quoi elle ressemble maintenant_

« Je viens avec lui. », dit aussitôt Lou.

« Mais tu vois ta mère tous les week-end ! »

« Oui mais là, j'ai un truc à lui dire. »

« C'est ta 456ème infraction au règlement. », dit simplement Sanguini.

Sans lui prêter la moindre intention, elle appuya sur le bouton 2 et l'ascenseur se mit à glisser vers le haut. Il s'ouvrit sur un couloir impersonnel, qui conduisit Lou, TJ et Eméra à un grand bureau dominé par une baie vitrée.

« Zut, elle n'est pas là. », dit TJ en reculant vers la porte.

Lou se rapprocha du bureau et, mine de rien, colla quelque chose derrière l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur.

« Elle n'a pas laissé de mot pour sa secrétaire. », dit-elle se redressant.

_TJ l'a juste vue se pencher, il a cru qu'elle cherchait un mot. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas compris ce qu'elle faisait vraiment… Mais pourquoi trafiquer l'ordinateur de sa propre mère ? Et pourquoi le cacher à son meilleur ami ?_

« Tant pis, allons rejoindre Sanguini. »

Ils prirent de nouveau l'ascenseur pour se rendre aux sous-sols, où ils découvrirent que le laboratoire de Nora Berg tenait plus du bunker que du laboratoire. Les murs étaient d'acier trempé et la porte hermétiquement fermée. Ils durent sonner et une caméra se braqua sur eux avant que Sanguini ne leur autorise l'entrée. Il attendait près de l'entrée, l'air blasé, devant deux femmes qui se disputaient. Eméra les entendit avant de les apercevoir car elles étaient masquées par une armoire :

« Nora, Nora, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

Eméra ne reconnut aucune des deux voix mais TJ, si.

« Tante Dalila ! »

Il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, TJ. »

_Dalila parle ! Ah oui, les nanomachines… capables de guérir n'importe quoi. J'espère que cette guérison ne lui a pas trop coûté d'années de sa vie. _

Quant à l'autre personne, il s'agissait de Nora Berg bien qu'elle ne ressemblait guère à l'image de sérénité qu'Eméra avait vu en photo. Ses cheveux gris étaient en bataille et elle tenait un sac de couchage serré contre son cœur. Elle dégageait une très forte odeur de géranium qui fit éternuer Lou et grogner Candy.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je dorme ici, vous n'avez qu'à me virer ! », cracha la vieille dame.

« Mais si vous dormez ici, on va être obligé de le faire aussi ! Quelle barbe ! », s'écria Lou après avoir salué sa mère.

« Hé bien, allez vous faire voir ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me protège ! Cet endroit est plus sûr que la Banque d'Angleterre ! »

« Nora, puis-je parler à Oméga ? », demanda Dalila sans se départir de sa patience.

« Ma chère Dalila, vous savez bien que je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord d'Alpha. », répondit Nora Berg d'une voix douce, complètement différente de son attitude précédente. Elle avait désormais l'air d'une respectable vieille personne.

« Alors là, je ne suis plus du tout. », dit TJ.

« Depuis que j'ai survécu à un cancer, je souffre du Trouble de la Personnalité Dissocié, lui expliqua gentiment la vieille dame. Pour nous différencier, on appelle ma personnalité originale Alpha, et je suis Oméga. »

« S'il vous plaît, madame, pourriez-vous mettre moins de parfum ? Je ne peux pas travailler dans ses conditions. », dit Lou en plaquant un mouchoir contre son nez.

« Je suis désolée, ma chère, c'est une habitude d'Alpha, et Alpha est une tête de mule. »

Nora Berg reposa son sac de couchage par terre et partit à pas lents.

« Je vais en chercher d'autres pour vous dans la réserve. »

« Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. », glissa Sanguini d'un ton grinçant à ses coéquipiers lorsqu'elle se fut assez éloignée.

Sur ces mots, la scène disparut brutalement et Eméra se retrouva dans le noir. Puis le laboratoire réapparut, cette fois plongé dans la pénombre. TJ était allongé par terre dans un sac de couchage et Lou tentait de le tirer du sommeil :

« TJ ! TJ ! »

Il se releva en baillant.

« C'est ton tour. », dit-elle simplement.

« Tu ne prends pas ma place ? », dit-il en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

« Non, j'ai envie de faire un tour. »

« 457ème infraction ! », s'exclama Sanguini depuis la porte.

« Si je devais énumérer toutes _tes_ infractions au règlement, on serait encore là en l'an 3000. »

« Foutez le camp mais laissez moi dormir ! », s'écria Nora « Alpha » Berg depuis son sac de couchage.

Eméra hésita. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter son fils ne serait-ce qu'un instant mais d'un autre, elle était persuadée qu'elle découvrirait ce que fabriquait Lou en la suivant.

_De toute façon, TJ et elle se sont enfuis ensemble. Donc, elle finira bien par le rejoindre et, là seulement, je saurais ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi il a fui._

Elle se glissa donc à la suite de Lou. Celle-ci descendit au niveau –3 : le parking souterrain de la Maison des Sciences. Elle retrouva Monsieur Bébé et mit le contact.

« Pourquoi me réveilles-tu au milieu de la nuit ? », demanda la machine d'un ton mécontent.

« Le moment est venu. », répondit simplement Lou.

« Lou, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire ça… Si les dons de sperme sont anonymes, c'est bien parce que les donneurs ne veulent pas être retrouvés par leurs enfants ! »

« Mais je n'embêterai pas mon père, je te le jure ! Je veux savoir son nom et à quoi il ressemble, ce qu'il fait… Je ne le contacterai pas, promis ! »

_Donc Dalila a raconté à Lou que son père était un donneur anonyme ? Deimos a dû faire quelque chose de vraiment impensable pour qu'elle mente à sa fille à propos de son propre père ! Mais, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi Dalila a t-elle utilisé l'ADN de Deimos ?_

« Je t'ai relié à l'ordinateur de ma mère, dit Lou. Elle a accès à la base de données ADN de la cité, tu n'as plus qu'à rechercher des correspondances avec mon propre ADN. »

Monsieur Bébé bourdonna pendant quelques minutes puis rendit son verdict :

« Il n'y a rien, Lou. »

« Comment ça « rien » ? »

« Il y a ton ADN, celui de ta mère, celui de TJ. Rien d'autre. »

« Mais ça veut dire que mon père n'a jamais donné son sperme à la cité ! Ma mère m'a menti ! »

Elle mit brutalement le moteur en route :

« Je vais la voir. »

« Lou… »

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin de la voir maintenant ! »

Monsieur Bébé se tut et ils quittèrent la Maison des Sciences.

* * *

TJ baillait devant la porte du bunker lorsque des lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter et une alarme résonna dans la pièce.

Sanguini se rua vers la webcam :

« Des Vides essaient d'entrer dans le laboratoire ! »

« Cette porte est magiquement et technologiquement protégée ! Retournez dormir ! », s'écria Nora « Alpha » Berg depuis sa couchette.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous. Certains Vides ont absorbé le talent de grands mages ou de petits génies de l'informatique, et maintenant, ils bidouillent la porte ! »

« Nous devrions appeler à l'aide. C'est plus prudent. », dit TJ.

Sanguini mit son oreillette, la retira puis la secoua furieusement :

« Il brouille nos ondes ! TJ, dis moi que tu es un sorcier. »

« Plus maintenant. », répondit lugubrement celui-ci.

« Alors, nous sommes coincés ici ! Nous ne pouvons nous téléporter hors du labo et une armée de robots bloque la seule issue ! »

« Il faut juste que nous tenions jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lou : dès qu'elle verra la situation, elle appellera des renforts. »

« En voilà une qui a bien choisi son moment pour s'absenter ! »

« Je la remplacerai. », dit Nora Berg, qui était apparemment redevenue Oméga.

« Excusez-moi, madame, mais vous n'êtes pas qualifiée pour ça. Restez en dehors de tout ça ! »

A ce moment, la porte commença à coulisser. Un Vide était en train de pousser son poids phénoménal pour la forcer à s'ouvrir. Nora Berg se précipita en avant et, saisissant la porte d'acier, lutta au coude à coude avec le robot pour la refermer.

« C'est impossible, murmura TJ. Aucun humain n'est assez fort pour faire ça. »

Mais les préoccupations de Sanguini étaient ailleurs :

« Reculez, madame ! S'il vous touche, tout est fini ! »

Il arracha Nora Berg à la porte, qui resta entrouverte. Sanguini et TJ tirèrent par l'ouverture sur les Vides qui tentaient de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Mais l'un d'entre eux avait eu un magicien. Il tenait même une baguette, et utilisait des sortilèges pour se protéger des balles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, mon gars ?, dit Sanguini au robot magicien qui avait réussi à franchir la porte. Je suis déjà mort ! »

« Information incorrecte. », répondit simplement le Vide, peu sensible à l'ironie.

Il leva sa baguette et la jeta vers Sanguini comme une torpille, le poignardant en plein cœur.

« Maintenant, l'information est correcte. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, TJ avait profité de son manque de protection pour le détruire.

« Personne d'autre ne mourra ce soir ! », s'écria Nora « Oméga » Berg. Elle se précipita à nouveau vers la porte et avait presque réussi à la fermer lorsque qu'un Vide, hors du champ de vision de TJ, réussit à lui attraper la cheville.

Celui-ci avait imaginé beaucoup de choses sur la façon dont les Vides prenaient les âmes. Il s'était imaginé la raison abandonner le visage de la personne, ses yeux s'éteindre alors que son âme quittait son corps.

Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui arriva à ce moment-là.

L'apparence de Nora Berg disparut comme un mirage, révélant un Vide semblable à tous les autres :

« Nora ! », cria t-il.

Il arracha la tête du Vide qui tenait toujours sa cheville et referma brutalement la porte.

« Nom de Dieu, qui êtes vous ? », s'écria TJ sans baisser son arme.

« Je suis Oméga. Je suis une erreur. Un Vide dont l'inhibiteur d'émotions a court-circuité. »

« Avez-vous volé l'âme de Nora Berg pour vous faire passer pour humain ? »

« Je n'ai commis aucun crime ! Nora était atteinte d'une forme grave de cancer, et trop vieille pour utiliser les nanomédicaments. Cela l'aurait précipité dans la tombe. Et elle avait trop peur de la mort. Elle a donc accepté de partager ce corps avec moi en échange de la vie éternelle. »

TJ ne pouvait pas percevoir d'émotion dans cette voix robotique mais il pouvait aisément l'imaginer :

« S'il te plaît, ne me juge pas. Je voulais juste être accepté parmi les tiens, et qui ferait confiance à quelqu'un qui ressemble à un Vide ? »

« Si vous êtes différent des autres Vides, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas cherché à vous détruire ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont stupides. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les Vides ne volent pas des pistolets pour vous tirer dessus ? Pourquoi ils ne conçoivent pas d'armes pour vous combattre ? En fait, ils sont incapables de créer quoi que ce soit ou de prendre la moindre initiative. Mon existence n'était pas prévue dans leur programme alors ils m'ignorent. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle ils sont encore ici, c'est parce qu'ils veulent te voler ton âme. Comme mes pairs, j'ai la capacité de détecter le pouvoir et je sais qu'ils te pourchassent. »

« Est-ce que _vous _voulez prendre mon âme ? »

« Je ne le ferais pas sans ton consentement. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. »

Après un moment, Oméga ajouta :

« Je suis désolé pour ton ami, Sanguini. »

« Et je suis désolé pour Nora Berg. Vous l'aimiez bien ? »

« Oui, c'était une emmerdeuse mais je l'appréciais. Elle m'avait donné ma chance. Sans son âme, je ne vais plus pouvoir sortir dans la rue… à moins que… es-tu intéressé par la vie éternelle ? »

* * *

Pendant tout le voyage, Lou roula à une vitesse qui rendit Eméra heureuse de ne pas être présente physiquement. Quant à Monsieur Bébé, il s'était retiré dans un silence prudent et on l'entendait juste bourdonner, un bruit pensif qu'il semblait affectionner.

Dalila vivait dans une petite maison un peu à l'écart de la ville. Lou se gara brutalement devant le portail et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Maman, je dois te parler. »

« Lou, il est trois heures du matin. », répondit Dalila d'une voix fatiguée, voix à laquelle Eméra ne s'était toujours pas habituée.

« Tu m'as menti. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance et tu m'as menti. »

Le portail automatique s'ouvrit alors lentement et Lou entra. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée et Dalila était à l'intérieur, en pyjama et en train de faire du café.

« Qui est mon père ? »

« _Etait._ Il est mort depuis trente-huit ans. »

« Donc, tu as utilisé ses gènes pour me créer vingt ans après sa mort ? Ca devait être une sacrée histoire d'amour ! »

La colère avait abandonné Lou, pour laisser place à une certaine morgue. Dalila eut un sourire un peu tordu :

« Hé bien, d'une certaine façon, c'en était une. »

« Comment s'appelait-il ? »

« Deimos Greyback. »

« Greyback comme le chef des loups-garous qui se sont retournés contre leurs alliés sorciers ? »

Dalila acquiesça et Lou eut un sourire :

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler ? Tu croyais que ça me perturberait d'être la descendante d'un fou meurtrier ! Mais je ne crois pas au déterminisme génétique donc les crimes de mon père ne me perturbent pas plus que ça. Ce qui me choque beaucoup plus, c'est que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Que tu aies évité de le faire quand j'avais huit ans, je comprends, mais j'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, je suis une grande fille et je peux supporter la vérité. »

« Tu as fini ? dit sèchement Dalila. Puisque tu penses pouvoir supporter toute la vérité, je vais te la dire. Car ce ne sont pas les crimes publics de Deimos qui m'ont poussée à te cacher la vérité. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire de pire que de trahir ses alliés et d'ordonner la mort de leurs femmes et leurs enfants ? Et, d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu l'aimais. », dit Lou d'un ton insolent.

_Deimos a fait tuer les femmes et les enfants des Sang-Purs ? Mais pourquoi ?_

« Deimos a fait bien plus que d'ordonner la mort de sorciers, il voulait les tuer _tous_. »

_Mais je croyais que Deimos voulait s'attaquer aux Moldus… Ah moins, qu'il ne nous ait jugés gênants et qu'il ait décidé de nous supprimer d'abord… Non. Même Deimos n'est pas aussi mauvais._

« Tous ?, répéta Lou, incrédule. Même toi ? »

« Surtout moi. Il m'a révélé son plan après m'avoir empoisonnée. J'ai failli perdre la vie ce jour-là. »

_« Ce jour-là » ? Quel jour ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être aujourd'hui ? Après m'avoir injecté la potion, Deimos a pu aller faire ce qu'il voulait dans Poudlard. _

_Calme toi, calme toi_, se dit-elle en se forçant à respirer profondément. _Dalila est devant toi, non ? Donc, elle a réussi à échapper aux griffes de Deimos._

« Mais tu l'aimais ! Il t'aimait ! Vu vos positions respectives, vous deviez être les Roméo et Juliette de cette guerre ! Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer ? »

« Parce qu'il m'aimait justement, et que moi non. A cette époque, j'étais toute entière absorbée par la gestion de la rébellion et par mes ambitions futures. Deimos ne m'intéressait plus ; en fait, ses poursuites incessantes m'agaçaient. Je l'ai envoyé promener. »

« Et il a décider de tuer et de génocider les sorciers pour ça ? Il était malade ! »

« Je pense qu'il avait prévu de tuer les sorciers bien avant ça. Il était obsédé par le sang et la guerre. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait sauté le pas et tenter de commettre un crime de cette ampleur si je ne l'avais pas poussé au désespoir. »

_Comment Deimos a t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et comment Dalila a t-elle pu lui pardonner ? _

« Mais il a échoué, non ? Les sorciers sont encore là donc il a échoué. »

« Ironie du sort, Deimos a été trahi après avoir trahi tous ses alliés. L'extermination des sorciers n'a donc jamais eu lieu, Dieu merci. »

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu survécu à l'empoisonnement ? »

« Avant d'attenter à ma vie, Deimos est passé voir ta tante, Eméra, ainsi que TJ. Il voulait leur donner ceci. », dit-elle en sortant de sa gorge un pendentif orné d'une pierre précieuse brune.

« Ce médaillon ? Tu n'en as pas offert un identique à TJ ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai offert mais Deimos. Il avait ordonné à ces séides d'épargner tous ceux qui les portaient. »

« Pourquoi voulait-il épargner Eméra et TJ ? »

« Parce que le père de TJ avait été son meilleur ami et qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur à les tuer. Tu vois, il n'était pas entièrement mauvais. »

Lou fit une moue dubitative pendant quelques minutes puis rejeta l'argument d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Eméra n'a pas dû se montrer très coopérative car Deimos l'a assommée en utilisant une potion. Une potion que ton parrain avait préparée afin de stimuler ses pouvoirs de chaman. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour TJ, évidemment, et elle voulait avoir des réponses. Heureusement pour moi, et hélas pour Eméra, la potion n'a pas marché. »

_Quoi ? Elle a très bien marché ! Le fait que je sois ici en est la preuve !_

« …Elle n'a pas eu plus d'effets qu'un simple somnifère. Quand il a retrouvé Eméra, Stanislas n'a donc pas eu de mal à la réveiller et sa première parole a été que Deimos se promenait libre dans le château et que j'étais peut-être en danger. Ils m'ont retrouvée alors que j'étais au bord de la mort. Ton parrain m'a sauvé _in extrémis_ grâce à sa connaissance des antidotes. »

Alors, en ce moment, Stanislas doit être en train d'essayer de me réveiller, mais il ne peut rien car la potion fonctionne. Dalila agonise et il n'en sait rien !

_Cet univers n'est pas le futur. C'était un possible et, désormais, ce n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une illusion. L'apparente santé de Dalila n'est qu'un mensonge ; si je veux la sauver, je dois me réveiller ! Peut-être n'est-il pas encore trop tard… Je dois me réveiller !_

Dalila poussa un soupir :

« Aux yeux d'Eméra à cet instant-là, j'étais comme morte et Deimos en était le responsable. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la vengeance. Les menaces de Deimos sur ma vie étant évidentes, j'avais fait fabriquer des balles en argent. Eméra est allée sur le champ de bataille et s'en est servi pour tuer Deimos. Après qu'elle ait tué leur chef à coup de pistolet, les autres loups-garous l'ont mise en pièce évidemment. »

Eméra avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de toutes ses forces de s'extirper du rêve. Mais, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours prisonnière de l'illusion. 

_Stanislas m'avait prévenue que ces potions étaient dangereuses… est-ce que je ne me réveillerai jamais ? Ou alors trop tard pour sauver Dalila ?_

« Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que nous nous étions ainsi déchirés, moi, ton père et ta tante. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. », termina Dalila, le regard rempli de compassion.

Les yeux de Lou lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche était révulsée en une grimace de dégoût :

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait, comment as-tu pu lui pardonner ? »

« J'ai d'abord commencé par ressentir de la culpabilité. Si je ne l'avais pas éconduit, Deimos serait probablement devenu un homme bon… »

« Tu avais parfaitement le droit de l'éconduire ! Il est seul responsable de ses crimes ! »

« Et, après des années, continua Dalila sans lui prêter attention, il a commencé à me manquer. Pas le monstre, mais l'homme qui avait été mon premier petit ami. J'ai regretté ma décision, et pas seulement à cause de la culpabilité. Et, ensuite, je lui ai pardonné. »

« Même s'il te manquait, tu ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ! »

« Il m'aimait plus que tout au monde. »

Lou scruta sa mère d'un regard perçant pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire paisible.

« Ne me dis pas que…, commença Lou, furieuse et éberluée à la fois. Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

Dalila garda le silence, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Mais il était mauvais ! Il a essayé de te tuer ! Il est indirectement responsable de la mort de ta meilleure amie ! Il… »

Lou ne trouva pas la force de continuer à énumérer les fautes de son père :

« Tu es cinglée ! Tu es aussi cinglée que lui ! Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ses gènes ? Est-ce que tu essayais de le retrouver à travers moi ? »

« C'était la personne avec laquelle je voulais fonder une famille. Il n'y rien d'autre, Lou, je t'assure. »

« Oh, j'avais oublié un petit détail : il est mort depuis trente-huit ans ! Je ne te comprends pas, maman, je ne le comprends pas non plus. »

« Pourtant, j'aurais pensé que tu comprendrais mieux que tout autre, dit Dalila d'une voix presque trop douce. Tu aimes TJ plus que tout au monde, non ? Tu as de la chance que la loyauté que tu as envers lui n'ait d'égal que la sienne à ton égard. »

« Tu insinues que… tu insinues que si TJ ne m'aimait pas, je pourrais… Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je suis ta fille ! », dit Lou, écœurée.

« Tu m'as demandé de te traiter en adulte et d'être franche. Je vais donc te dire la vérité : je pense tu aimes TJ comme Deimos m'aimait autrefois. Que se passerait-il s'il ne t'aimait plus ? S'il t'abandonnait, s'il te faisait du mal ? »

« Je ne suis pas mon père ! », s'écria Lou avec force.

« Non, en effet. Je ne dis pas que ça t'arriverait mais essaie juste de l'imaginer. Ton cœur dévoré par la haine. »

« Tu es horrible ! »

« Je ne t'inflige pas ça pour te faire du mal. Je voudrais que tu comprennes Deimos, que tu le pardonnes et que tu me pardonnes en même temps. Tu es mon unique enfant. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me détestes. », dit Dalila avec des sanglots dans la voix.

« Je dois partir, dit Lou d'une voix blanche. Penser à tout ça. »

« J'avais complètement oublié que tu avais une mission, dit Dalila en papillonnant des yeux comme si elle venait de revenir à la réalité. Je n'aurais pas dû te retenir si longtemps. Je vais te faire un Portoloin pour que tu rentres immédiatement et renvoyer Monsieur Bébé par la route. »

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la tasse à café, qu'elle avait complètement oublié de remplir, et murmura :

« _Portus._ »

« Merci, dit Lou avec hésitation. Hé bien, au revoir, maman. »

Eméra, qui s'était depuis longtemps effondré à genoux, sentit le décor disparaître quand Lou prit le Portoloin. Elle releva la tête dans un faible mouvement d'espoir avant que le décor du laboratoire ne réapparaisse devant ses yeux.

Elle eut un léger spasme en voyant le cadavre de TJ. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité, juste une illusion, un cauchemar dont elle n'était toujours pas sortie. Elle reprit donc son leitmotiv :

_« Je veux me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller ! »_

* * *

Lou ne prit pas la peine de détailler le décor familier du laboratoire. Sanguini était allongé par terre, une baguette plongée dans le cœur, mort. Et TJ était à ses côtés, les veines ouvertes, probablement mort.

Lou se précipita à ses côtés. Il ne respirait pas, et lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son cou, elle ne perçut aucun pouls.

Elle posa aussitôt ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et avait commencé à appuyer pour faire repartir son cœur lorsqu'elle entendit une voix robotique derrière elle :

« Ca ne sert à rien. »

Elle se retourna aussitôt, armes dégainées, prête à pulvériser le Vide en cinq secondes avant d'essayer de réanimer TJ à nouveau.

« Attendez !, dit le Vide d'une voix plus forte. Si j'étais votre ennemi, je vous aurais attaquée alors que vous me tourniez le dos ! »

Sa détresse était trop forte pour que Lou écoute ces paroles rationnelles. Mais elle perçut un faible murmure de la part de TJ et tourna aussitôt vers lui.

« Lou, murmura t-il faiblement, espèce d'idiote. Tu as réussi à me casser deux côtes… »

« Mais comment… »

« Respire. Respire profondément et dis moi ce que tu sens. »

L'odeur familière de TJ envahit ses narines accompagnée d'une odeur de…

« Vampire ? Tu es devenu un vampire ? »

« Oui. C'était affreusement risqué mais je devais essayer, autrement je m'en serais voulu pour le restant de ma (courte) vie. Tiens, mes côtes sont déjà guéries, dit-il en se relevant à moitié. Mais alors comment ça se fait que _ça_ saigne toujours ? »

Il effleura ses poignets dont s'écoulait un liquide plus sombre que le sang.

« Ca doit être les nanomachines. Elles sont faites pour les vivants, et non les morts-vivants, donc ton corps les rejette. Oh, TJ, tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses ! Je devrais te casser deux autres côtes pour la peine ! »

« Si les nanomachines sont parties, est-ce que je vais à nouveau tomber malade ? », demanda t-il.

« Qui est-ce ?, demanda Lou en même temps en se tournant vers Oméga. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis elle commença :

« Je ne pense pas. Après tout, si tu étais malade, c'est parce que tu étais en vie. Maintenant que tu es vampire, c'est différent. Tu te sens mal ? »

« En pleine forme. », répondit-il avant se mettre à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé : l'attaque, la découverte de la véritable identité d'Oméga et comment le Vide avait partagé son corps avec l'âme de Nora Berg.

« Oméga m'a proposé le même accord mais j'ai refusé. Un corps n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut partager. A la place, je lui ai proposé un autre marché : il retenait les Vides pendant que je me transformais en vampire et nous fuyions les autorités ensemble. Il ressemble à un Vide mais, moi, je ne suis qu'un hors-la-loi. Ca ne nous gêne ni l'un, ni l'autre. »

« Je peux venir ? », demanda Lou.

« Tu sais bien que oui. », répondit TJ. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était empli de douceur.

Lou salua son nouveau compagnon avec chaleur et gratitude pour avoir aidé TJ.

« Où irons-nous ? »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions continuer à chasser les Vides de notre côté. Si Monsieur Bébé nous accompagne, la police ne nous retrouvera jamais. »

« J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. », dit Lou d'une voix douce.

Elle alla s'agenouiller auprès du cadavre de Sanguini, lui ferma les yeux et retira la baguette plantée dans sa poitrine.

« Tu ne peux pas allumer un bûcher funéraire ici. », dit prudemment TJ.

« Il l'aurait mérité pourtant. »

Elle rajouta d'un ton d'une tristesse inouï :

« C'est ma faute s'il est mort. Si j'avais été là… »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Oui, mais c'était mon devoir d'être ici. Si je n'en avais pas fait qu'à ma tête… »

« Et moi, j'ai exploité la mort de Sanguini en utilisant son sang pour devenir vampire, la coupa à nouveau TJ. Ce n'est pas non plus une attitude très honorable. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux des torts envers lui mais je ne sais pas comment les réparer. »

« Quelle importance pour lui ? Il est mort ! »

« Hmmm…, dit Oméga. Même si les autorités sont assez lentes à quatre heures du matin, elles ont détecté la création d'un nouveau vampire et elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour arrêter TJ. Et il y a toujours des Vides à l'extérieur. »

« Je vais m'en occuper. », dit TJ.

Lou sortit aussitôt ses pistolets mais il l'arrêta :

« J'aimerais tester mes pouvoirs. »

« Sur tous les Vides qui sont dehors ? Tu es bien confiant pour une fois ! »

« C'est peut-être parce que les choses semblent enfin tourner à ma faveur. D'abord, je réussis à devenir vampire, ensuite mes pouvoirs me reviennent. C'est juste, non ? Après tout, les Vides m'ont pourchassé pendant des années à cause de ma magie et jamais je n'ai pu l'utiliser pour me défendre. Il est temps de remédier à cela. »

« Fais attention. Tu ne sais même pas si tu peux la contrôler. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être difficile. Tu sais à quel point mes pouvoirs se manifestent facilement. »

« Trop facilement, en fait. », dit Lou pour lui remettre en tête toutes les catastrophes qui étaient arrivées à l'hôpital.

« J'ai des années pour apprendre à les maîtriser, dit TJ avec un soupir de contentement. En attendant, je ferais attention, c'est promis. »

Il tendit sa main gauche :

« Feu ! »

Une flamme apparut dans le creux de sa paume.

« Eau ! »

Une petite source jaillit de sa main et commença à se répandre sur le sol. Il la changea promptement en glace.

« Maintenant essayons les deux en même temps. »

Il joignit ses deux mains. Les flammes embrassèrent la glace puis, sous la pression de sa volonté, les langues de feu prirent la couleur du givre.

Le visage de TJ s'illumina d'un sourire féroce.

« Ouvre la porte, Oméga. »


	7. L'Aube

_« Quelque part dans le jardin, un rossignol chantait, un petit vent frôlait ses cheveux et faisait trembler les feuilles dans les arbres. Toutes les cloches de la ville sonnèrent, un coup chacune, aigu pour celle-ci, plus grave pour celle-là, certaines proches, d'autres plus lointaines, celle-ci était fendue et grincheuse, celle-là profonde et sonore, mais toutes ces voix différentes étaient d'accord sur l'heure, même si certaines arrivaient un peu moins vite au rendez-vous. Dans cet autre Oxford où Will et elle s'étaient embrassés pour se dire adieu, les cloches sonneraient également, et un rossignol chanterait, et un petit vent agiterait les feuilles du Jardin Botanique._

_« Et après ?, demanda son dæmon d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce qu'on construira ? »_

_« La République des Cieux. », répondit Lyra._

Extrait du chapitre final du Miroir d'Ambre, par Philip Pullman

**7 :** L'Aube

Eméra perçut d'abord des tâches de couleurs, parfois mouvantes. Elle papillonna des yeux, tentant de retrouver une vision stable, tandis que des sons tout aussi parcellaires lui parvenaient :

« E…a ! E…a ! »

Elle comprit qu'on l'appelait par son nom et elle entendit alors distinctement :

« Elle se réveille ! »

C'était la voix de Lucy.

« Da…la. », essaya-t-elle de prononcer malgré sa bouche pâteuse.

« Désolée, elle n'est pas là. », dit Lucy qui semblait avoir compris malgré tout.

Eméra attrapa le bras de Stanislas qui se penchait sur elle et réussit à dire :

« Dalila. Danger. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller la chercher, dit Lucy. Elle doit être sur le champ de bataille. »

« Non, dit Eméra. Dans son bureau. »

Elle avait encore la bouche un peu sèche mais ses idées étaient on ne peut plus claires.

_Si Deimos a empoisonné Dalila, il a dû le faire avant le lever de la pleine lune. Et, à cette heure là, elle était encore dans son bureau._

« J'y vais. », dit Lucy.

« Moi aussi. », dit Eméra.

« Eméra, cette potion a failli te tuer, dit sévèrement Stanislas. Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Dalila est en danger de mort, répondit-elle. Je viens. »

Elle essaya aussitôt de se lever du canapé et trébucha. Stanislas et Lucy la saisirent chacun par un bras et l'aidèrent à se relever. Heureusement, le bureau de Dalila se trouvait également au septième étage et ils n'eurent que quelques couloirs à traverser pour le rejoindre.

Toutes les lumières de la pièce étaient éteintes mais celle des étoiles et de la pleine lune qui trônait dans la ciel permit à Eméra de distinguer les contours de la pièce familière. Pendant un instant, elle crut que le bureau était vide et en conçut un immense soulagement – parfaitement irrationnel. Puis, elle aperçut une tâche rousse sur le sol et poussa un cri. Elle se précipita auprès de sa cousine, Stanislas sur ses talons, tandis que Lucy remuait sa baguette pour que le bureau s'illumine.

« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? », dit Eméra après avoir mis sa cousine sur le dos.

« Je suis désolé, Eméra, mais elle est morte depuis plusieurs heures déjà, se prononça Stanislas après un rapide examen. On ne peut pas la réanimer. »

« C'est la faute de Deimos, murmura Eméra entre ses dents, sa voix remplie de rage contenue. Je l'ai prévenu, je lui ai dit de ne pas lui faire du mal ! Mais il ne m'a pas écouté, et il va le payer. »

« Eméra, dit Lucy d'une petite voix, tu es sûre que Deimos est le responsable ? »

« Je l'ai su de la propre bouche de Dalila dans mon rêve. Il l'a empoisonnée ! »

« Et maintenant tu vas le tuer ? »

Eméra hocha sombrement la tête.

« Deimos a été notre ami, notre compagnon d'armes, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! », plaida Lucy.

Eméra lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il ne mérite aucun châtiment, reprit Lucy, mais pas la mort, je t'en prie ! »

« Je vais lui parler. », dit alors Stanislas à Eméra et il entraîna Lucy à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Quoi ? s'écria Lucy. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec elle ? »

« Deimos était mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami, dit Stanislas en chuchotant. Même s'il a tué Dalila, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite la mort. Cependant, il _doit _mourir. »

« Pourquoi ? », dit-elle vivement.

« Lucy, tu es venue ici pour aider les Sangs-Impurs à conquérir leur liberté et à faire la paix avec les Moldus. Tu t'es engagée dans ce camp et tu m'as dit que tu étais prête à te battre pour protéger les autres. », dit Stanislas en la saisissant par les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. », dit-elle d'une voix blanche en tournant les yeux vers le sol.

« Oh, si tu le vois très bien ! Maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que Deimos n'essaiera pas de gâcher toute tentative de paix tant qu'il y aura un souffle de vie dans son corps. Dis-moi du fond de ton cœur qu'il ne représente pas un danger pour nous, et même pour tous les êtres humains qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. Dis-le moi. »

« Je ne peux pas, avoua piteusement Lucy. Mais pourtant… »

« Mais pourtant rien. Deimos n'a pas fait qu'attaquer Dalila, il a attaqué Poudlard avec ses loups-garous. Tu ne peux espérer concilier les loups-garous et les rebelles, tu ne peux sauver et Deimos et Poudlard. C'est la guerre et il faut choisir son camp. », conclut-il, impitoyable.

« Tu sais, Stanislas, dit Lucy, les yeux brillants de larmes, que j'ai déjà choisi. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais tu serais incapable d'affronter Deimos sur le champ de bataille, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que nous devons laisser Eméra faire. »

« Le sale travail à notre place. », termina amèrement Lucy.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré cette intéressante conversation, Eméra avait déniché un petit coffret qui contenait une arme à feu. Elle vida le chargeur et inspecta soigneusement les balles en argent qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

« Des loups-garous ont attaqué Poudlard cette nuit, dit Stanislas. Deimos doit être parmi eux. Mais tu ne peux pas le tuer avec ça. C'est beaucoup trop voyant. »

« Nous ne voulons pas te perdre à ton tour. », dit Lucy en reniflant.

« C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas le tuer comme ça. », dit Eméra en ramassant les balles mais en laissant l'arme derrière elle. Elle sortit du bureau d'abord lentement, puis au pas de course. Elle avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés motrices. _Parfait._

Eméra retourna dans son salon, où la seringue que Deimos avait utilisée pour lui injecter la potion gisait toujours par terre. Elle la ramassa, la posa sur le canapé et se mit en quête d'un récipient pour les balles en argent.

Elle finit par les glisser dans son verre à dent, sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur le sortilège de Changement d'État. Au bout de quelques minutes, les balles s'étaient transformées en un liquide argenté qui semblait avoir la consistance d'un sirop. Elle en remplit la seringue.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans la Grande Salle, où un spectacle ahurissant l'attendait : habitants de Poudlard et Mangemorts combattaient ensemble les loups-garous. Eméra se glissa parmi leurs rangs mais aucun loup-garou ne l'attaqua.

Eméra effleura le médaillon que Deimos avait passé autour de son cou. Il indiquait aux loups-garous de ne pas la tuer – drôle de privilège que lui avait valu sa relation avec Ti'lan.

_La dernière fois que j'ai vu Deimos, il avouait être une menace pour Dalila et avait libre accès au château. Après il m'a assommé avec la potion mais il savait pertinemment que si je me réveillais, j'irais voir si Dalila allait bien. Que je la trouverais morte. Et que je viendrais me venger. _

_Il y a un seul loup-garou qui va m'attaquer, et ce sera Deimos parce qu'il sait que je suis venu pour lui. _

Au moment où elle formulait cette pensée, un énorme loup bondit sur elle. Eméra se baissa souplement pour éviter l'attaque. Puis, elle s'enfuit et disparut dans la foule.

Deimos ne la poursuivit pas. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la tuer, après tout. Mais il était extrêmement surpris qu'elle se soit enfuie. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Une fois sortie de la pièce, Eméra s'arrêta pour observer la seringue vide dans sa paume. Quand Deimos s'était jeté sur elle, elle avait brandi la seringue au dessus de sa tête et lui avait injecté le liquide. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'il agisse cependant.

_Pourvu que ça soit long. Et douloureux._

Se sentant incroyablement lasse, elle remonta jusqu'au septième étage. Lucy l'attendait dans son appartement, le visage plein de sollicitude.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Non, Lucy, je vais bien. Tu peux t'en aller ? » répondit-elle plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Eméra alla voir si TJ dormait bien, bordé dans son petit lit. Mais elle dut d'abord enjamber un cadavre recouvert d'un drap. Elle le souleva pour découvrir le visage de Peter Pettigrow et ressentit de la compassion à son égard, puis une nausée montante, dévastatrice.

_J'en ai assez._

Après avoir observé son fils pendant de longues minutes, elle s'assit à son bureau.

Elle avait une lettre à écrire.

* * *

Il attendait dans la salle commune complètement vide et chichement éclairée. Il n'avait pas allumé toutes les lumières.

De temps en temps, il s'asseyait puis, sur les nerfs, se relevait d'un bond. Alors, il faisait les cent pas ou il s'arrêtait près de la fenêtre, pour observer le paysage de l'île plongée dans la nuit. Il était ainsi tourné vers la fenêtre quand une voix l'interpella :

« Papa ! »

Konstantin se retourna aussitôt. Kévin venait d'apparaître sur l'estrade. Il tenait sa mère dans ses bras, apparemment inconsciente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est blessée ? », s'écria t-il en se précipitant vers son fils.

« Non, papa… Je suis désolé. Elle est morte. »

Konstantin remarqua alors le sang qui gouttait depuis l'arrière du crâne de Léna. Kévin lâcha mollement le Portoloin qui l'avait amené ici et tendit à son père le cadavre de sa femme. Il la prit délicatement et sa tête dodelina, révélant l'horrible blessure qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Konstantin s'effondra à genoux et commença à sangloter de manière incontrôlée. Kévin l'observa un moment, sans rien dire. Aucun mot n'aurait pu apaiser la douleur de son père.

Il revint vers l'estrade et sonna le tocsin, qui convoquait tous les membres de la Confrérie du Chaos se trouvant sur l'île. Ils apparurent au bout de quelques minutes dans un tourbillon de capes. Certains se mirent à se lamenter bruyamment en voyant le cadavre de Léna mais ce n'était que des manifestations de fanatisme, contrairement aux larmes sincères de Konstantin.

Quand tous furent arrivés, Kévin prit la parole d'une voix forte :

« Mes frères, nos pouvoirs ne sont plus ! Notre Maître est mort et notre Dieu nous a abandonnés ! »

Les membres de la Confrérie essayèrent alors d'utiliser l'antimagie mais leur pouvoir leur fit défaut. Certains s'effondrèrent à genoux et se lamentèrent de plus belle, d'autres prirent la fuite mais Kévin ne leur prêtait déjà plus attention. Il effleura l'épaule de son père et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Allons dans un endroit tranquille. Il faut que je t'explique ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

Sans un mot, Konstantin se leva et, tenant toujours le corps de Léna contre son cœur, suivit son fils dans leurs appartements. Il allongea Léna sur son canapé préféré, rajustant une mèche de ses cheveux afin qu'elle ait l'air aussi belle que si elle était endormie.

« Qui lui a fait ça ? », murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

« Rosemary. Mais je l'ai déjà tuée, papa. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rosemary a tué maman pour lui voler la Clé. Elle a retiré aux Cavaliers du Chaos leur antimagie pour prendre ce pouvoir – et tout le pouvoir du Cristal – pour elle-même. Nous avons réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne devienne toute-puissante mais la Clé a été brisée en chemin. Nous n'avons donc plus aucun moyen de contrôler ni le Cristal, ni les Détraqueurs. Désormais, ils sont libres et avides de nous détruire. »

Kévin regarda son père droit dans les yeux :

« L'adage dit : « Connais ton ennemi. ». Pourtant, personne ne sait ce que sont au juste les Détraqueurs. Maman connaissait peut-être leur vraie nature et elle te disait tout. »

« Il y a des décennies, commença à raconter Konstantin dans un état second, les fondateurs de la Confrérie souhaitaient accumuler un pouvoir au-delà de celui de tous les hommes. Alors ils capturèrent nombre de leurs comparses et leur arrachèrent un morceau de leurs âmes, leurs essences magiques, qu'ils emprisonnèrent dans un réceptacle de cristal. Et, autour de ce Cristal, s'accumula une quantité de magie sans nulle autre pareil. »

« Et les sorciers dont les essences magiques furent ainsi volées moururent mais ne quittèrent pas ce monde, compléta patiemment Kévin. Voldemort a fait la même chose que les fondateurs de la Confrérie et j'ai rencontré ce genre de spectres. Mais les Détraqueurs ne sont pas des spectres. »

« Après avoir créé leur Cristal, continua Konstantin comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, les fondateurs de la Confrérie voulurent le contrôler. Pour cela, ils transformèrent sa magie en antimagie et la lièrent à un objet, la Clé. Mais les essences magiques à l'intérieur du Cristal furent aussi transformées, de même que les âmes auxquelles elles appartenaient. »

« Pourquoi les spectres furent-ils affectés par la transformations de leurs essences magiques ? demanda doucement Kévin. Elles leur avaient été arrachées, volées. »

Konstantin regarda son fils comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois :

« Il y a entre deux morceaux d'une même âme un lien qui ne peut être brisé. Lorsque leurs essences magiques furent corrompues, les spectres subirent le même sort. Ils devinrent des âmes damnées, répandant le malheur, aspirant la joie, se nourrissant des autres âmes pour se multiplier sans pour autant regagner ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Et, bien que haïssant la Confrérie, responsable de tous leurs malheurs, ils furent contraints d'obéir au Maître du Chaos, porteur de la Clé. »

« Et si nous réussissions à briser le Cristal ? Est-ce que les Détraqueurs disparaîtraient ? Ou est-ce qu'ils sont devenus trop différents des êtres humains pour mourir ? »

Konstantin leva les mains, les paumes en l'air, dans un geste d'ignorance ou de désintérêt.

« Alors, tu as finalement appris la vérité au sujet de la Confrérie et de ta mère. », dit son père comme s'il s'en rendait compte pour la première fois.

« Je compatis à ta douleur, papa. Mais maman m'a menti toute ma vie pour que je la mène au Cristal et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. »

À la grande surprise de Kévin, Konstantin le prit dans ses bras :

« Je suis tellement soulagé que tu n'aies rien à voir avec sa mort. »

« Moi aussi, papa, moi aussi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Il faut que nous arrêtions les Détraqueurs. »

Konstantin le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« Si toi, moi et tante Kathryna réussissons à accumuler une quantité de magie surpassant l'antimagie du Cristal, alors nous pourrons le détruire. », expliqua patiemment Kévin.

« Mais ta mère... nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici ! »

« Je pensais l'enterrer ici, en fait. Sa tombe risquerait d'être piétinée à un autre endroit. Et il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir d'autres personnes que nous deux à l'enterrement. »

Alors Konstantin prit le corps de Léna, Kévin ramassa le Portoloin et, une boule de lumière éclairant leurs pas, ils choisirent un endroit du jardin. Un coup de baguette suffit à creuser la tombe. Konstantin déposa Léna à l'intérieur et commença l'oraison funèbre d'une voix hachée :

« Léna… tu étais belle, et intelligente. Brillante. Douée. Ambitieuse. Toutes les choses que je n'étais pas. »

Il éclata en sanglots et se tourna vers son fils, les bras tendus dans une attitude suppliante. Mais, au lieu de prendre son père dans ses bras, Kévin planta son regard dans le sien, prêt à entendre ses pensées autant que ses paroles :

« Est-ce que maman m'aimait ? »

« Autant qu'elle le pouvait, répondit Konstantin en reniflant. Contrairement à Voldemort, elle n'était pas dépourvue de cœur et je pense qu'elle s'était attachée à nous au fil du temps. »

« Mais nos vies étaient insignifiantes par rapport à son but. », acheva Kévin.

Konstantin acquiesça douloureusement. D'un coup de baguette, Kévin referma la tombe et, prenant son père par les épaules, l'éloigna de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie.

* * *

Lucy évoluait rapidement dans la Grande Salle, tentant d'apporter de l'aide aux blessés avec ses faibles compétences médicales. Souvent, elle devait enjamber les nombreux Patronus qui faisaient le tour de la salle, importants vigiles qui les empêchaient de sombrer tous dans le désespoir.

La bataille avait pris fin quelques heures avant l'aube, lorsque des Détraqueurs avaient encerclé le château. Les loups-garous, qui se savaient totalement sans défense face à ces prédateurs là, avaient préféré prendre la fuite. Quant aux Sangs-Purs, vu qu'ils n'étaient directement attaqués par personne, ils en avaient profité pour filer à l'anglaise mais c'était bien le cadet des soucis des habitants de Poudlard. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés parmi eux et, même si les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient traverser les murs du château, leur influence néfaste se faisait sentir à l'intérieur. Les rebelles encore valides se dispersèrent donc pour que chaque recoin du château fourmille de Patronus et que les Détraqueurs, ces créatures vicieuses, soient obligées de reculer sans pouvoir trouver un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Justement, deux hommes plutôt costauds qui revenaient de patrouille s'approchèrent de Stanislas, qui soignait un blessé non loin de Lucy. Ils encadraient un homme d'une quarantaine d'année comme un prisonnier pourtant, celui-ci ne semblait pas les suivre sous la contrainte. Il lança à Lucy un regard pénétrant et elle eut l'impression que c'était le genre d'homme qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier.

« On a trouvé celui-là au premier étage. Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres mais il dit qu'il est de notre côté. On a pensé que vous auriez peut-être du Veritaserum. »

« Oui, j'en ai, répondit Stanislas pensivement. Je vais vérifier ça. Est-ce que vous pourriez l'escorter dans mon bureau ? Je reviens dans une minute. », dit-il en se tournant vers Lucy.

Une fois dans son bureau, il tira une chaise pour le suspect. Puis, il alla fouiller dans la seule des trois armoires de son bureau qui était fermée à clé, et en ressortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent.

« Vous êtes d'accord pour cet interrogatoire ? », demanda Stanislas avant de déboucher la bouteille.

« Si je ne suis pas d'accord, vous me jetez dehors. Ou pire. Allez-y. »

Il ouvrit la bouche et Stanislas laissa tomber trois gouttes de la potion à l'intérieur. Puis il prit une autre chaise pour lui, qu'il plaça en face du suspect. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient escorté se placèrent près de la porte, comme des gardes en faction.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Ian Smith. »

« Avez-vous été un serviteur de Voldemort ? »

Le regard de Smith se voila et il hésita un instant. Pour une personne sous l'emprise du Veritaserum, c'était très inhabituel.

« N'essayez pas de résister à la question. »

« Je ne résiste pas. Je suppose que j'ai servi Voldemort, mais contre mon propre gré. »

« Sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

« Non. J'ai une certaine capacité à y résister donc j'aurais de toute façon fini par échapper à son contrôle. »

« Sous l'emprise de la torture ? »

« L'usage régulier de la torture aurait brisé mon esprit et je ne lui aurais plus été utile. Non, j'ignorais ce qui m'attendait à l'époque, le moyen incroyable que Voldemort utiliserait pour me manipuler. »

« Quel moyen ? »

« Un sorcier, peu avant sa mort, peut abandonner quelques-uns ou la majorité de ses souvenirs. Avant même sa victoire lors de la Seconde Guerre, Voldemort avait projeté de récolter les souvenirs de ses serviteurs moribonds et de les ré-implanter chez d'autres personnes, les transformant ainsi en serviteurs dévoués. C'était le premier Projet Empreinte. »

« Mais c'est complètement impossible ! s'exclama Stanislas en souriant. Comment pourrait-on prendre les souvenirs d'un autre pour les siens ? Il suffirait de comparer son visage à celui de l'autre dans un miroir pour se rendre compte de la supercherie ! »

« Vous avez raison, dit Smith avec un sourire approbateur. Le Projet Empreinte 1.0 n'était qu'une grossière supercherie. La personne dont ils m'ont donné les souvenirs – un Mangemort du nom de Yaxley – était plus vieux que moi nous n'avions ni les même goûts, ni la même apparence. À chaque fois qu'un aspect de mes souvenirs contredisait la réalité, tout devenait flou et j'avais un affreux mal de tête. Ces artifices, bien trop évidents pour masquer la réalité, ont achevé de me convaincre que « Yaxley » n'était pas ma véritable identité et que j'avais été manipulé. »

« Vous dites que vous et Yaxley n'aviez pas les mêmes goûts ? Cela signifie donc qu'une partie de votre véritable personnalité n'a pas été effacée. »

« Bien évidemment, les Mangemorts n'ont pas touché à la seule partie qui les intéressait dans ma personnalité d'origine : mon goût et mon talent pour les manipulations magiques de l'esprit et de la mémoire. C'était pour cela que Voldemort tenait tant à m'inféoder il voulait que je reprenne et améliore le Projet Empreinte. »

« Il vous a d'abord proposé de le faire de votre plein gré ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai toujours été fermement opposé aux idéaux de Voldemort. De plus, il était responsable de la mort de mes parents. Ils étaient canadiens. »

Cela voulait tout dire. Lors de la Seconde Guerre, le Canada avait été écrasé.

« Comment avez-vous échappé au massacre ? »

« Je n'étais pas là. Mes parents m'avaient envoyé à Poudlard pour que je bénéficie de la meilleure éducation possible. Puis, je suis resté en Angleterre car j'y avais trouvé du travail. Sainte-Mangouste finançait mes recherches. »

« À quel sujet ? »

« _Comment utiliser la magie pour réparer les dommages faits au cerveau humain_. »

« Avez-vous obtenu des résultats ? »

« Assez pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort. »

« Et ensuite ? Quelles sortes de travaux avez-vous exactement effectués pour lui ? »

Ian Smith pinça les lèvres :

« Comme le premier Projet Empreinte n'était pas réaliste, « je » l'ai complètement changé d'objectif : un effacement ciblé de la mémoire et l'implantation d'incitations, impulsions plus ou moins inconscientes qui guident le sujet sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Tout cela sous forme de potion. »

« Avez-vous réussi à remplir ces objectifs ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a moins d'un mois. »

« Et les Sangs-Purs vous ont demandé d'utiliser votre Projet pour nous assujettir, c'est ça ? »

« En fait, c'est « moi » qui leur ait proposé. Je leur ai suggéré d'attaquer tous les endroits où se trouvaient les Sangs-mêlés pour faire diversion pendant que d'autres personnes libéreraient le gaz. Cette potion doit être gazéifiée et respirée pour fonctionner. »

« C'est bien ce qui s'est passé ce soir et nous avons tous respiré ce gaz mais il n'a pas fonctionné. Je me trompe ? »

« Non. Il a parfaitement fonctionné. »

« Pourtant, aucun de nous ne se sent inféodé aux Sangs-Purs, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Stanislas en se tournant vers les deux gardes.

« C'est parce que le gaz que je vous ai fait respirer, et que j'ai respiré moi-même, n'avait pas ce but. Tout en menant les recherches que j'avais promises à Voldemort puis aux Sangs-Purs, j'en ai mené une autre. Celle-ci avait pour but de créer une potion capable d'effacer toute manipulation magique des souvenirs. En fait, c'était le but que je poursuivais en tant que Ian Smith mais je l'avais oublié à l'époque. »

« Si vous étiez « Yaxley », pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je savais que je n'étais pas vraiment Yaxley et que j'avais été berné. Je voulais restaurer ma personnalité originale, et me venger des Sangs-Purs et de Voldemort. »

« Mais, à l'époque, vous croyiez à l'idéologie de Voldemort en tant que « Yaxley ». N'auriez-vous pas dû vous réjouir de l'effacement de votre vraie personnalité ? »

« Voldemort avait dû s'attendre à ce que je voie les choses comme ça. Mais être manipulé ainsi a quelque chose de profondément humiliant. Yaxley était très arrogant et j'ai toujours eu un sens aigu de la fierté. Ça a dû laisser des traces malgré l'Empreinte. »

« Et la potion que Voldemort et les Sangs-Purs vous avaient commanditée ? »

« Je l'ai détruite, ainsi que toutes mes notes sur le sujet. »

Stanislas poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Il se leva et glissa quelques mots à l'un des hommes qui se tenaient près de la porte. Celui-ci acquiesça et disparut. Stanislas se rassit et reprit l'interrogatoire :

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur l'implication des loups-garous dans cette guerre ? »

« Deimos Greyback est venu me voir. Il voulait que je change les composantes de ma potion pour que la mémoire de tous les sorciers soit complètement effacée, et ne soit remplacée par rien. Qu'ils soient tous transformés en zombies, en fait. Sauf ceux de Poudlard. Il voulait s'en occuper personnellement. »

Stanislas poussa un profond soupir. Voilà qui expliquait l'attaque des loups-garous cette nuit là. C'était dur, vraiment très dur de pleurer Deimos alors que ses crimes semblaient se succéder – et former une véritable escalade dans l'horreur.

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai dit oui mais j'ai désobéi, ravi de doubler à la fois les Sangs-Purs et les loups-garous. J'ai donc libéré moi-même à Poudlard le gaz curatif et il a normalement été libéré dans tous les autres endroits où vivent les Sangs-Impurs… »

Il fut interrompu par quatre coups brefs frappés à la porte.

« Entrez ! », dit Stanislas.

Le garde ouvrait la marche. Il était suivi par la famille Hope au grand complet : John et Vivian, leur fils, Matthew et… oh oui ! une petite fille aux cheveux roux que ses parents tenaient chacun par une main. Dès qu'elle vit Ian Smith, elle poussa un petit cri étouffé, éclata en sanglots et se cacha derrière sa mère.

« Enfin, Stanislas, que signifie ceci ? dit Vivian. Qui est cet homme ? »

« Longue histoire et je vous promets que je vous dirai tout. Mais, d'abord, je dois finir de l'interroger. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ian Smith et dit :

« On dirait qu'elle vous reconnaît. Vous la reconnaissez ? »

« J'ai une très bonne mémoire des visages, même si, pour une fois, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Cette petite fille est l'un des enfants que j'ai utilisés pour tester la première potion. Elle souffrait d'un surdosage évident mais, après avoir respiré le gaz, elle a dû se remettre complètement. Vu sa réaction émotive naturelle à ma vue, je suppose que c'est bien ce qui s'est passé. »

John Hope se rua vers Ian Smith, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il savait que Stanislas l'immobiliserait en premier, et il avait raison.

« Attendez, John, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Pas ce que je crois ? Il vient d'avouer ! »

« Je n'étais pas responsable au moment des faits. », dit calmement Smith.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas le croire ? », dit John en se tournant vers Stanislas.

« Il est sous Veritaserum, et quelqu'un qui parle sous Veritaserum ne peut dire que la vérité. Je voulais juste voir si Emily le reconnaissait et si elle était bien guérie pour vérifier ses dires. »

« Si vous avez besoin de les vérifier, c'est que votre « Veritaserum » n'est pas infaillible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je viens juste de reprendre conscience après avoir passé dix-huit années de ma vie dans la peau d'un homme abominable. J'ai accumulé assez d'horreurs pour le restant de mes jours, alors je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'on m'accuse de crimes que je n'ai pas commis ! », murmura Ian Smith entre ses dents.

« Alors les souvenirs des années que vous avez passées en tant que Yaxley sont clairs dans votre esprit ? », demanda Stanislas.

« Clairs comme du cristal. »

« Et les souvenirs qu'on vous avait implantés contre votre gré ? »

« Il n'en subsiste plus qu'une poignée d'idées et encore moins d'images, exactement comme si la vie de Yaxley n'était qu'un film que j'avais vu il y a une semaine. »

« Comme si vous aviez jamais vu un film de votre vie ! », ironisa John.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai vu ! Ma mère était une vraie cinéphile… »

Ian Smith s'interrompit et dit d'une voix douce :

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont morts hier. »

Il se tut à nouveau et rougit presque.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il d'un ton presque trop abrupt, je me comporte comme un gamin. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai vraiment été moi-même, j'avais vingt ans et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'habituer au fait d'en avoir trente-huit. »

Il y avait un soupçon d'amertume dans sa voix et il aurait fallu être un imbécile pour ne pas deviner quel incroyable ressentiment il cachait. Ni Stanislas, ni John Hope n'étaient des imbéciles. Ce dernier, la bouche sèche, ne semblait pas avoir d'autre accusation à formuler, permettant implicitement à Stanislas de tout lui expliquer.

* * *

« Tante Kathryna ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenue si longtemps ? »

« Bonjour, Kévin, dit Kathryna en le prenant par les épaules comme si elle allait lui faire la bise, puis se ravisa. J'étais à une réunion extraordinaire des leaders des Sangs-Purs. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de notre décision ? »

« Non, je suis resté ici. »

Il fit un geste qui englobait la chambre souterraine et le Cristal du Chaos.

« Nous avons accepté la proposition d'Inlandsis de protéger les Moldus, pour notre propre bien. Les Sangs-Impurs ont accepté de nous aider assez facilement. »

« Et les Moldus ? »

« Ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'accepter notre aide, mais ils sont très méfiants envers nous. Ils nous ont accusés d'être derrière les attaques de Détraqueurs, bien sûr, et de vouloir les protéger pour mieux les contrôler, bien que nous n'ayons pas manifesté de telles intentions. Nous n'en avons pas les moyens. »

« Et personne ne les aura jamais. Le seul moyen de contrôler les Détraqueurs est brisé. Nous pouvons peut-être les faire disparaître en détruisant le Cristal. »

« La source de toute antimagie ? dit Kathryna en posant les yeux sur le Cristal. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as appelée. Mais nos deux pouvoirs ne suffiront pas. »

« Oui, je sais. Papa est déjà là, mais il est en très mauvaise forme. Il vient d'apprendre la mort de maman. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! », dit Kathryna avec un sourire de chat satisfait.

« Ne te comporte pas comme ça devant lui. Il est vraiment effondré, complètement apathique. »

« Au moins il fait ce qu'on lui dit. Je vais le voir. »

« Avant, est-ce que tu pourrais contacter les plus puissants sorciers que tu connaisses ? Ce sera plus facile de concentrer une énorme quantité de magie si elle est déjà dans l'air. »

« D'accord. Et… Kévin ? », fit-elle en se retournant à mi-chemin.

« Oui ? »

« N'en fais pas trop, dit-elle à moitié inquiète, à moitié réprobatrice. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'occuper de cette affaire. »

* * *

« Ça ne marche pas ! Ça ne marche pas ! Ça ne marche pas ! », hurla Kévin.

Nezumi l'attrapa par le bras, le poussa sur une chaise et lui mit un voile mouillé sur les yeux. Jamais la morsure de la glace ne lui avait paru aussi agréable.

« Ta tante, ton père et toi avez réussi à rassembler des quantités phénoménales de magie, dit Nezumi. Ce n'est pas si mal. »

« C'est inutile si nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser ! »

Pour que la magie reste concentrée en un endroit et en une forme, il fallait qu'ils restent concentrés dessus, qu'ils la regardent avec leurs Yeux, et une telle quantité de magie, ça brûlait, ça faisait si mal qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les paupières.

« À tes yeux, une telle quantité de magie brille comme un petit soleil, dit Kévin à Nezumi avec dépit, mais pour les Yeux des Kria, qui peuvent voir d'infimes quantités de magie, c'est carrément une supernovæ. »

« Tu ne réussiras jamais si tu t'impliques trop émotionnellement. », répondit calmement Nezumi.

« Ne pas m'impliquer émotionnellement ? Comment c'est possible ? Si nous n'arrêtons pas les Détraqueurs, ce sera l'enfer sur Terre ! »

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi nous sommes tous ici. »

Nezumi jeta un regard en contrebas, au chemin qui menait au Cristal. Il était devenu une véritable salle de conférence, où les sorciers les plus puissants du monde entier s'arrêtaient dans l'espoir d'aider les Kria dans leur tâche. Il y avait Inlandsis, l'ex-reine de France, qui bavardait avec Kathryna, Stanislas et Lucy. Celle-ci tenait l'enfant d'Eméra dans ses bras. Il y avait également le père de Stanislas, Severus Rogue, qui se tenait au côté des Malfoy.

« J'essaie encore ! », dit Kévin en faisant mine de se relever mais Nezumi l'en empêcha.

« Kévin, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas encore remis. Pourquoi essaies-tu à ce point ? »

« Parce que j'ai tout raté. Je n'ai pas réussi à confronter ma mère à propos de tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, je n'ai pas réussi à t'empêcher de briser la Clé. Et maintenant, je n'arrive pas à détruire ce fichu Cristal ! »

« Tu sais, Kévin, c'est de ma faute si les Détraqueurs sont libres, dit Nezumi d'un ton neutre. C'est moi qui devrait me comporter de matière destructive. »

« Tu es bien trop raisonnable pour te conduire d'une manière aussi stupide. »

« Pourtant, c'est bien ma faute, non ? »

Elle lui retira le bandeau pour le replonger dans l'eau glacée. Kévin sentit ses doigts trembler et attrapa sa main.

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner maintenant, dit-elle, interprétant mal son geste. Tu vas devenir aveugle si tu continues à ce train là. »

« S'il le faut, je le deviendrai. », dit sombrement Kévin.

La cécité était le cauchemar des Kria elle signifiait non seulement la perte d'un des cinq sens mais aussi celle de tous leurs pouvoirs.

« Si tu fixes cette satanée magie jusqu'à devenir aveugle, mais que tu échoues tout de même à détruire le Cristal, tu ne pourras jamais réessayer. Tous nos efforts seront réduits à néant ! craqua Nezumi. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre les sacrifices nécessaires et les sacrifices inconsidérés. Ta vue est comme ta vie, tu n'en as qu'une seule alors ne l'abandonne pas si aisément, d'accord ? »

Soudainement, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Kévin. Son illumination lui donna un air tellement stupide et béat que Nezumi demanda :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je sais ce que je dois faire, Nezumi. »

« Je crains le pire. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Ce doit être fait. »

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me dire ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Non. »

« Hé bien, quelles que soient tes intentions, reste encore quelques minutes le temps de te remettre. »

Rosemary l'aurait probablement entortillé pour avoir une réponse mais Nezumi n'était pas du genre à gaspiller sa salive pour le faire craquer. Il resta donc assis en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui retire son bandeau.

« Papa, tante Kathryna, on peut réessayer ? »

Encore une fois, ils se rassemblèrent au dessus du gouffre qui abritait le Cristal du Chaos. Une fois de plus, les sorciers rassemblés dans la coursive levèrent les yeux vers le plafond alors qu'un bloc de magie y apparaissait, brillant comme une étoile dans le ciel nocturne. Mais, au lieu de se dissiper, la magie prit la forme d'une lame et s'abattit comme un couperet sur le Cristal. Il retomba lourdement, coupé en deux moitiés presque parfaites, et gît au milieu de flammes dorées de magie qui s'effilochaient.

Nezumi était la seule à ne pas prêter attention à ce spectacle fabuleux. Elle avait seulement entendu le cri. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

« Kévin ! », dit-elle en bondissant devant lui.

Il était tombé à genoux, les yeux clos, et elle le serra compulsivement dans les bras.

« Oh, j'aurais voulu que tu ne fasses pas ça, même si ça a marché. »

« Je n'ai pas fait _ça_. Tu oublies que les êtres humains ont deux yeux, Nezumi. »

Il ouvrit un œil (le gauche) et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé mon œil droit de toute façon. »

« Ouvre-le. J'ai besoin de le voir. », dit-elle d'un ton pressant.

Kévin ouvrit lentement son autre œil, qui semblait désormais recouvert d'un voile blanc.

« Il a vraiment l'air si horrible que ça ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Nezumi. Peut-être que je devrais mettre un bandeau comme un pirate ou quelque chose comme ça… », ajouta-t-il gaiement.

« Cesse de cacher tes sentiments, Kévin. À quel point ça fait mal ? »

« Horriblement. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes coupable. », dit-il et il y avait des larmes dans ses deux yeux, le normal et l'aveugle.

« Alors pourquoi me dis-tu la vérité ? »

« Tu n'es pas le genre de filles auxquelles on ment, Nezumi. Est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je le fasse ? »

« Non. »

Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Nezumi, ne pars pas. Ne rentre pas au Japon. », murmura Kévin dans son oreille.

« Mais je dois y retourner ! C'est chez moi. Et je suis sûre que Kiev deviendra ton foyer, une fois que tu y vivras avec ta tante et ton père. Tu vas te faire plein d'amis et tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. »

« J'ai l'impression que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, Nezumi, même si j'avais une myriade d'amis. Allons à Kiev, et allons au Japon. Allons où nous voulons ensemble. »

« Et la Terre sera notre seule demeure, dit Nezumi, un sourire tremblant se peignant sur son visage malgré ses larmes. Comment pourrais-je résister à ça ? »

C'était l'appel de l'aventure et ils savaient bien, tous les deux, qu'il était irrésistible.

* * *

Lucy regardait d'un air absent le vieux poste de télévision du manoir Malfoy. À l'écran, un bandeau adressait au spectateur une question fatidique : _« Les sorciers, tous des êtres maléfiques ? »_ La caméra, jusqu'alors cadrée sur la présentatrice, fit un plan d'ensemble du plateau et Lucy reconnut les Hope assis sur les canapés du talk-show.

« Et maintenant, annonça la présentatrice, un documentaire exclusif _Le premier regard Moldu sur Poudlard_… »

Lucy éteignit abruptement la télévision. Elle en avait assez de Poudlard. Après y avoir enterré ses amis et assisté à la destruction du Cristal, elle n'avait plus rien à faire au château et pas non plus envie de s'y attarder. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Lucy ? », dit Stanislas lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et la trouva en larmes en train de fixer l'écran éteint.

« Je pleure parce que nous avons tellement fait, et pas seulement détruire Voldemort. Nous avons aussi libéré l'âme des Détraqueurs après tant d'années de tourments et maintenant, peut-être que les sorciers et les Moldus s'entendront un peu mieux. »

« Nous n'avons pas fait ça, dit Stanislas. C'était Kévin. »

« Par _nous_, je ne voulais pas dire _nous deux_ mais Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. »

« Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper n'est plus. », souffla Stanislas.

« Oui, je sais. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je pleure. Parce que nous avons tellement perdu. D'abord, Ti'lan s'est sacrifié. Ensuite, Dalila est morte empoisonnée par Deimos et Eméra l'a tué. Même Rosemary est morte et Kévin a perdu un œil et la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Et Eméra… »

La fin de sa phrase se noya dans d'irrépressibles sanglots.

« Est-ce que tu as retrouvé le corps de Deimos ? »

« Hé bien, j'ai réussi, dit sombrement Stanislas. Il a fallu que je rouvre la fosse commune et que j'examine les corps de tous les loups-garous morts lors de la bataille mais celui de Deimos était le seul à avoir été empoisonné à l'argent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du corps ? »

« J'ai pensé un moment le renvoyer à son père puis j'ai décidé de l'enterrer à Poudlard, à côté de Dalila. Je ne pense pas que ça ait de l'importance pour elle maintenant mais je pense que ça lui aurait plu. »

« Désolée de t'avoir fait subir cette tâche. »

« Même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurais fait. Deimos était mon ami, après tout, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort sous la forme d'un loup qu'il doit reposer dans l'anonymat au milieu de sa meute, comme s'il n'était que l'un d'entre eux. Est-ce que tu veux voir sa tombe ? »

« Non, merci. J'irai quand j'en aurai la force mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux est quitter l'Angleterre. »

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains :

« Pourquoi avons-nous survécu, Stanislas ? »

« Nous avons été un peu plus chanceux que les autres, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que nous avions de meilleur qu'eux ? continua t-elle. Ti'lan et Dalila ne méritaient pas de mourir, Deimos ne méritait pas de devenir mauvais au point que le laisser en vie représentait une menace pour l'humanité, Eméra ne méritait pas d'avoir tout ce à quoi elle tenait arrachée à elle et de finir ainsi… »

« Je vois que tu te sens coupable mais je ne peux qu'être heureux d'avoir été épargné, dit doucement Stanislas. Si l'un de nous deux était mort… »

« La situation aurait été bien pire. Finalement, je pleure alors que je suis la dernière à plaindre, dit Lucy en s'essuyant les yeux.

Néanmoins, Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper a été au centre de mon existence pendant plus d'un an. Je ne peux pas reprendre une petite vie tranquille comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai trop vu, trop perdu, trop gagné pour régresser ainsi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant que tout est fini ? »

« Faire ? dit Stanislas avec un rire sans joie. Ce monde ne va pas devenir un endroit plaisant en un claquement de doigts. Les Moldus n'ont pas totalement abandonné leurs préjugés envers nous, tout comme nous n'avons pas abandonné les nôtres envers eux. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons beaucoup fait mais il reste tant, tant à faire. »

Il tendit la main à Lucy comme un gentilhomme, sans doute une réminiscence de son éducation à Poudlard. Elle la prit et il l'aida à se relever.

_Stanislas a raison. Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper n'est plus mais ce monde qui vient de sortir de la guerre, de l'oppression et de l'horreur, ce monde n'arrête pas de tourner. Tout ce que nous avons fait pour le rendre meilleur pourrait s'avérer vain si nous ne continuons pas dans cette voie._

_Alors, oui, rien n'est fini et il nous reste tant, tant à faire ! _

_

* * *

_**Cinq ans plus tard**

_Chers Lucy et Stanislas,_

_Lucy, j'imagine aisément ta détresse en lisant cette lettre d'adieu. Mais qu'aucune culpabilité ne s'ajoute à ton chagrin : même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour m'arrêter. Ce n'est pas un suicide que je vais commettre, mais un sacrifice, le dernier et le seul qui me permettra d'assurer la vie et le bien-être de mon fils. _

_J'ai utilisé ta potion, Stanislas, pour explorer les autres possibilités mais tout ce qu'elle m'a montré était un futur obsolète. Cependant, j'ai appris des choses de cet univers parallèle. D'abord, même s'il existe des possibilités de guérir la maladie de TJ par la science, il devrait attendre bien des années et souffrir encore plus avant d'être guéri. J'ai causé tant de souffrances et j'en ai vu tellement d'autres que j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je touche se flétrit et meurt. Je ne laisserai pas mon fils succomber à son tour à cette malédiction. _

_En fait, depuis que Deimos m'a injecté cette potion et qu'elle a marché, il me semble que tous les événements se sont enchaînés pour me mener à cette décision. La potion n'a pu me montrer qu'un univers obsolète, parce que me sacrifier pour sauver TJ était déjà mon destin et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre possible. _

_Je n'avais jamais cru au destin auparavant mais ça doit être ça : une chaîne d'événements menant à un résultat inévitable. _

_Grâce à la potion, j'ai aussi appris l'existence d'un dangereux individu du nom de Milton Caulfield. Si vous pouviez le tenir à l'écart des éprouvettes, vous rendriez un grand service à l'humanité. _

_Ainsi, mes chers amis – les seuls qui me restent – je vous confie TJ, et la sécurité du monde dans le creux de vos mains._

_Hélas, les lourdes responsabilités que je dois vous confier ne s'arrêtent pas ici. Avec cette lettre, vous trouverez un médaillon de zircon brun où je vais emprisonner la magie de TJ. Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse : c'est une partie de son âme et aussi son héritage pour toute la vie. Cette pierre est ensorcelée pour se briser à la mort de TJ elle ne retiendra donc pas son âme en ce monde comme le ferait un Horcruxe. Conservez la précieusement, car elle contient un pouvoir fabuleux, et apprenez TJ à s'en servir quand il sera plus âgé. Je suis sûre que vous l'élèverez bien et l'aimerez encore plus. _

_Dites lui que, malgré le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, je l'ai toujours aimé de tout mon cœur et que, bien que je ne serai jamais à ses côtés, il aura toujours ma protection et ma Bénédiction. _

_Adieu donc mes amis, _

_Eméra Potter_

« Tante Lucy, pourquoi tu pleures ? », dit TJ qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon, sa peluche préférée dans les bras.

« Je relis une lettre très triste. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu la relis si ça te rend triste ? »

« Parce qu'il y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas oublier, dit Lucy en caressant les boucles rouges de son filleul. Quand on pense à eux, on a le cœur déchiré de les avoir perdus mais si on ne pense pas à eux, c'est pire. Et parce que certaines choses sont si tristes mais aussi tellement belles. »

* * *

**Je n'écrirai pas « Fin » car aucune histoire ne se finit vraiment. Mais celle de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper est écrite et la suite n'existe que dans mon imagination… et la vôtre. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ces 4 tomes, malgré l'interminable attente parfois. Merci d'être parvenu jusqu'ici.  
**


End file.
